<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gentleman Asks, Rather Than Does by Antiloquist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639881">A Gentleman Asks, Rather Than Does</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/pseuds/Antiloquist'>Antiloquist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Courtship, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Families of Choice, Female Friendship, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hildy drinks Respect Women juice every morning and you can’t tell me he doesn’t, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this for me but you can read it too, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love Confessions, Meeting the Parents, Oral Sex, Other characters feature briefly, POV Second Person, Pillow Talk, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Rating has been changed!, Self-Indulgent, Shovel Talk, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowed In, Stalking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WoL knows what she wants, consent is sexy y’all, interrupted makeout sessions, love triangles and jealousy are last season so let ladies be friends, no beta we just die, rating to be changed later, respecting boundaries, smut in chapter 9, thigh riding, well it’s in a bathtub but still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/pseuds/Antiloquist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light calls Hildibrand out on a bluff regarding his knowledge of ‘the fairer sex’ and teaches him a thing or two about courting a lady. So begins the dramatic courtship of Hildibrand and the Warrior of Light. Fluff abound, idiocy guaranteed. Smut has been reached! Hildibrand/Female WoL. WoL’s race left ambiguous except for that she is not a Lala.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Hildibrand Helidor Maximilian Manderville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warm Hearths, Warmer Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, I had to. There’s next to no fic for this guy and none on this pairing. I might be the only person out there that unironically wants to kiss this Himbo Supreme, but by the gods I am going to do it.</p><p>Shoutout to the lovely Shiwah for helping come up with the title!</p><p>This portion takes place in the middle of the quest “A Gazebo to Call Our Own”</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WoL acts on a whim. Mildly spicy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In hindsight, you should have realized things were going far too smoothly to be true to form. Not once during the course of any of your investigations with this motley crew had everything fallen into place like this. Something was bound to happen; the other shoe had to drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It dropped in the form of sudden inclement weather. Upon attempting to charter a way to the Western Highlands, you and your party were informed that all travel to and from Ishgard was suspended for the day or so due to an incoming blizzard, effective about five minutes before you arrived at the gate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much for simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defeated for now, you slinked your way back to the gazebo. It was time to plan, and Idyllshire would have to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WhAt Do We Do NoW, pApA hIlDy?” Gigi asked, large inquisitive eyes turning to his ‘father’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand twisted his hips and pressed his fingers to his temples before seemingly coming up with a brilliant idea. “Ah! Is it not obvious? We merely wait out the storm here and continue on with our brilliant plans when the skies clear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, yes. That much was obvious. But wait-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you aren’t seriously planning to sit out a blizzard out </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you?” you asked, glancing around for any other voices of reason. Cyr and Julyan were nowhere to be seen; perhaps they’d made it out of the city before the lockdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand raised a practically non-existent eyebrow in response. “Whyever not? This is a perfectly fine gazebo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The inspector and I have been through way worse, back before Dalamud!” Nashu added from her perch on the bench. It seemed she’d already made herself comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll freeze!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi tilted his little head to the side as he looked up at you. “Is ThAt TrUe, AuNtIe? WiLl wE fReEzE oUt HeRe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That threw you for a loop. “W-well, maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gigi...” Could mammets freeze? Logic said yes, but little Gigi had spent all that time buried in the snow and was perfectly fine after a little maintenance…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes more than a little cold to knock a Manderville man down!” Hildibrand exclaimed, flexing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, we have the kettle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked incredulously. Surely, you should be used to the deficit of rational thought by now, and yet-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kettle won’t keep you safe from the wind!” You retorted. Before you could open your mouth to argue further, you heard footsteps coming towards the gazebo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright out here? I am hearing quite the commotion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four of you turned almost in unison to see Lord Edmont approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bowed slightly. “Lord Edmont. Pray forgive the noise. We were simply debating on what to do next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Have you heard the city is on lockdown due to an incoming blizzard? I just received word from one of my knights. You should really come inside before you catch cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to explain to these three why sleeping in the gazebo through a blizzard is a bad idea.” You pinched the bridge of your nose, gesturing towards your friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmont was, very understandably, taken aback by the idea. He turned his gaze upon Hildibrand and friends. “Have you three been sleeping out here this entire time?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three simultaneous nods, slightly bashful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand raised a finger, taking a moment to think. “Er, you see… the funds of a traveling inspector are sometimes…” He seemed reluctant to admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’Re RoUgHiNg It LiKe TrUe InSpEcToRs Do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmont shook his head. “While your sense of adventure is… admirable, I simply cannot very well allow you three to stay outside in this horrid weather. Why, the storm is already starting!” As if to punctuate his point, a gust of wind that chilled even you whipped through the Pillars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would hate to impose…” Hildibrand looked conflicted between his pride and his likely desire to stop being out in the cold, if his shivering was any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense! I insist. It would be poor manners to merely leave an esteemed member of House Manderville and his companions out in the cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi tugged at his hat, shaking his head. “We ArEn’T sTaYiNg In ThE gAzEbO?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh oh. You had to act fast. “Uh, we’re going to go stay in the big gazebo, Gigi! They’ve got more than just a kettle. They’ve got a whole fireplace!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A rEaL oNe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “A real one, with real fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YaY! bIg GaZeBo!” Gigi jumped for joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmont couldn’t help but chuckle at Gigi’s enthusiasm. “Yes, a real fire. Though do take care to keep your distance from it, young man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OkAy! ThAnK yOu, UnClE eDmOnT!” Forgetting about the true gazebo for now, Gigi puttered off in the direction of Fortemps Manor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gigi! Wait a moment, my son!” Hildibrand called, dashing after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu hopped up from her seat and ran after Hildibrand. “Wait for me, Inspector!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head affectionately as you watched them go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a lively bunch they are,” Edmont commented with a smile. “However did you come to know them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long, long story. Perhaps Lord Godbert could tell you sometime. But I can assure you that while they may be somewhat… lacking in common sense, they are perhaps some of the kindest souls Eorzea has ever known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edmont nodded. “Then that is more than enough for me. I trust your judgment.” He patted your shoulder affectionately. “Are you staying for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned. “You know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a lively dinner in which miraculously no one was maimed, injured, or heavily insulted, it was time to settle in for the night. All of the guests were given a room… only for Nashu to fall asleep in front of the fireplace with Gigi, who had entered a ‘sleep mode’ of sorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, the snow was falling and the wind was howling. It was likely for the best that your entourage had been invited inside, because from what you could see from the window, the gazebo outside was already half-covered with snow and the kettle long snuffed out by the winds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You retired to your room as you usually did, and settled in for a night’s rest… only to find yourself completely unable to sleep. This happened from time to time; occasionally thoughts kept you up at night, thoughts of the past, the present, the future…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what you estimated to be about three or so bells of trying, you gave up and decided to see about tea. The halls of the manor were dark, and it was doubtless that everyone was asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone, that was, except Hildibrand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question was sitting on a couch in the foyer, hunched over parchment and muttering to himself. There was a low fire crackling, which gave the room a dim glow. In the firelight, you could see that Nashu was still fast asleep on the floor, curled around Gigi like a mother coeurl. Someone (probably Edmont or one of the stewards) had draped a blanket over them and put a pillow under Nashu’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hildy?” you called softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He startled a bit, dropping the quill in his hand. “Oh, it’s just you,” he said, relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a tired smile. “Can’t sleep,” you replied, moving to look over his shoulder. “What’s all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plans!” he exclaimed, though he thankfully had the sense to lower his voice when Nashu, still curled up by the fire, twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For when we get to Idyllshire?” You leaned over the back of the couch, resting your head on your folded arms as you attempted to make heads or tails of Hildibrand’s elegant scrawl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Precisely! As sharp as ever, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled. “What have we got planned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” He pointed to a crudely drawn diagram. “I propose that using mainly spoons, we tunnel under where the Grand Sers have made their base and catch them unawares!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passed between you two, then another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand made a face. “This is a work in progress, of course.” He pushed his papers aside. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… well, we should start by questioning the residents when we arri-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I just had the most brilliant idea. When we arrive, we should split up and ask around!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snorted in laughter, shaking your head. “Never change, Hildy,” you said, standing up and starting towards the kitchens. “I’m making tea, do you want any?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be very kind of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a thumbs up before disappearing into the kitchens to start the kettle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later you came strolling back into the foyer with a tray. Upon the tray sat a teapot and two cups and saucers. “I hope you like black tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, it-“ For the first time since you’d come into the foyer, Hildibrand looked directly at you… and then promptly looked away, mouth slightly agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh? What was- oh. You looked down at yourself, remembering you were wearing a nightgown that, while very comfortable, left little to the imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Hildibrand was shy, hmm? You nearly giggled at the thought. As you poured the cups of tea, you took a moment to look at him as well. Given the late hour, it seemed he’d shed his coat and gloves, setting them neatly beside him. His bow tie hung to one side of his neck and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. The fire from the hearth gave off a warm glow to the room, reflecting off his eyes in a way that almost made them twinkle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your stomach flipped a little. How had you not noticed before how handsome a man Hildibrand was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, objectively you knew this as it was an undisputed fact. But here and now, with the firelight dancing off the walls and highlighting his strong jawline and muscled form? Now, it was hard to deny on a personal level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to test the waters and see where this went, you sat down right next to him after placing his teacup on the table in front of him. “Everything alright, Hildy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded stiffly, still not looking at you. “I am completely fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You drew your legs up next to you. “Are you sure? You seem flustered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, nothing is wrong. But you… are you not cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? I’m not cold at all. Especially not next to you, I’m not.” You patted his arm for emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand cleared his throat. “I-I see…” You could see a hint of a blush on his cheeks… adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you think I’m cold?” You wanted to hear him say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see… what you’re wearing… may not be the best choice for cold weather!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “Hildy, are you embarrassed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It is simply uncouth for a gentleman to gaze upon a lady in such a state of undress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adorable </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> polite. Your heart did a few more flips in your chest. Oh, you wanted to gobble him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if the lady didn’t mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought hadn’t seemed to have occurred to Hildibrand before right now. He turned a little bit back towards you, still not looking at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I don’t mind. I wouldn’t have worn it outside my room if I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to face the table at the very least, picking up his teacup and taking a sip. You could practically hear the cogs turning in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would you say if I told you I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to look at me, hmm?” you teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a finger as if to make a point, but also seemed to be at a loss for words. “Far be it from me to deny a lady such a simple request,” he finally said. And so he turned his gaze upon you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt your heart pounding as his eyes swept your form, wide with reverence. Sometime during the evening, he’d forgone his monocle, leaving his face clearly visible. Oh, and what a nice face it was. Now that you were thinking about him like this, you were really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking about it. Hildibrand may not have been the brightest person out there, but he was kind, sincere, handsome… oh no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly you felt a little self-conscious. You swallowed, tongue darting out to wet your suddenly dry lips. “H-Hildy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The most prolific of poets could not do you justice, my lady. You are utterly radiant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit. Where had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>come from? Your eyes widened in turn, and you could feel your face heating up. “You truly think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I have <em>eyes</em>, woman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never said anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded sagely. “It is hardly gentlemanly to make unsolicited compliments on a lady’s appearance. My mother taught me that from a young age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a lot of things about Hildibrand made more sense. You almost shuddered remembering how effortlessly Julyan had taken out not one but three people during the course of the investigation in Ul’dah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled softly. “You did say you were well versed in the ways of the fairer sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand looked away for a moment. “About that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Tis true I am highly experienced in the art of treating ladies with the utmost respect! However, when it comes to courting one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You saw what he was getting at. “You haven’t had the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, seemingly grateful that he didn’t have to admit it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m open to the idea.” You placed a hand on top of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand’s jaw dropped. “A-are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whyever not?” you said, parroting his words from earlier in the day. “You’re sweet, earnest, and devilishly handsome. I’d say you’re quite the catch.” You winked, causing Hildibrand’s face to erupt in a blush which in turn caused you to giggle. “You look like you’re surprised. What about your ‘swaths of adoring fans’?” you teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never dream of taking advantage of someone’s admiration!” He looked scandalized by the very idea. Gods, how was this man real? He had an ego and a half for sure, but somehow also managed to still be utterly sweet and sincere in his words and actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned in closer to him. This close, you could practically count his eyelashes. “If I’m offering, it’s hardly taking advantage, now is it? In fact…” You shifted so that your lips were right by his ear. “I could even teach you a thing or two about how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand stiffened, and you could have sworn the man </span>
  <em>
    <span>shuddered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I suppose not, no. I have a question for you, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you propositioning me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you hadn’t been supported by the couch, you’d have fallen over from the sheer shock of such an obvious question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been this entire time, yes.” You laughed. “Thank you for noticing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand huffed a laugh in response. “Well! I must say this is unprecedented!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled back a little. “You can say no. I won’t be mad, honest. I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pray do not mistake my reaction for reluctance! I am merely… pondering my next steps. I would be a fool to refuse a beautiful woman such as yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You crept your fingers up his arm. “If you don’t know what to do… I could show you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed audibly. “I would be most honored, my lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, you stood and offered him a hand up. “Not here,” you said, glancing over to the fireplace where Nashu and Gigi were still fast asleep. “Let’s go to my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded dumbly and took your hand. You led him down the hall to your room, hips moving in an exaggerated sway the whole time. If you were relaxed about this, hopefully he would be too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flitted about your room, setting up candles for mood lighting while Hildibrand took a seat quite politely on your bed. He looked very much like a deer in the lamplight, and the sight made your heart melt just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand looked up at you in awe as you approached, radiating confidence that matched his on an average day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we start, I want you to know: you can tell me to stop at any time. I don’t want to do something you don’t want to do, Hildy.” You smiled softly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, likewise! I will not force a lady into an uncomfortable situation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled. “There’s not a lot I haven’t done. Hope that doesn’t bother you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “A gentleman does not judge one on their history, merely on their present actions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sweet.” You took a seat next to him on the bed. “What would you like to do first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze a moment; apparently he hadn’t expected you to ask him what he wanted. Eyes widened and lips parted slightly, he held up a finger as if to ask for a moment, which you gladly gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I… kiss you?” he finally asked, blinking a few times as if to confirm the sight in front of him was indeed real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned. “You certainly may,” you said, leaning forward and placing a hand on the side of his face as you gazed at him affectionately with eyes half-lidded. You moved closer, but left him space to close the distance or back away, whichever he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chose the former, pressing his lips to yours cautiously. You gladly accepted, kissing back softly as to not overwhelm him. It was… it was clumsy to start with, to say the least. His lips were puckered far too much, and it was like kissing a fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back a little, you tilted your head at him. “How was that? Was that nice?” He nodded. “Here, try it like this.” You pursed your lips just as you had before, waiting for him to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time was much smoother, he was a lot less stiff. The hand not holding his face came up to tousle through his hair, completely pulling it out of place. You slid your other hand down and around him, pulling him closer to you, and he grunted softly into the kiss in response. Glancing down briefly told you he had no idea what to do with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss ended much slower this time. As you both pulled back, his eyes fluttered open to look at you, pupils blown wide. The sight almost made you squirm. Kissing him on the cheek, you reached down and tugged on his hands gently. He let you guide them to your waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this alright?” you asked. Wordless, he nodded. His hands were large on your waist, and you could feel the heat radiating from them through the thin material of your nightgown. “You’re doing excellent, Hildy.” He shuddered at the praise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You brought your legs up underneath you as you turned to face him fully, still sitting on the edge of the bed. Both of your hands came up to either side of his face as you kissed him again. This time he seemed to get it, pressing back with intensity equal to your own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moaning softly into the kiss, you moved to deepen it. He responded enthusiastically, daring to put one hand up to the side of your face. You broke the liplock momentarily to press a nuzzling kiss into his palm before returning to your target. His goatee scratched ever so slightly against your face, and you giggled at the sensation. With one hand, you silently nudged him to face you as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled you closer to him and you happily followed, coming forward and swinging your leg over so your legs were on either side of his firm thighs. Oh, they were as solid as they looked. His grip on you tightened slightly and you responded by grinding down on him. A very solid proof of interest greeted you as well as a throaty moan from him, which you returned with one of your own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands eagerly moved down to the buttons on his shirt, fingers fumbling with the fabric. He froze, one hand coming up to stop yours. You stopped immediately, scooting back to give him some room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, give me a moment…” he said, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? You don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand looked conflicted. “But you want-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “Doesn’t matter what I want.” You took his hands in yours and held them. “We go at your pace. It wouldn’t be very ladylike of me to force a gentleman to do something, now would it?” You winked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be something I don’t want,” he said, scrunching his face up in thought. “This is something I am very much interested in! Rather…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too fast?” You tilted your head at him, squeezing his hands reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Once again, your powers of deduction are capital!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did learn from the best,” you said, leaning forward and kissing him on the forehead. “That’s you, in case you didn’t realize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “You want to just stay like this? We could sleep.” A moment of silence passed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, what if your friends were to find us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know what I’m like.” You shrugged. “And I won’t tell if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head rapidly. “A gentleman does not kiss and tell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned, moving to lay down on your bed and patting the area next to you. Cautiously, Hildibrand moved to lay down next to you. You rested your head against his shoulder. “Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p><span>Hildibrand was silent a moment before nodding. “This is… nice.” He moved to wrap his arms around you before stopping halfway through. “Er, </span>may I?”</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” you said, giving him a sleepy smile. Despite the fact that your heart was still racing (and so was his, you could feel), you felt comfortably tired now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled you into his strong arms and settled you down so that your head rested against his chest. You noticed he very pointedly angled his pelvis slightly away from you, and you didn’t press the matter. Instead, you snuggled into his arms and breathed him in. Somewhere along the way, he’d lost the scent of rotting flesh and picked up saltpeter and mammet oil. It was familiar, comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed softly, content. Here in his arms, you felt… safe, secure. Logically you knew that if something were to happen it would be you protecting him instead of the other way around, but it felt nice to be held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goodnight, Hildy,” you whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well,” he whispered back, and you felt the light pressure of his lips against the crown of your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was there that you drifted off, safe and sound in the arms of your inspector.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn’t have done this without the wonderfully kind people at the <a href="https://discord.gg/hPbnJzu">book club!</a> They’re the ones who encouraged me to write and post this and also refused to make fun of me for my unironic crush on XIV’s biggest joke character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stolen Kisses and Near Misses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The coeurl is out of the bag.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this is now more than a twoshot. The idea is getting away from me, I can’t help it.</p><p>Slight content warning for Julyan and her potty mouth and willingness to threaten the Warrior of Light in a somewhat graphic fashion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You turned out to be correct in your assumption that Cyr and Julyan had made it out of the city before the lockdown. With the Dragonsong War good and over, you were able to charter an airship directly to Tailfeather, effectively cutting your travel time in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you arrived, you found Julyan waiting quite patiently and Cyr itching to go on. Apparently in the time it took you to get there, Julyan had taken it upon herself to detail Hildibrand’s childhood at the chocobo stables of Manderville Manor to the poor inquisitor. In detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the time remaining at Fortemps Manor, you and Hildibrand had decided to keep this quiet for now. Whatever ‘this’ was, anyway; you still weren't quite sure. At first, you figured this would be a fling or a passing lust, but there was no denying the warm feelings that now crept into your heart whenever Hildibrand directed one of his signature grins your way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one thing, you suddenly realized how </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hildibrand was. Not just to you, but to </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was a man with zero ulterior motives, who did good for the sake of doing good. Even after being berated and beaten up Twelve knows how many times, he still faced every challenge with a flex and a smile. Some would call him crazy, others stupid. He may have been these things, but he was also fundamentally a good man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of all, he treated you like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not a weapon. You were more than just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>godsdamned</span>
  </em>
  <span> Warrior of Light when you were with Hildibrand. Why, you hadn’t felt like that since you were with-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there was no sense in dwelling on those who have been lost, now was there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trek across the Forelands was far less harrowing than you anticipated. With the dragons not being a problem anymore, your main threat was the Gnath… and even they were no match for Julyan and her frying pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(You made a note to ask her later where exactly she’d learned the techniques of a dark knight.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand made it a point to help you across large gaps and pull branches out of your way. At first, you’d been slightly irritated; didn’t he know by now you could take care of yourself? It was only about halfway through the Forelands that you realized this was just something he did to be nice. In fact, you were sure he must have helped Cyr up half a dozen times after the latter tripped over something or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the lingering gazes and the slightly overlong moments he spent holding onto you? Well, those were for you and you alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Well, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be, but Julyan had spent the entire second half of the trip eyeing you two intensely. If she’d figured out something… may the Fury have mercy on your soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few too many close calls with goblin-made explosives to be comfortable, your party finally made it to Idyllshire. Upon seeing civilization, Cyr just about collapsed from relief. You poked him with the toe of your shoe, and he groaned in response. He’d live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand suggested his (your) brilliant idea of questioning the locals and after taking a moment to haul Cyr off the ground and confirm his well-being, you all went your separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a moment to close your eyes and relax, take in the sounds of Idyllshire. This place had always been soothing to you, a testament to the bonds forged between man and goblinkind. And it was nice to be alone with your thoughts after multiple days of traveling with a full entourage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your thoughts, however, did not seem to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be alone; they kept turning towards a certain inspector. After you dropped your weapon off for repairs at the tinker’s, you scanned the area for him before finally locating him near the markets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi was looking at all the vendors and hopping around in what you hoped was excitement. Hildibrand was laughing merrily and looking at Gigi with an expression brimming with paternal affection. Your heart swelled; gods, this man was just too sweet. He truly made an excellent father, and it made you feel some kind of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanted to kiss him, you wanted to kiss him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>badly. Well, you wanted to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than just kiss him, but this was all going at his pace and you would wait however long it took to go further, if it even went further at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the course of the trip to Idyllshire, you’d done a lot of thinking and you’d come to the conclusion that yes, you really wanted to see where this went. Hildibrand was a real catch, and it seemed like he was interested too. At least, you hoped he was and wasn’t just going along with it to be nice. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the type to string someone along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Gods, why were you so fluttery and anxious about this?!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After making sure your appearance was in order and that there wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much dirt smudged on you from traveling, you approached the pair while admonishing yourself for being so nervous. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hildibrand</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for Twelve’s sake. How many adventures had you been on with this man? Your shared experiences had already forged a deep bond between you and him. This wasn’t the time to get butterflies. Nothing had changed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, but it had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gigi saw you first. “AuNtIe! AuNtIe!” he exclaimed, running over to you and doing the universal little kid motion for ‘up’. You hoisted him up in the air and he laughed as you did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, kid. How are you liking Idyllshire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lOvE iT! yAy FoR eVeRyThInG! aLl ThE gObBiEs ArE sUpEr NiCe! OnE oF tHeM cAlLeD mE a ‘MaRvEl Of MeChMaKiNg’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “I’m glad you’re having fun. If anyone gives you trouble, though, you run right to me or Julyan, okay?” You set him down and gave him a hearty pat on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OkAy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea came to you. “Why don’t you go help Mama Nashu pick out a nameday gift for herself while Papa Hildy and I go take care of some things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m GoNnA hElP hEr PiCk ThE bEsT pReSeNt EvEr!” You watched as he toddled over to the market and was received by an equally enthusiastic Nashu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the little tyke,” Hildibrand said, coming to stand next to you. “Already shopping on his own. Brings a tear to my eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at him, quashing down the butterflies in your stomach. “You’re doing really well with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so? That is wonderful to hear!” He grinned and you couldn’t help but give him one back; his happiness was infectious and exactly what you needed after the ordeal you’d been through with the Dragonsong War.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother will come around, I’m sure.” You looked around before spotting her leaning up against a lamppost and sulking. She seemed to sense your gaze on her, as she almost immediately snapped her head in your direction with razor sharp precision. You could have sworn her eyes were glowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding not to test her ire, you suddenly decided the building in the completely opposite direction from her was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so…” Hildibrand shook his head. “She always says I get my stubbornness from Father but I dare say she might have a hand in it as well!” He sighed exaggeratedly. “Anyroad, you wanted to speak with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood up straight, heat rushing to your cheeks. Get it together! “Ah! Yes! I was wondering if… You, uh wanted to go for a walk, see the sights of Idyllshire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded enthusiastically. “A capital idea! A morale booster before settling in on the case sounds excellent! I shall gather everyone at once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury take me, you thought. There was no way he could be this dumb. But then again, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hildibrand, and if the other night had taught you anything, it was that you needed to be direct with him or else risk a hint going straight over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no! Not with everyone!” you exclaimed, waving your hands in surprise. “Just us! You and me. Alone together? Like a… a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand merely stared at you for a second before breaking out into a stupidly wide smile, complete with blush and watery eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A date! How lovely! Yes, you and I shall take in the sights together!” He had a sudden realization. “But I’ve nothing to wear for a date!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled, the nervousness in your stomach easing upon seeing his enthusiasm. “You always look sharp. Besides, look at me.” You gestures to yourself, still clothed in your traveling garb and looking rather slovenly compared to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look marvelous as always. Why, you could make a popoto sack look like the finest silk!” he exclaimed, offering an arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hildy!” You covered your face to hide your flusteredness but happily took the offered arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flashed you his signature sparkling grin. “I merely speak the truth, my dear lady. Now, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You peeked at him from between your fingers, shooting him a grin equally as silly as the one he’d given you earlier. “We shall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you walked all around Idyllshire, and you eagerly showed Hildibrand all the sights, from Rowena’s Center for Cultural Promotion to Stickqix’s Bangpots to Freewalks Roundspot and more. You even pointed out the Aetheryte to him and suggested that future trips back and forth could be shortened by catching a teleport with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire time, you were arm in arm with Hildibrand. Some people recognized you and offered cheerful greetings, which you happily returned along with an introduction to the man by your side. Khloe even asked you when the wedding was, which you deflected by sputtering and shoving a completed journal into her hands to distract her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gradually, however, you were leading him behind the buildings to a more secluded spot. You wanted your alone time with him and by the Twelve, you were going to take it where you could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You two came to a walled ledge at the very end of town. “If you look here, you can practically see the entirety of the hinterlands,” you said. “Isn’t it pretty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded. “Breathtaking indeed! Though naught compares to the lady by my side!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, you,” you said, waving your free hand in his direction. The heat on your face, however, betrayed how pleased you were by his compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of waiting for Hildibrand to open his mouth and fluster you further, however, you let go of his arm and reached down to lace your fingers through his. His jaw dropped just a bit in surprise as he glanced down to your joined hands and then back up at you, but he quickly reined himself in and squeezed your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This okay?” you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than okay!” he replied. “I… I must admit the words are failing me, but I will say that I’ve never felt like this before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned against his shoulder. “I’m glad,” you said as you brought your unheld hand up to rub gently at his upper arm. “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand blinked in confusion. “Whatever do you mean? I’ve been right here with you these past few weeks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggling, you shook your head affectionately. “Yes, but we haven’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> since… you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thin eyebrows raised. “Ah, yes. That.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I didn’t see how you sweetly were looking at me on the way here from Ishgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you do have beautiful eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed softly. “Charmer.” You traced shapeless patterns into the fabric of his jacket as you took a moment to gaze out upon the scenery. “You aren’t ashamed of this, are you?” you finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand looked genuinely taken aback. “Of course not! Whyever would I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem eager to keep this a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand was silent for a moment. “Inquisitor Cyr tells me that you are a person of no small import.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a bit of an understatement. It was also part of why you liked Hildibrand so much; he’d never given a damn about your status as the Warrior of Light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that…” you replied, sighing. “Does that make you nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I am, after all, an inspector extraordinaire, loved the realm over!” He flexed as best he could with one hand taken. “People will talk. I, of course, have never minded the talk! But you might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to look him straight in the eye. “Let them talk. I don’t care. I… I really like you, Hildy. And I want to see where this goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was if you’d told him he’d won a million gil, or that the case of a lifetime was waiting to be solved… by him. He looked ecstatic, and you couldn’t help but match his elation. “I believe the feeling is mutual!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to hear,” you said, leaning in. “Kiss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he did, right there at the edge of town. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you close and you wrapped yours around him in turn, one hand coming up through his hair. He dipped you dramatically, and you could feel the wind rushing past the both of you as your pounding heart sounded in your ears. This was bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I KNEW IT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leapt apart as if burned as one Julyan Manderville came striding triumphantly towards you. In tow were Nashu, Cyr, and Gigi. Oh brother, the gang was all here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyr had a hand over Gigi’s eyes and was trying to usher him away from the scene while Nashu cheered and clapped. She was similarly being nudged away by the thoroughly flustered inquisitor, who seemed desperate to put a wide berth between himself and the scene unfolding in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Smart man.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mumm- er, Mother!” Hildibrand exclaimed. “I was under the impression you were assisting Inquisitor Cyr with the investigation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julyan stopped in front of Hildibrand and stood with her arms crossed. “I was, until I saw the two of ya sneakin’ about like teenagers! I knew there was somethin’ goin’ on with ye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gulped. As the esteemed Warrior of Light and savior of the realm multiple times over, there were few things in this world that truly scared you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julyan Manderville was one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Ma’am-“ you began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ‘ma’am’ me, young lady!” She pointed a finger at you and you actually took a step back in mild fear. “Ya didn’t let me finish!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand took a step back with you, wrapping an arm protectively around your waist. Oh, Hildy… as if he could stop the wrath that was his mother. You appreciated the gesture, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Milady,” you amended. “Pray forgive us this indiscretion. We were hoping to keep things… quiet for a time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya can’t hide from me. A mother always knows. So how long has </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> been goin’ on, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled sheepishly. “Er, remember how we were late meeting you in Tailfeather because of that snowstorm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right I do! Three days ya made us wait, though it really was a charming little town…” She realized something. “Wait, so while you two were holed up in Ishgard...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing happened!” you exclaimed. “Well, nothing more than, uh, this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julyan narrowed her eyes at you. “That so? Anything… else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand was scandalized. “Mother! To imply such a thing… Unbelievable! I intend to court her properly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. He was actually invested in this. Oh my. Your heart swelled with the idea. You could definitely get on board here. It had been an age since you were properly ‘courted’, as it were. And being with Hildibrand, helping with his investigations… it made you feel like a person again, like there was a light at the end of the long tunnel of despair that had been your stay in Ishgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d hardly call that spit-swappin’ ye were doin’ ‘proper’…” She looked between you and Hildibrand before giving up and shrugging. “Who am I to say anythin’, though? Yer father an’ I gave people plenty to talk about back in the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve said…” Hildibrand had the look of someone who’d heard this story many times and didn’t care to hear it again.</span>
</p><p><span>Julyan jabbed a finger into Hildibrand’s chest. “So you better treat her right, ya hear me?! I did not raise my beloved boy to be a cad or a heartbreaker! And for the love of the gods…” Her eyes glowed a deadly red. “</span><b>Don’t make me an actual grandmother yet.</b> <b>Are we clear?</b><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>You both nodded very rapidly. “As crystal, Mother!” Hildibrand exclaimed. He then cleared his throat. “Ahem! Where were we? Ah yes, I do believe we’d ascertained the location of the Grand Sers’ hideout. Let us go and find our villains!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dashed off, clearly wanting to put some distance between himself and Julyan before a frying pan got involved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now knowing how Nashu felt when she yelled for Hildibrand to wait up for her, you took a step to go after him when a hand grabbed your sleeve. Turning, you saw it belonged to Julyan, who was smiling serenely at you. She was the very picture of sunshine and flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a moment, now. I wanted to talk to ya in private.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were so dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another sweet smile. “Wonderful. Now, as you know… Hildy is my darling boy, my one and only son… I love him very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had a feeling this was going the ‘shovel talk’ route. “Yes, Milady…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, yer pretty famous in yer own right. Warrior of Light n’ all. Which means you got nothin’ ulterior to gain by datin’ him. And from all ya’ve been through with him, it looks like ya genuinely like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julyan snapped her head to look straight at you. “Don’t interrupt me.” You gulped. “So as I was sayin… it’s a good thing ya really do like him, because if you break his heart…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flashed red once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I’ll shove this frying pan somewhere you won’t like. You’ll be tastin’ pure cast iron fer the rest o’ yer life, missy. Capiche?</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your blood ran cold. “Yes. Absolutely. One hundred percent understood, Lady Julyan.” Please don’t kill me, you mentally added. You’d been face to face with the dread wyrm Nidhogg twice over and you hadn’t been this scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent!” Like flipping a switch, she was back to sugary sweet. “I’m glad we could have this talk, just us gals. Now, why don’t we get back to Nashu and the boys before somethin’ gets blown up, yeah?” She patted your softly on the arm for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded so fast it was if your head was on springs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julyan started off in the direction her son had gone off to, humming a cheery tune. You waited until there was a little distance between you two before you continued after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you were halfway there, you realized you still hadn’t asked her about the dark knight thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, you had a feeling now was not the best time to bring it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another time, perhaps.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Manderville in the Making</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Godbert adds his two gil.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You craned your neck up to see Hildibrand fly higher and higher until he was naught but a speck in the sky. The initial panic that had seized your heart upon his first ascent was slowly easing; somehow in your heart of hearts you knew he would be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until you’d dropped Cyr off in Idyllshire and the Grand Sers off with the knights in Ishgard that any of you really said anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps I mighta overreacted just a tad…” Julyan muttered as you stood with her and her husband near the aetheryte in Foundation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, maybe…” you replied, not really wanting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>agree or disagree lest either option incur the other woman’s wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Godbert chuckled. “But what a swing that was! You haven’t lost your touch, my dear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He’d at the very least had the good sense to put on a coat between Zenith and Ishgard.)</span>
</p>
<p>Deciding against questioning the Mandervilles and their bizarre family rituals, you instead took the conversation in a different direction. “Which way do you think he went?”</p>
<p>
  <span>Godbert thought deeply for a moment. “... East,” he finally said. “But more importantly! My wife has told me something rather interesting concerning you and my dear son…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no. Here it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, about that-” you began, getting ready to defend yourself and your position if needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohoho! About time you two figured it out!” Godbert said, laughing heartily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever response you’d been planning died instantly. “... What?” was all you managed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Godbert here thought you n’ Hildy were meant to be from the start,” Julyan said, crossing her arms. “An’ I guess he was right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I knew from the moment we met that you were a Manderville in the making by the way you dance!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blinked. “The way I… dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The way you lift your legs and put up your hands is Mandervillan in its very essence!” Godbert elaborated, raising a finger for emphasis. “From that moment in Northern Thanalan onwards, I was sure you were going to join us somehow. I just didn’t know if it was going to be adoption or marriage!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess we can quit draftin’ those adoption papers…” Julyan mused matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were taken aback (but just a little bit). “I-I am a woman grown…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Godbert raised a non-existent eyebrow, and you suddenly realized where Hildibrand had gotten that feature (or lack thereof) from. “And? The bonds of family do not stop when one reaches maturity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hildy’s got twenty three summers on ‘im, and he’s still my little boy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that answered one question that had been on your mind for a while; you’d genuinely had no idea how old Hildibrand was. His demeanor pegged him for anywhere between eighteen and thirty and the apparent ages of his parents just raised </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Questions, of course, that you didn’t dare to ask. At least, not with Julyan present. The last thing you wanted was to end up like poor Hildibrand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled thinly. “Ah, I’ve never had much in the way of family…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Godbert clapped you the shoulder affectionately. “You do now, my dear girl!” You made sure he wasn’t looking before you rubbed said shoulder in pain - the man truly did not know his own strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh…” You didn’t know what to say, honestly. After all, you’d barely just started courting their son. And yet… this felt right. Things with Hildibrand felt real. You hadn’t felt like this in what felt like forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coeurl got yer tongue, dear?” Julyan asked, giggling at your confused expression. “It’s alright. Godbert an’ I have a habit of pickin’ up strays here and there… which our dear boy seems to have inherited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That reminded you. You looked to Gigi, who was now safely tucked under Godbert’s arm. “He’s going to be okay, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Godbert nodded. “His core is perfectly intact. He’s merely depleted his aether is all.” You breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m going to make some modifications and then bring him over to that Cyr boy my son made friends with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That milksop wound up growin’ a spine in the end. I’m almost proud of the whelp.” Julyan shook her head in a manner almost resembling affectionate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Cyr… he’ll be safe in Idyllshire, right?” You couldn’t help but worry about the young ex-inquisitor. He’d given up everything he’d ever known to help Hildibrand and Gigi, and now if the inquisitors were after him...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julyan frowned. “Dunno. If you ask me, all this heretic crap is a bunch of hooey,” she said with a shrug. “But the boy does seem a helluva lot less miserable than he did when we first met ‘im.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Godbert laughed heartily. “Darling, would you believe the boy accused me of being a heretic to my face? Me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled fondly at the memory. “Oh, right. I thought Lord Edmont was really going to give him what for!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a harmless mistake, and I do think the boy has learned his lesson!” Godbert exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d hardly call accusations of heresy, a crime punishable by death, ‘harmless’...” you muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julyan huffed. “Jumpin’ at shadows, this lot out here…” She then looked at you. “But you seem to be good at puttin’ folks like that kid back on the straight n’ narrow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could have done it without your son, milady. Hildy… tends to have that effect on people. He makes me - makes a lot of people, actually - want to be a better person,” you said, smiling wistfully as you thought of all the people you’d met and touched the lives of through Hildibrand and his friends. Where would you be, honestly, if you hadn’t taken Wymond up on his request to help Nashu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohoho!” Julyan exclaimed, holding a hand to her mouth as she laughed. “Lookit that! I know that look! That’s the smile of a lady in love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your face heated up. Well, you certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hildibrand… but love?! That was… something that could definitely happen, you realized. If you let this go naturally, this could end with you falling in love. And that… wasn’t so bad, now was it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember when you looked at me like that, my love,” Godbert said to his wife. “And you’re still every bit as beautiful as you were the day you met. Even more so, perhaps!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julyan playfully shoved her husband’s shoulder, and it was enough to make the man stumble just a little. “Quiet, you,” she scolded, though the blush on her face indicated she was pleased with the compliment. She sighed wistfully. “I guess it’s true, Godbert. Our little boy is grown up and out there stealin’ hearts. Oh, I could cry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we did an alright job with him,” Godbert said. “He’s a good man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly,” you agreed. “There are few in Eorzea more selfless than he.” You bowed slightly to them. “You have my word that I shall keep him safe out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Godbert nodded. “I trust you. And I’m sure my lovely Julyan has already threatened you quite graphically about what would happen if you were to harm our son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Graphic is right,” you said, shivering as you remembered the raw power that shone from the other woman’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did have a little chit chat, yes,” Julyan answered sweetly, not a trace of the ruthless dark knight from before to be seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Dammit, it still wasn’t a good time to ask!)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Godbert pulled out a pocket watch and gasped at the time. “Is it this late already?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need to head back to Ul’dah?” you asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “Yes, much to do, though I wish this excursion could have lasted longer. It’s been far too long since we’ve had a vacation, Julyan and I!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, feeling very much in need of a vacation yourself. Sadly, the world never stopped getting into peril, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>had to save it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m likely heading East soon on, uh, Scion business. I’ll keep an eye out for Hildy.” You shook your head with a smile. “Gods, I miss him already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If ya find him, tell him to write to us for once in his godsdammed life! That boy will give me early grays with all he runs around doing! Maybe even wrinkles!” Julyan looked terrified at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You decided not to remind her that it was due to her actions that he was missing once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a hug from Julyan and another hearty shoulder pat from Godbert (mercifully on the other side this time), you went your separate ways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It occurred to you soon after that a reasonable person would be worried out of their mind if the person they were courting had been launched into the sky to parts unknown. A fall from that height was supposed to be more than fatal, and yet you found that you weren’t overly perturbed by what happened at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, of course. Now that your relationship had gone to the next level, you found yourself wanting his company, even if just for his comforting presence. It was hard to be angry and afraid with Hildibrand there; he made you feel like everything was going to be alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you’d see him again before long, this you knew. If Hildibrand survived Dalamud and the Treaty Blade, you highly doubted a rogue frying pan could do him in. Your theory? Whatever had been done to him during those five years he’d spent in stasis had made it impossible to die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… or maybe Godbert and Julyan weren’t as mortal as they seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t a theory you were too keen on testing anytime soon, though. It would just have to go on the theory pile, probably next to the long missive you’d once come up with about you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gilgamesh was an Echo bearer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh well. Problems for another day. You had an upcoming revolution to focus on.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a short chapter to end off Heavensward. Next chapter, we head to Kugane and a certain creepy Lalafell gets his just desserts...</p>
<p>Also, Greg has the Echo and this is the crack theory I will die on a hill for.</p>
<p>DRK!Julyan is a concept I want to explore at some point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Friends and Fiends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the streets of Kugane, you run into a familiar face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for this chapter include: stalking and implied/referenced assault.</p><p>Notes: Encylopedia Eorzea lists the name for our favorite Gentle Dead Man as Autgar Hammil. I like the idea of him having his own name and identity, so I stuck with that there.</p><p>From here forward I’m kinda playing around with the quests themselves instead of inserting scenes between canon parts. There’s a lot about this questline that irked me, and I’m fixing it!</p><p>This chapter takes place over the span of “A Hingan Tale: Nashu Goes East” to “Of Wolves and Gentlemen”.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Focusing on the task at hand was far easier than you anticipated. From the moment you stepped foot over Baelsar’s Wall to the moment you faced off against the deadly fusion of Zenos yae Galvus and the primal Shinryu, you barely had a second to yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the vaunted Warrior of Light, it was just one task after another. ‘Serve, save, slave, slay’, as you’d heard it put more than once. When you finally got back to the little house you were renting in Kugane’s Ijin District, you were pretty sure you slept for three solid days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for once, the world let you rest. When you started feeling like a person again, you decided you wanted to wander Kugane for a bit, get lost in the crowds. You wanted to be a nameless part of the masses, if only until you were called upon again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when you saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t anything particularly striking about the young Lalafellin man; in fact, he was so ordinary it was strange. You were strolling past the tea house with the markets as your destination when he called you over from his place near the hostelry. The entire time he spoke to you, you couldn’t shake the feeling that he was familiar somehow, and not in a way you liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he described the Miqo’te girl he wanted to ‘protect’ made you sick to your stomach, but you took him up on his request if only to distract and appease him. Your true plan, however, was to find this girl and warn her of her intended assailant. Few things boiled your blood more than people like this lech of a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, you wanted to punt the creep into next week, but… well, you weren’t keen on explaining to the Sekiseigumi why you had assaulted another traveler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d just have to do this the civil way. As you approached where the man told you the Miqo’te girl was currently at, you practiced what you would say to the girl. ‘Don’t be scared,’ you said in your head, ‘but I believe you’re being stalked. Let’s go to the authorities and report him together. I’ll keep you safe.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All your plans came to a screeching halt when you realized the girl in question was none other than your dear friend Nashu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that you didn’t want to help her; no, the opposite was true. But now? Now this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one messed with your friends and got away with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After scaring away the Namazu who was trying to swindle poor Nashu, you wrapped the other woman in a big hug. After being shocked for a second, she returned the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What serendipity, finding you here!” she said, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you’re safe, Nashu! It’s been months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu blinked. “Oh… has it? I’m bad with days…” She shrugged. You couldn’t really be mad; this was par for the course with Nashu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been answering your linkpearl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that old thing? I have it somewhere…” She fished through the pockets of her tunic before coming up empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “Uh, never mind that. If you’re here, does that mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu grinned, utterly catlike. “I know who you’re looking for…” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat flared to your face immediately. If even Nashu realized, you weren’t being subtle. But dammit, you missed Hildibrand. Knowing how nigh-indestructible he was, you weren’t so much worried as you were lonely. Months of having to be the Warrior of Light again had eaten at your sense of self, and you longed to be around people who didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> about any of that crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, and you missed kissing him, and talking with him, and holding his hand, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh oh. Maybe this was becoming a ‘love’ thing after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During your travels, you occasionally asked if anyone had seen a man matching his description wandering about; even if they hadn’t found him, maybe someone had seen his father, or even Autgar. No dice, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for his family, you’d seen Godbert briefly while escorting the Sultana to the Gold Saucer. Explaining to her later on that you were in the midst of courting Godbert’s son had been quite the interesting time. Sadly, the man had no news of Hildibrand, and had even been hoping you’d come bearing tidings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyr hadn’t heard from Hildibrand, either. You wrote to the man once every few weeks and dropped in whenever you were in Idyllshire. He was flourishing quite well in his new life as a consulting inspector, and you had half a mind to introduce him to Briardien someday. Hmm… together those two might really be able to get things done…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’ve got me,” you admitted to the other woman. “I was hoping you’d found him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu shook her head, pulling a notepad and quill out of her pocket. “Not yet… but if my calculations are correct, he landed somewhere on this continent!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked. “That doesn’t… narrow it down very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why it’s good I found you. I think you’re the only one that wants to find the inspector more than I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-maybe.” You looked around for a moment to make sure there weren’t any people overhearing. “About that, Nashu…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu tilted her head at you in confusion. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… okay with all of this? Me and Hildibrand, I mean. I know you’ve known him forever and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am! He’s really liked you from the start, you know. He just was too polite to say anything. But a girl knows these things…” She winked at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, good. I just didn’t want to step on any toes or-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu cut you off by bursting out into laughter. “Ahaha! Y-you think me and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>inspector-</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh, you’re too funny!” She slapped you on the arm good-naturedly, taking off her glasses to wipe at a joy-induced tear. It was as if you’d told her the world’s funniest joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're right, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>known Inspector Hildibrand a long time - almost half my life. But he’s like family to me! Pretty much my </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> family…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were curious now, but you knew better than to dig into someone’s past; if Nashu wanted to tell you about her early life, she would at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good man,” you said instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re a good woman. Which is why you're perfect for each other! I couldn’t be happier for you two!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This just flustered you. “Thanks… I’m really glad to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad you made the first move! He was never going to do it himself, no matter how many times I told him he should.” She shook her head with a smile, and you found yourself suddenly curious about what Hildibrand and Nashu talked about when you weren’t there. “Anyway, I have a really good idea about how we can find him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu grinned. “We just sniff out the biiiiiiggest crime we can and start investigating. The inspector is bound to turn up sooner or later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it wasn’t as if you had any better ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, where should we start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu thought for a moment, tapping her chin pensively. “Hmm… let’s split up and ask around.” She started scribbling on her notepad once more, and you cast your glance around the room to see the Lalafellin creep from earlier peering through a window he had no business being at unless he knew some feats of parkour. He winked and threw you a thumbs up, and your stomach churned in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or! Since it’s getting dark, we should really think about resting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, evening already? Where does the time go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded vigorously. “Yup! Where are you staying? I’ll walk you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I hadn’t really thought about that yet. Are there any particularly comfy alleyways you’ve come across in your travels? Or maybe a nice tamed gazebo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no, no way in the seven hells were you going to let her stay outside alone with that creep prowling around! “I’m renting a nice, uh, gazebo in the Ijin District. It has doors that lock and everything. And plenty of other people living nearby to act as witne- er, neighbors! We should go there… right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu squinted at you for a moment in suspicion. “Okay!” she finally said, smiling sweetly at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You started gently pushing Nashu out the door opposite the window the creep was peering at you two through. Through the back of your head, you could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the diminutive stalker staring daggers at you, but you didn’t care. You would deal with him later; getting Nashu somewhere safe came first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay there with me as long as you like, free of charge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu frowned. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna impose…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, very sure. I want you safe! Uh, and comfortable. Now let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pushy, pushy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You, of course, tried to warn Nashu about her pursuer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And, of course, she didn’t believe you.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what else to do, you decided staying by her side was the best course of action while you decided to do about the creep. And so when the next day dawned, you two set out to the streets of Kugane to figure out what the latest news was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in the quest for information that you both learned of the Kugane Wolf Burglar and befriended a young samurai by the name of Shigure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shigure was more than happy to let you know of an auction he’d caught wind of, and the three of you headed over there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While waiting for the auction to start, Nashu flitted about, asking both about the Wolf Burglar and if anyone had seen hide nor hair of Hildibrand. You smiled as you watched her; just like Hildibrand, she was dedicated to her cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Shigure…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked over to you. “Hm? What is it, my lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem competent… I might need your help with something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What troubles you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked around, making sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t followed you here. “It’s about Nashu. I’ve recently become aware that a man has been stalking her for over five years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shigure gasped. “Surely you jest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I was…” you said, sighing. “He’s followed her all the way to Kugane… he flagged me down and said he needed my help ‘protecting’ her…” You clenched your fists. “But the things he said about her… weren’t very protective if you know what I mean.” Even recalling his words made you sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fiend…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You crossed your arms. “He’s a straw-hatted Lalafellin man dressed in pink. I’ve half a mind to kick the creepy little bastard all the way to Ala Mhigo, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not done anything yet, thus the authorities would see you as the aggressor,” Shigure finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shigure thought for a moment. “The Sekiseigumi are not to be trifled with, that much is true… but I can see you and Miss Nashu are close friends, and you seek to protect her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “I do. But I can’t be there every second of every day. I… am a very busy woman. Soon enough I shall be called to duty once again. And then what? Yes, he’s been watching from the shadows for five years, but what if he decides one day that’s not enough? What then, Shigure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish for me to assist you in building a case against this man to take to the authorities so that he will plague Miss Nashu no longer.” It wasn’t a question so much as a sure statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shigure sighed deeply, eventually giving you a nod. “I would not forgive myself if I were to stand idly by while a young woman is assaulted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I know we’ve only known each other a short while, but it means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Shigure intended to reply with was swallowed by the cheers of the crowd as the auctioneer took the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s starting!” Nashu, who had made her way back to your side, exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wondered if it was too late to ask about the gil-koban exchange rate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gasped as the auctioneer brought out… a Qiqirn?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the Twelve…” you gasped quietly, so that only Nashu and Shigure could hear. “Are they selling… living, sentient creatures!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The poor little Qiqirn…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked around to verify no one was paying attention to you. “Hey, Nashu… think we can bust the little guy out later when no one’s looking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu grinned and pulled out one of her signature Delights, much to Shigure’s horror. As he lectured her on the importance of not blowing up civilians, the auctioneer put the next item out on stage, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hildy!” you gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor, that looks just like the inspector!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no mistaking it; there on the stage, frozen in time once more, was Hildibrand. The trauma from the frying pan attack combined by the harsh landing he no doubt endured must have sent him back into stasis, you thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because it is!” you exclaimed. “Come on, let’s go grab him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d taken all of one step towards the stage when Shigure grabbed you by the wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me my forwardness, but to remove an item from the auction without paying would be theft!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The auctioneer started the bidding. Seeing no time to argue semantics with Shigure, you immediately placed a bid with no concern over whether or not you actually had the funds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akebono, of course, outbid you. You leveled a glare his way; potential client or not, the more you talked to this man the less you liked him. He had more money than scruples and it almost seemed like the only reason he wanted to buy the ‘statue’ is so that you couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bid back, and the two of you got into a bidding war that made the patrons around you gasp. In all honesty, you had no idea if you were good for the money or not. You weren’t hurting for gil, but you weren’t sure how it would translate to koban. Still, no way in all the seven hells were you going to let this mustachioed muckmaker run off with the man you-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud noise brought you back to reality, and the world around you was obscured by a sudden burst of smoke. This was no Delight, and judging by Nashu’s startled yelps, she definitely hadn’t been the one to throw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh gods, what if it was… no, he wouldn’t. Not for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>statue</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the smoke cleared, your worst fears were confirmed: the Kugane Wolf Burglar had indeed made off with your inspector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasps and coughs echoed throughout the crowd. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Eoruzean Gentleman!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” someone exclaimed. “It’s gone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would want to make off with such a horribly ugly statue?” another asked. Ugly??? Had they even taken more than just a passing glance at the man?! You tamped down a wave of irritation at that comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the detail on that thing? It’s probably worth thousands!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akebono, who seemed to have been the one closest to the blast, pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the Short Pier, looking at both you and Shigure. “I...I saw him! The fiend with wolfish features! He took the statue and ran towards the Short Pier! You both are warriors, are you not? After him! I want my statue!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to tell Akebono </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> where he could put his one million koban when Shigure, seemingly sensing your distress, placed a hand on your shoulder in an effort to comfort you. “Let us go and inquire after the statue, if only for your sake. It seems to be of some import to you, my lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was an understatement. You hadn’t waited this long to be reunited with Hildibrand only to have him snatched from right in front of you, dammit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath to calm yourself, fixing Shigure with a serene smile - the likes of which wouldn’t be unusual from Julyan. “You’re right. We should get going. Nashu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go find the inspector!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And find him you did, but not without going all the way to the Ruby Sea. It probably would have been much more difficult, actually, if you all hadn’t run into Autgar during your search. He, of course, let you know exactly how he felt about you clearing out the Sirensong Sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe he had a point; you did have a tendency to attack first and ask questions later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(In your defense, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> strike first.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shigure seemed to be adjusting to the antics more readily than his predecessors had, only briefly questioning reality as Autgar used his aetheric ties to lead your party straight to Hildibrand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he… going to eat us?” he asked you quietly as the two of you paddled Autgar’s skiff across to the other side of the Isle of Bekko. Autgar, who was sitting up front and chatting amiably with Nashu, either didn’t hear Shigure’s question or didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “Nah, he only eats rude people. Besides, he’d never dare hurt a friend of the inspector.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this ‘inspector’ you keep speaking of, anyroad? I was under the impression that you and Miss Nashu were inspectors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where to begin, you thought. “Well…” you started, smiling softly. “Inspector Hildibrand is… a character. He gave up his family fortune to travel the world helping people. And while he may be… eccentric, he’s a fundamentally good man, one of the kindest I know. That’s why I’m proud to call him my-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I see him!” Nashu exclaimed. “There, up on the cliff!” She pointed to a figure up top who seemed to be carrying something heavy on their back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so began the chase that ended in Nashu nearly spearing their quarry with three of her Delights, stacked together dango-style. She would really fit in with the Machinist’s Guild or the Ironworks, you thought idly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As both Hildibrand and the Wolf Burglar hung on opposite sides of the cliff, you were faced with a choice. Either you went after the Wolf Burglar and let Hildibrand fall to his doom, or you went to rescue Hildibrand and let the Wolf Burglar escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your choice was obvious, but Hildibrand lost his grip before you could make it over there. You cried out as you saw him spiral towards the ground; that was going to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the resulting chaos, the Wolf Burglar unfortunately was able to escape on the back of a large bird. You’d half a mind to summon your yol and follow, but you had more pressing concerns. Running back over to Hildibrand’s side of the cliff, you gasped as you found he was already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of quickly approaching footsteps answered your question before you could even ask it, and your heart swelled as you saw Hildibrand rapidly ascending the terrain to meet you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped and gave you his signature grin, and though he was covered in rubble with his clothing blasted to bits, to you he was the most beautiful thing you’d seen in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear, your attempted rescue was very much appreciated, but I assure you I am quite fi-mmph!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were cut off as you lunged forward and grabbed him by what remained of his collar before dipping him in a dramatic kiss. He froze for a split second before his eyes slid shut and he passionately returned the gesture, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This simultaneously explains everything… and absolutely nothing,” you heard Shigure say. Autgar clapped and cheered much as Nashu had in Idyllshire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you broke for air you immediately started shaking him by the shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Months! It’s been <em>months</em>, Hildibrand Manderville!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked in confusion. “Has it? Why, I feel as if it were just yesterday that I took my scenic trip across the Dravanian skies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that confirmed your stasis theory, at least. You sighed, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him in for a hug. “I missed you.” You held him close, not caring about getting dirt on your clothes or that he smelled of gunpowder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say the same, but to me it is as if we just parted! Know that if our time separated had been greater, however, you would have been at the forefront of my mind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, you rested your head on his shoulder. “I’ve got a lot to fill you in on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran a soothing hand up and down your back. “Perhaps we should quit this place, then.” He then looked up and around. “By the way, where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Autgar came up to the two of you. “A thousand pardons, my lady!” He bowed deeply. “I had no idea that you were Master Zombibrand’s intended!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat rushed to your face as you released Hildibrand from your hug. “Ah, you see, it’s-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand grinned. “This is a recent development, my good man! But yes, we are in a courtship!” He wrapped an arm chastely around your waist, and you leaned into his touch. You really had missed this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How serendipitous! I must inform my brothers posthaste!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sputtered, not sure if you were ready for the news to be broken to the entirety of the Gentle Dead Men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you’re here, I feel I should ask,” Hildibrand said, oblivious. “What brought you all the way out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Autgar explained his attempt to parley with the inhabitants of the Sirensong Sea, kindly leaving out that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the reason he arrived to a deserted island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of these days you shall succeed in your endeavors!” Hildibrand exclaimed. “I have the utmost confidence in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud cawing interrupted your conversation, and you glanced up to find multiple ruby hornbills circling Autgar overhead. “Perhaps we should get back to town…” you said uneasily, one han on your weapon in case any of them tried to take a chunk out of your living impaired friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Autgar looked up and took a step back in shock. “Astutely put, my lady! Let us return to civilization at once!”</span>
</p><p>Hildibrand nodded. “Yes, but first allow me a moment. My keen inspector’s sense tells me someone nearby is in distress. We must away to find this troubled soul!”</p><p>
  <span>He dashed off as he always did, leaving you to watch as Nashu sprinted after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed, no doubt that some sort of love struck smile was evident on your face; even after yet another brush with death, he still put others first. You started after them, leaving poor Shigure standing there in utter confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh… I… does anyone want to tell me what exactly is going on here?!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you go back and look around during even the earliest Hildibrand quests, you’ll see the Conspicuously Inconspicuous Man skulking about, usually whenever the party is in a town area. The devs planned this stuff way in advance.</p><p>Anyway, I’m mad we never got the chance to give this creep his just desserts so I’m fixing that. It’ll get brought up again next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Day of Luxury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hildy asks the Warrior on a proper date.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS KEEPS GETTING LONGER. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONESHOT! STOP MY SINFUL HAND!!!</p><p>Takes place directly after “Of Wolves and Gentlemen.”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Shigure did after the chaos died down and the auctioneer was being led away in chains was apologize to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A thousand pardons,” he said, bowing deeply. The two of you were standing in front of where the auction had taken place. Hildibrand had, as usual, dashed off in pursuit of a quarry without even asking questions first. You’d gone to go after him when Shigure had called after you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked at him. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admit I had no small measure of confusion regarding your reaction to the, er, ‘statue’s’ theft. If I had known that </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Eoruzean Gentleman </span>
  </em>
  <span>was in actuality your lover, I would have treated the situation with far more delicacy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well we haven’t gotten to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> point just yet…” you muttered, flustered. “Anyway! I’m used to people being confused over this sort of thing. You aren’t the first and you certainly won’t be the last.” You smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shigure sighed deeply. “I feel as if I should take some modicum of comfort in that, but… are you implying that this is a regular occurrence with this man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Wherever Hildy and Nashu go, things are bound to happen. I’m usually just along for the ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me for asking such a forward question, but are you not the Warrior of Light? Surely you could take control of the situation with ease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned. “You got me. But think about it like this, Shigure… what if I don’t always </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be the Warrior of Light?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I follow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Hildy because he doesn’t treat me like the Warrior of Light. Hells,” you chuckled, “sometimes I don’t even think he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You shook your head affectionately. “I like him for a lot of other reasons too, but that’s a big one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shigure thought for a moment. “He is rather… energetic. Are we certain he is a mortal man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged. “He survived a fall from Dalamud… I don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> can kill him. Which is… very fortunate, especially for someone who spends time with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shigure took half a step away from you, which you weren’t particularly offended by. “Anyway!” he said, coughing awkwardly. “I return your earlier compliment in that you also seem rather competent. While I do not know how much help that inspector or his assistant will be, I feel much more at ease knowing you are on my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had a gil for every time I heard that one…” You laughed softly. “They’re good people, and they actually have a very high success rate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am... actually inclined to believe you, especially after seeing him help that pair of Qiqirn sailors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled, no doubt getting that ‘look’ on your face once more. “That’s another thing I like about Hildy. No client is insignificant, no one gets turned away. He’s helped everyone from Qiqirn to goblins to children and so on. It’s… inspiring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In all honesty, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>find myself reinvigorated for this chase…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s what I like to call the Hildibrand Effect.” You grinned broadly. “I’m glad to have you with us, Shigure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed slightly. “And I am glad to be of assistance, my lady. Rest assured that should I hear anything of the Wolf Burglar, I will notify you immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise. Now… I should probably go find them before something gets blown up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shigure laughed softly. “I wish you luck, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You found the pair over by the markets just as the sun was nearing the highest point in the sky. Nashu was looking over a selection of fruits you’d only seen in Kugane and nearby areas while Hildibrand was poring over some scrolls. Oh, this was the perfect opportunity…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slipped behind Hildibrand and reached up to cover his eyes lightly. “Guess who?” you asked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No silly, it’s me,” you said, coming around to kiss Hildibrand on the cheek. Upon realizing it was you, however, he rapidly replaced whatever it is he was looking at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to face you fully afterwards, returning your cheek kiss with one of his own. You arched an eyebrow at his haste to hide the scroll he had had in his hands. “Ah, hello! Lovely to see you as always, my dear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” You gestured to the pile of scrolls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face reddened. “‘Twas nothing at all! Hahaha, why would it be something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hildy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gulped. “It’s, er, a surprise! For later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough for you. “You’re sweet,” you said, embracing him lightly. “Any news of the Wolf Burglar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None yet, though rest assured I am keeping vigilant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “I know you wouldn’t have it any other way, Hildy. Anyroad, how do you like Kugane so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a lovely city! Commerce is bustling and the architecture is beautiful! You say you’re renting a property here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, in the Ijin District. Nashu is staying with me while she’s in Kugane. You can stay too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand thought for a moment. “Are you certain it wouldn’t be an imposition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. My bed is far too big for one person anyway, not to mention it gets oh so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span> at night sometimes…” You winked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This hint he seemed to catch, as he blushed just a little. “Well, I do believe that is an area where I could be of assistance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date,” you said, smirking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This seemed to remind Hildibrand of something. “Oh, yes! Speaking of dates…” He suddenly looked incredibly nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tilted your head at him in confusion. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “Iwouldverymuchliketotakeyouonaproperdatethisevening,” he spewed out all at once. Though it took you a moment for my brain to process his rapid speech, you couldn’t help but giggle once you’d made sense of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A date? Oh, I’d love to! I’ll show you all the best places here in Kugane. We could see a show, get some food, go for a walk on the pier…” You felt yourself go starry-eyed just thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand breathed a sigh of relief; it seemed he’d been worried you’d turn him down. As if you could say no to a face like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, a date?” Nashu said, popping up next to you two. It seemed she had finished fruit shopping and was now interested in what you and Hildibrand were talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my astute assistant!” Hildibrand exclaimed. “I am going to take her on a proper date this very evening!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu clapped. “Oh, this is exciting!” She reached down and took you by the wrist. “Come on, let’s go back to the gazebo! I’ll help you pick out an outfit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at Hildibrand to confirm he was alright with the temporary nabbing of his assistant. He nodded. “A ladies’ day! That sounds like a good time for the both of you! I shall remain here and continue my, er, research!” His eyes flicked back over to the curious piles of scrolls and books. You wondered what in the world they were, but you didn’t want to interfere with Hildibrand’s brilliant plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not yet, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you went to leave, Hildibrand took your hand in his and brought it to his lips for the gentlest of kisses. “Until this evening, my dear lady.” The gesture was unexpected enough to catch you off guard. Your heart skipped a beat and your stomach flipped over itself. Even after all this time, Hildibrand was still full of surprises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were absolutely certain people ten fulms away could feel the heat radiating off you, you were so flustered. “R-right! See you!” After sputtering out your address you turned sharply, staring down at your hand as you started after Nashu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of your eye you saw a certain pink Lalafell slink down an alleyway and out of sight. You scowled in his direction; you’d deal with him later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving back at your rented residence, Nashu immediately insisted on seeing your wardrobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” she said, comparing two articles of clothing that were almost, but not quite, the same color. “You sure do have a lot of armor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, I’m a warrior. Do you even know what I get up to when I’m not with you and Hildy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu paused for a moment. “Um, well you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> take care of that one dragon that was giving everyone trouble…” She tapped her chin in thought. “You must do a lot of hero stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed heartily. “Well, you’re not wrong.” From your position reclining on your bed, you craned your neck to see what Nashu was doing. “What are you looking for, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something cute! I’m going to make you look adorable, and you’re gonna make the inspector’s jaw drop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know about that…” The thought of such a situation was appealing, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu spun on her heel and gave you a fanged grin. “Trust me! When I’m finished with you, you’ll be the prettiest lady in the whole city!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her fashion skills were anything like her art skills, you were scared. “Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I learned from the best!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raised an eyebrow. “Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu nodded enthusiastically. “Sure did! Years ago, the inspector and I saved this nice aesthetician from a dastardly pickpocket, and he gave me lessons in return! Apparently he’s famous in some parts, which I didn’t find out about until later...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmm... “Was he an Elezen man? Did he have a flair for the overdramatic? Plenty of scissors that he kept losing? A reputation as an eccentric?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, how did you know?” she asked, gasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed. “Alright, I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu squealed excitedly and continued going through your clothing. “Wow, you don’t have <em>any</em> cute dresses…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mostly took necessities when I came over here. I do have some things in the other wardrobe over there, though.” You pointed to a smaller one in the corner that was filled with clothing you had acquired since your initial arrival in Kugane some months prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speed at which Nashu hurried over there made you wonder if she too had the ability to flash-step. In what felt like an instant, she had already pulled out a red togi with a high neckline, delicate golden embroidery, and white lace. “Ooh, what about this? This is cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… don’t you think that’s a little bold?” You eyed the high slits on either side of the togi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe… but bold is good. I think the inspector would like this.” She winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You buried your face into your folded arms to hide your flustered expression. “You think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I <em>know</em> so. Like I said, a girl knows these things!” She tossed the togi onto the bed, where it landed on top of you. “Go put that on. I’ll wait right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” you said with a laugh as you stood and ducked into the washroom. You quickly changed clothes and emerged to see Nashu examining your vanity cabinet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you came out, she dashed back over to you and circled you much like a vulture, examining you from every angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this is adorable! I love it!” she exclaimed, taking you by the arm and steering you over to the mirror on your vanity cabinet. She sat you down facing away from the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hair now?” you surmised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu nodded. “Yep!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gulped. “Please be careful…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry! I used to give people haircuts on the side when clients were hard to find. Besides, I like the length you have because it’s good for your face shape. All we need to do is style it real cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust your judgement,” you said, hoping you weren’t making a huge mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu started her work, and to your pleasant surprise she was actually quite skilled at what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makeup?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged. “Just don’t make me look like one of those mummers from the All Saints’ Wake,” you replied, which made Nashu laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments passed in silence as Nashu did her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is fun. Don’t you think this is fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I needed this,” you said with a nod. “I forgot what it was like to have a day to just pamper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu finished the last touches of your makeup and then took a step back to examine her work. “... It’s nice to have time to sit and chat with another woman around my age. I can’t remember the last time I did. Not since I was a kid, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” You tilted your head at her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents passed when I was little, and I don’t talk to my sisters very often…” she replied, unusually solemn. “Until I found the inspector, I sort of just drifted from here to there, doing what I could to keep myself fed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thought for a moment. “That sounds lonely,” was what you finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. But it’s fine now, because I have you and Inspector Hildibrand!” She grinned, back to usual cheery Nashu. “I wouldn’t trade this life for anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I am eternally grateful to have had the chance to meet the both of you,” you said, and you meant it. In a world where your actions were put before your identity, having people who were blissfully unaware of your titles was… nice. If the world didn’t regularly depend on you, you would happily spend your days solving mysteries with Hildibrand and Nashu instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu grinned. “Same here! You helped me find the inspector again after five long years…” She did some last touches on your hair and instructed you to turn around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person in the mirror could hardly be called you, at least not as you normally went. The battlefield allowed you precious little time for fashion, but you still liked to do what you could. Your hair was styled in a way that framed your face perfectly, and the makeup Nashu had put on was tasteful. She really had a knack for this, thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ta-daa!” she cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nashu… this is fantastic!” You stood and turned to face her. “Thank you so much!” You hugged the other woman lightly, which she happily returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu giggled. “Only the best for the new overlady of the Gentle Dead Men!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering how eager Autgar was to accept you flustered you a little. “Ah, that’ll be interesting to explain to my other friends…” You could almost see the Scions’ faces in your mind’s eye, the sheer disbelief on their expressions as you explained your situation and relationship status to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, however, you were content to keep these two parts of your life separate. Your time with Hildibrand and Nashu was time spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> having to be the Warrior of Light, and you liked it that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned around in the mirror a few times, examining yourself at all angles. This sure was a lot of leg you were showing off… “... Do you think he’ll like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think he’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> it,” Nashu replied, grinning mischievously; it seemed she knew something you didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could reply, a knock sounded at the front door. “Is it time already?” you wondered aloud, looking out the window to see that it was indeed just starting to be evening. Who knew a pampering session could make time fly so fast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must be the inspector. Wait here, I want it to be a surprise!” Nashu said as she quickly disappeared in the direction of the foyer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be Hildibrand, you thought, or it could be- “If it’s anyone else, anyone at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all,</span>
  </em>
  <span> yell for me immediately!” you called after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a seat on your bed and arranged yourself to look enticing. In actuality, you were certain you must have looked rather awkward, but you were giving it your best shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the foyer, you could hear two muffled voices, one of which clearly belonged to Hildibrand. You breathed a sigh of relief; for now, you had eluded Nashu’s stalker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No peeking!” Nashu exclaimed, stepping into sight of the doorway with Hildibrand being dragged by the arm. The man in question had one gloved hand clapped over his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am coming on my own accord, Nashu, there is no need to-“ He stopped in the doorway and took his hand off his eyes. What he saw made him stop mid-sentence immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was either very good or very bad… You gulped. “Hi Hildy,” you said, trying your best to sound sultry. “You look stunned.” You uncrossed your legs and crossed them the other way, drawing attention to the high slits on both sides of the outfit. You saw his eyes follow the moment, mouth agape with what you hoped was awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu reached over and physically shut his jaw with an audible clack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, his eyes snapped back up to your face, and his cheeks reddened. “My dear…” he began. “You look absolutely breathtaking. The stars themselves could not compare to your radiance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was your turn to be flustered, but you maintained your bravado. “Well, I would hope so. We spent a few bells getting me ready, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked in confusion. “All this… for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I wanted to look nice for my inspector,” you said, winking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always look nice!” he exclaimed almost immediately, and your heart swelled at his sweet honesty. “I told you before in Idyllshire, you would look wonderful in anything simply because it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> who is wearing it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, where did he learn to be this smooth? You rose from your perch on the bed and slinked over to him, radiating confidence you only sort of felt. When you made it over, you reached and pulled him into a soft kiss, which he did not hesitate to eagerly return. He wrapped his arms around you gently, taking care not to wrinkle your outfit or smudge your makeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you pulled apart, his eyes fluttered open and took a second to focus on your face. You leaned your forehead against his, smiling at him as he attempted to get his wits back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” you greeted coyly, darting forward to give him a quick peck on the lips before moving away from him and over to your vanity mirror where you’d placed a handbag you intended to use for the evening. His hands, which had settled chastely upon your waist, reached after for just a second before he numbly let them drop. Nashu was now nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, er, yes, hello! It is excellent to see you in such thigh- er, </span>
  <em>
    <span>high</span>
  </em>
  <span> spirits!” Hildibrand sputtered, reaching up to tug at his collar. “I have spent my time asking about the sights and I believe I have a few good ideas on how to spend the evening!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked back over to him, taking the arm he offered you in your own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to what you have in store for me, Hildy,” you said, lips quirking up in a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed and gestured to the foyer. “Shall we, my lady? Kugane awaits!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” You walked in tandem with him until you remembered something halfway across the foyer. “Nashu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nashu appeared at the balcony railing of the upstairs floor that contained the guest bedrooms. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll probably be back later tonight. If you feel unsafe or if </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> tries to break in, you call me on the linkpearl immediately, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a little kid, you know…” Nashu replied with a pout that made her appear far younger than her twenty one years of age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed. “I know. I just want you to keep safe. Don’t know who’s prowling about these days.” Well, you knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> who was prowling about, but Nashu refused to take your specific warnings and anything further than jest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine!” she said, grinning. “Now, you two have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” She waved, disappearing back down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Hildibrand began after Nashu was out of sight. “What has you so concerned for Nashu? She is very capable, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed. “I’ll tell you when we get out there. In fact, you can probably help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a confused face but nodded. “Of course, anything to keep my dear assistant safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d say that,” you said, smiling warmly at him with eyes half-lidded in affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let us face the eve with style and grace befitting gentlefolk such as ourselves!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The outfit is the <a href="https://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Eastern_Lady%27s_Togi">Eastern Lady’s Togi</a>, but her hair and makeup are for you to interpret for yourself!</p><p>I headcanon that Nashu is actually a half-decent aesthetician which would explain why she carries the full set around better than if it were just there for a joke. They had to make ends meet somehow in the three years between them meeting and Dalamud!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Diminutive Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A certain stalker gets his just desserts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really wanted to punt this creep all the way across the ocean, but I had to stick with what Hildy would think. He sees the good in everyone, after all.</p>
<p>Ah well, the Warrior can always kick his ass later.</p>
<p>(content warning for stalking and implied/referenced assault)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The other residents of the Ijin District paid you little mind as you left your humble abode with Hildibrand by your side. Your neighbor across the way, who was tending to some plants out front, waved to you, which you returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took a moment to check both sides of your house for any meddling Lalafellin stalkers. Hildibrand, of course, was curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps my keen inspector’s sense is working overtime, but something seems to have you preoccupied. Whatever is distressing you, my dear? Tell me, and I shall endeavor to help you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s stalking Nashu.” Better to be out with it than beat around the bush, especially with Hildibrand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand was, understandably, taken aback by this news. “My stalwart assistant has become someone’s target?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded solemnly. “This man, he flagged me down not long after I got back from… things in Ala Mhigo. He said he needed help ‘protecting’ the girl of his dreams, and he pointed me towards Nashu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A protector…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. An assailant. The way he described the things that could happen to her very much sounded like he wanted to do them to her himself.” When all you got was a blank stare, you elaborated. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> things, Hildy. Very ungentlemanly actions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed to understand. “Not on my watch! But for this perpetrator to be so bold as to state such intentions in the open… whatever is his motive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He claims he does it for love. But love… doesn’t involve stalking someone for five years!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand blinked. “Five years?! All without our noticing!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a feeling he’s been around for all of our investigations. When I look at him, he feels… familiar, in a shadowy sort of way.” You paused for a moment to think. “Does a Lalafellin man with amber eyes and a preference for the color pink ring familiar to you, perchance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Hildibrand assumed his usual thinking pose. “Ah, I do recall meeting such a person during our case in Costa del Sol! I asked him what he was doing hiding under a table, and he ran away! I thought perhaps he was a poor soul in need of our aid, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head. “He needs help, but not the sort of help we can provide. And what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs… is to leave Nashu alone. When I see him next, I intend to convey this to him in a most </span>
  <em>
    <span>convincing</span>
  </em>
  <span> manner.” You gestured to the weapon you kept strapped to you even now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded. “In most situations I would say not to interfere with matters of love and the heart. But this is not most situations! If you say the safety of my most loyal assistant is at stake, I must needs take this seriously!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you understand. I just…” You sighed, shaking your head. “I wish I’d known about this sooner! How did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> notice him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For him to slip past myself and my razor sharp investigative skills… a most elusive man indeed. Not to mention most of it would have taken place during…” He glanced up to where Dalamud no longer was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rubbed his upper arm soothingly. “Nothing you could have done all the way from Dalamud… or wherever it was you were during the years after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I still left her all alone for five long years. From what our good friend Wymond has told me, she… didn’t take the initial news well. Oh, how can I make it up to her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be there for her now,” you said, embracing him lightly. He wrapped an arm around you in response. “You’re her family, Hildy. She’s just glad to have you back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand hugged you tighter. “And I am glad to be back! At the very least, we must keep her safe, you and I.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Releasing Hildibrand from your arms, you punched your palm with a fist. “Let’s go find a certain little creep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, a gentleman does </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to eschew violence…” Hildibrand said with a grimace, holding up a finger as if to ask you to slow a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You frowned. “I know. Not to mention the Sekiseigumi forbid violence within the city limits… I suppose we should try and solve this peaceably… I’m not above physically carrying him to the authorities, though. I could do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand chuckled softly. “I know you could, dearest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t have to go far to find your man. In fact, he was skulking about right outside of the Ijin District, likely waiting for a certain someone to come out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad for him that you found him first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was so engrossed in his stalking that he didn’t even notice you until your shadow cast by setting sun engulfed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Waiting for someone, creep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood stock still and slowly turned to face the two of you, letting out a sharp shout and falling to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, miss samurai! I didn’t lay a hand on her! I never had the chance!” He flailed about on the ground, reminding you quite a bit of the namazu you’d chased away from Nashu the other day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scowled down at him. “That’s a confession if I’ve ever heard one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man took a moment to fully look at you. “Wait a moment… you’re the adventurer I hired to keep my love safe and sound! And you!” He pointed up at Hildibrand. “You’re the muscle-bound moron she’s always with! I won’t let you steal my love from me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you have the wrong idea here…” you said, gesturing by the fact that you and Hildibrand were currently linked by your arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Lalafellin stalker looked at you, Hildibrand, your linked arms, then back to the two of you in very rapid succession. “Whaaaaat?” He then proceeded to fall to his knees in front of Hildibrand and grovel in an overly dramatic fashion. “Oh, how do you do it, good sir? Please! Teach me your ways! Bequeath upon me your tips and tricks! To have the attention of all these lovely ladies… I crave it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand blinked in confusion. “... There are no tricks here, my good man. Nor do I employ any sort of strategy. I simply treat ladies with the respect they are due as fellow people!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a concept…” you added dryly. “But this has gone on for long enough!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-what do you mean?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You released Hildibrand to cross your arms and glare down at Nashu’s stalker, making sure to stand at your full height for added intimidation. “Leave. My friend. Alone.” You made sure to punctuate your every word for emphasis. “She doesn’t need your love or, gods forbid, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>protection</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Should I continue to see you skulking about, I will not hesitate to involve the authorities. And don’t think I’m not afraid to take matters into my own hands if I have to.” You shifted just enough so that the edge of your preferred weapon glinted in the light of the setting sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man took two steps back until his back hit the wall behind him. “Why are you threatening me? I’ve not done anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet. You’ve not done anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know your type. You watch and you wait and when she’s vulnerable, you swoop. Vile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand cleared his throat. “If I may say something, my dear…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your attitude changed like flipping a switch, an intimidation tactic you’d picked up from Julyan. “Oh, of course, Hildy! Didn’t mean to talk over you. Go right ahead.” You smiled sweetly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Lalafellin man you’d just threatened looked as if he’d seen the wrath of the Twelve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” he began, twisting himself in the throes of deep thought. “Ah, yes! Think about it like this, my small friend. How would you feel if you discovered someone was watching your every move for years on end without you knowing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think it the deepest expression of love!” the man exclaimed back. “To gaze from the shadows, knowing more about someone then they know about themselves! That is true love!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was clearly no helping this man. Still, rather than fly off the handle, you decided to go along with Hildibrand’s method of handling this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, you forced your tone to be as amiable as possible. “But if this person never revealed themselves, leaving you to forever be unaware?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This seemed to make the man think. “Hmm… you might have a point there. So what you’re saying is I should reveal myself to her and declare my feelings once and for all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shock of your response nearly caused him to fall over. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lost your chance when you stalked her for five years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-stalked?” The man hung his head in what you hoped was some modicum of shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were quickly losing your patience. “Yes, what you’re doing is called </span>
  <em>
    <span>stalking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s not romantic. It’s creepy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” He then looked up to you, eyes filled with tears. “But I love her so much!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you love the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her. Have you ever actually spoken to her? How can you claim to know someone’s heart when all you do is watch?!” You were sure you were yelling now, but this was getting too close to home for your liking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man blinked a few times, reaching up to scrub at the tears before they fell. “I think I understand. I… I have some thinking to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly dashed away before you could even respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took a deep breath and tried to calm yourself. “Sorry you had to see me like that, Hildy.” This time it was you who was hanging your head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed a hand on your shoulder. “Are you… are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… don’t know.” You turned to face him. “I… how much do you know about what I do when I’m not with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that like me, you are a great hero!” He nodded solemnly, completely sure of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he wasn’t off the mark. “Yes. There are so many people out there that know my face, but I don’t know them in return. They’ve heard of all these things I’ve done, and they think that means they know me. They put words in my mouth, tell me what they think I think and feel. People… have this idea of me that they let blind them. But they don’t know me. All they know is the Warrior of Light.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want people to like you for who you are, not what you’ve done. An understandable sentiment if I’ve ever seen one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded, trying to stop yourself from tearing up and smudging your makeup. “That’s why I like you, Hildy. You’ve never cared about that crap for a moment. You try to see the good in people and to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>is important.” You sniffled. “I wish there were more people like you out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped you in another hug, which you happily took. “All I’ve ever wanted to do is help people,” he said, stroking your hair softly. “That’s why I left home! So I could follow that dream, to be seen as someone other than just the heir to House Manderville.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re doing a great job,” you told him, and you meant it. “All the people we’ve met… You’ve touched their lives, made them better versions of themselves. And some people, they’re always going to be rude and mean. But you’ve never let that stop you from being the kind person you are.” You moved so that you were looking him straight in the eyes. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a hero, Hildibrand. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>hero.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so you kissed him like one, deep and passionate. There was no hesitation from either of you, just affection, adoration, </span>
  <em>
    <span>longing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kissing Hildibrand was like coming home after a long and strenuous journey; it was comfortable, reassuring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you parted, it was with reluctance. “So much for not smudging my makeup,” you teased, taking a moment to fix your hair as best you could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful with or without, and I hope you know that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled. “I do, but it’s nice to dress up every now and then, especially if it gets you looking at me like you did back there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand coughed awkwardly. “Er, yes… about that. Do forgive my brazen, ungentlemanly gawking. I was merely caught off guard… Please don’t think me uncouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked it,” you replied, winking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you did? Well I must say...” He blushed faintly. “Red is a most excellent color on you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You snorted, coming in for a quick peck on the lips before returning to his side once more. “I’ll keep that in mind…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching down, Hildibrand took your hand in his, squeezing it. “I… please do not feel obligated to dress up for me, though! I’ve said it before and I shall say it again, you look radiant in anything and everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, taking the opportunity to get right up to his ear. “How about nothing?” you purred, nipping at his earlobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand started sputtering, which made you laugh. “Certainly! I mean! That is to say! I haven’t been thinking about that! Not at all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smirking, you slipped behind him to his other side, giving it the same treatment. “It’s alright if you have. Maybe I’ve been thinking too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His blush got worse. “Ah, have you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps. We should talk more about that after our date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “I am… certainly open to the idea!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More to look forward to. But for now, your presence is more than enough.” You slipped back to his side, taking his arm once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Presence…” he muttered. “Presence… presents! Oh, I forgot!” He smacked his forehead with his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tilted your head at him. “Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed nervous again. “There were flowers in the market, red ones. I was going to get them for you, but I got so caught up in my research that I lost track of time. I had to run all the way over here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Hildy…” You kissed him again, dipping him low like you’d done on the Ruby Sea. “You’re so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>very sweet. Whatever did I do to deserve you?” You released him and twirled him back up into a standing position and he stared for a moment, breathless and awestruck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, ah, ask myself the same thing frequently,” he finally replied. “About you, I mean. Not myself, though I admit my talents are many…” He was rambling now, and you found it so very endearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grinned. “So, what were you researching that whole time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand suddenly started looking everywhere but you. “Uh, trade routes! And… geography! Boring things, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm…” You, of course, didn’t believe him. In fact, you now had a little hunch about what it was he was looking at. “Find any interesting… <em>maps</em> in your search?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything was… very informative.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stifled a laugh behind your hand. “I’m glad it was a good learning experience for you. Never too old to learn something new, I always say. Now…” You took his hand in yours, rubbing your thumb against the back of his hand. “Shall we? The pier is beautiful at this time of evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Three guesses what Hildy was ACTUALLY researching, and the first two don’t count.</p>
<p>Maybe someday I’ll actually get to the good stuff, but that day isn’t today.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading this far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Duty Duly Noted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A tender moment, interrupted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a real sidequest you can take on at level 67, though the real one doesn’t involve our dearest inspector.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first stop you’d insisted on making during your date was the Umineko Teahouse; in your time in the East, you’d developed a taste for dango and you were dying to have Hildibrand try it. Hildibrand, despite his rather explosive experience with Nashu’s dango Delights, was eager to humor you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t keep the grin off your face as you ordered your usual from the staff. They seemed intrigued by your plus one, and you were more than happy to introduce Hildibrand to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone here has been extraordinarily nice thus far!” Hildibrand commented as the two of you took a seat on one of the benches. You faced the aetheryte, watching the floating stone twirl and glow in the light of the setting sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kugane is a great place if you know the right people. They love tourists,” you said. “Well, as long as we’re spending gil, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand watched you take a bite of your food before following suit, doing as you did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, this is scrumptious! I can see why you like these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled. “This has been my go-to place whenever I’ve had some free time. Which admittedly… isn’t very often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand was silent for a moment. “Has it truly been months since Ishgard?” he finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing wistfully, you nodded at him. “I guess it felt like nothing to you, being in stasis and all, but… yes.” You stared out into the distance, eyes fixing absently on the aetheryte as you watched people milling about. “Between then and now I’ve explored two whole continents and helped spearhead just as many revolutions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled. “Yes. I barely had a moment to myself. But as adventurous as it was, it wasn’t all fun and games. I… We lost a lot of good people, Hildy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dangerous business, war,” Hildibrand replied seriously. “There are many reasons I decided to leave home and eschew politics, but my dislike for violence was a major one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever regret it?” You asked, leaning your head on his shoulder as you polished off the last of your dango. “Running away from home, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand shook his head. “Not a bit, my dear. Life on the road has been far from glamorous, but this is my true calling. I was never meant for a life of noblemans’ parties or Syndicate meetings. Being an inspector, helping people… this has always been my destiny!” He sighed. “Would that my mother and father could understand that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled, patting him softly on the arm. “Godbert and Julyan just want what they think is best for you, misguided as they may possibly be. And I think they’re slowly coming around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand laughed softly. “They certainly seem fond of you,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re glad there’s someone out there looking out for you.” You looked him in the eye. “I’m glad to be that someone. I don’t know where I’d be if I hadn’t decided to cross the Sagolii with Nashu that day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m eternally grateful you did, and not only because I got to meet you! You were able to look out for dear Nashu when I could not, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned. “She’s been a good friend to me these past few years.” You shook your head. “Gods, I can't believe it’s been so long since I set out from home myself. I started out as some no-name adventurer doing odd jobs for spare gil, and now… well, now I’m a little bit more well known.” You leaned back on your hands and gave Hildibrand a sly smile. “My feats pale in comparison to a certain Gentleman Inspector, however.” You winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I wouldn’t sell yourself short like that, my dear. Many of our companions speak of you with the most glowing of praise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt your face heat up. “Ah, do they?” You always had been curious about what people said about you when you weren’t around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do indeed. You know I would never lie to you!” He nodded sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good man, Hildibrand Manderville,” you said, reaching down to grab his hand, which was resting on the bench. He blushed faintly as you twined your fingers with his, and the sight made you unable to resist the urge to lean in and kiss him on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand sputtered. “Ah, what was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fixed him with a devious grin. “Because you’re sweet.” You went in for the attack, peppering his face with dozens of little kisses as he flailed and laughed. The flailing caused the last bit of dango still attached to his stick to fly off and hit a Roegadyn man sitting a few benches away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh,” you said, standing and pulling him up with you as the now dango-covered man rose and started towards you. “Run!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you dashed off into the evening, you cackling the whole way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You only stopped when you felt you were a safe distance away from the teahouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning over a railing to catch your breath, you huffed out a few more laughs. “I haven’t laughed that hard in such a long time. Oh, that was great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand looked conflicted. “Should we not go back and apologize to that gentleman? He seemed disgruntled by everything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, Byakudan? He’ll be okay, he knows me well enough by now as a fellow regular.” You turned to see Hildibrand was still frowning. “Tell you what, next time I see him I’ll apologize for the both of us. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, I shall take you at your word!” He looked around. “Where are we, anyhow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gazed out across the railing to the sea set ablaze by the setting sun. “Looks like we made it over to the piers. We should take a walk underneath, look out at the ocean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like as good an idea as any! The night is yours, my dear.” He offered his arm once more but you pleasantly surprised him by taking his hand instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed as you did so, but squeezed your hand to show the action was wanted and appreciated. Giggling, you led him down the stairs and along the edge of the pier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter how many times I see it, I never get tired of the sunsets here,” you said. “There’s just something about the area that makes them… breathtaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a beautiful sight indeed, but it is very much improved by the presence of the lovely lady by my side!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but giggle. “H-Hildy…” You swatted him lightly on the upper arm with your free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it! The way you gaze out upon the sea with wonder… ‘tis a sight in and of itself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one I’d rather be here with than you.” You leaned into him, content to bask in his presence as the gulls screamed and the water lapped at the walls below you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand reached out with his other arm and gently nudged you to turn towards him. When you did, he flashed you his signifier grin and leaned in to kiss you, pausing a moment to give you the chance to pull away if you wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You definitely did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to pull away and instead eagerly closed the distance, kissing him deeply as you dropped his hand to wrap your arms around him. His hands settled at your waist as yours traveled up to his shoulders. You deepened the kiss, nipping at his lower lip. He grunted and returned the favor, grip on your waist tightening just a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s… there’s some open space under the bridge,” you gasped when you broke briefly for air. “No one… would see us between the pillars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded and let you guide him over to the underside of the bridge. When you were out of sight of the general public, you quickly backed him up against a pillar, not bothering to break your liplock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands slid down his arms as you kissed deeper still, and you reveled in the feel of the firm muscles that laid beneath his suit jacket. Maybe tonight you’d finally see more of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we really be… doing this? Out here, I mean,” Hildibrand asked as he leaned his head back against the pillar you had him pinned to. Though he’d broken the kiss to catch his breath, you took advantage of the position and planted kisses down the exposed line of his neck. You could feel his pulse speeding up under your touch, and this time he made no move to stop you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember,” you said. “Nothing that you don’t want as well.” He nodded, and when he didn’t indicate a wish for you to cease you continued your kissing assault on all of the exposed skin you could reach on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand groaned softly. “Ah, that’s-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Is somebody there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sprung back from Hildibrand and looked around for the source of the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing the voice a second time, you ascertained it was coming from a man on the ground a few pillars away. The robes suggested he was of the Sekiseigumi, and the look on his face implied extreme pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Libido basically forgotten, you switched into serious mode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My good man, what has happened here?!” Hildibrand, it seemed, was on the same page as you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man snapped his gaze up to the two of you, arm twitching towards his sword before relaxing as he seemed to recognize the both of you as a young couple rather than any sort of troublemakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I was set upon by foreign devils, ambushed! You… you two are foreign but do not look to be devils.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You drew your weapon and took a protective stance in front of the Sekiseigumi samurai. “Are the assailants still in the area? Which way did they go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man coughed, shaking his head. “I did not see which way. I take great risk trusting this to you two but I’ve neither the time nor the choice. Please, you must help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded. “Of course! Tell us what needs to be done and we shall do it posthaste!” Gods, could this man be any more selfless? You could feel yourself falling harder for him where you stood. And you supposed that yes, you truly and fully had fallen for Hildibrand somewhere along the way. Perhaps being in love wasn’t as bad as you were anticipating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was something you could think about later. Right now, you had an injured man to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Sekiseigumi brother… he patrols the alleys of the Kogane Dori markets. He must be told of this attack... lest he suffer the same fate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a move to stand but a wave of pain forced him back down in a sitting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would that you had a healer’s soul stone with you at this moment… You crouched down next to him, checking him over for wounds and finding one moderately sized one on his side. He wasn’t going to bleed out but he definitely shouldn’t be up and about. “You’re in no state to move,” you said. “I’ll go find your fellow blade and tell him.” You looked to Hildibrand. “Hildy, stay here with him and linkpearl me if anything happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood and dashed for the markets, grateful you’d chosen an outfit that allowed you freedom to run. The other Sekiseigumi was, of course, confused as to why you came sprinting up to him but took your report seriously, even going as far as to give you a salve to bring back to his injured comrade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushing back as fast as you could, you were relieved to find that no further mayhem had happened in your absence. Hildibrand had managed to get the injured Sekiseigumi up into a sitting position, and the two were talking quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing you, the samurai relaxed. “You return… what news have you of my brothers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knelt down next to him, taking the lid off the salve and briefly recoiling at the strong medicine smell that almost immediately hit your nose. “Your comrade is safe, and is gathering reinforcements as we speak. He gave me this salve to use on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sekiseigumi groaned in a mixture of pain and relief. “Thank you, travelers, and thank the gods he is safe. My apologies for pulling you into this, but I see now I was right to trust you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank us!” Hildibrand replied. “It is my calling in life to help my fellow man. This is the least we could do, and I’m certain my date would agree with me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt your face heat up at the reality of being referred to as Hildibrand’s date, but nodded nonetheless. “I’m glad we found you before something worse happened.” You dipped your fingers into the salve jar. “This is probably going to sting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sekiseigumi gritted his teeth and hissed as the disinfectant made contact with his skin. It certainly looked painful from where you were, but the salve was already helping with clotting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get you to a healer,” you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have healers back at the barracks, I’m confident I can-“ he made another effort to stand only to be knocked back by another wave of pain. “L-leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand shook his head. “A gentleman does not leave his comrade behind to face danger alone. Up you go!” Without much warning, Hildibrand scooped the man into his arms bridal style, much to the Sekiseigumi’s shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unhand me at once!” the smaller man exclaimed, non-injured side flailing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but both laugh at the sight and marvel at how strong Hildibrand must be to lift up the Sekiseigumi with barely any effort… Gulping, you pushed that second, less-than-savory thought aside for now. “Hildy, leave the man some dignity. Support him by the shoulders instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand blinked in confusion for a moment. “Oh, of course!” he finally said, setting the Sekiseigumi down on his feet and moving him so Hildibrand was supporting most of his weight. One of the man’s arms was thrown over Hildibrand’s shoulder, and Hildibrand had an arm around the other man’s torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sekiseigumi sighed. “This is… tolerable, I suppose. But let us make haste!” You had a feeling this man didn’t want to be seen relying on two foreigners for assistance… which was fair, you supposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kept watch for any would-be assailants as you and Hildibrand helped the man get back to the Sekiseigumi barracks. At the man’s wishes, you kept mostly to the back streets and consequently met few people on the way over there. The sun had long since departed the horizon, leaving lanterns and street lamps as your only source of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard at the barracks seemed glad to receive his brother blade back safely, and confirmed that reinforcements were indeed out and searching for the culprits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for getting you two involved in this,” the guard said, echoing his injured comrade’s words from earlier. “But it is also fortunate it was you who happened upon him and not more foreign devils. On behalf of the Sekiseigumi, you have our thanks for your assistance.” He bowed politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad he’s going to be alright,” you replied, bowing back. “Let us know if there’s anything else we can do to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard shook his head. “The gesture is appreciated, but further assistance is not required. Safe travels to the both of you.” The guard resumed his patrol, effectively signaling that this conversation was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was exciting,” you said as you walked back towards the markets, hand-in-hand with your inspector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand gave you his signature grin. “All in a day’s work. This is what makes my life fulfilling!” He thought for a moment. “Though I do find myself thinking back to what we were doing before we got interrupted.” You could see the blush on his face even in the dim light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a sly smile. “Oh? And what were your thoughts on the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blush intensified. “That it was… exhilarating. Perhaps we should revisit the idea… but not until we’ve left the public eye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever makes you comfortable, Hildy,” you said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek with a soft giggle. “Is little stuff like this okay though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded, a giddy, boyish grin plastered on his face. “More than alright! To know you have no qualms with showing the world how you feel… what a rush!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart melted just a little at the joy on his face. Gods, how could you not love him? It spurred you on to give him another kiss as you approached the bulk of the Kogane Dori markets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want everyone to see us,” you said sincerely, stopping to gaze into his eyes. “I'm not afraid of what people think. Let them see us, and see that I lo-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone running down the alleyway bumped into you, and you would have been knocked over had Hildibrand not caught you. The sheer number of Sekiseigumi following after this person told you this was likely the person who had attacked the man you’d just helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the criminal reveals themselves!” Hildibrand exclaimed, setting you back up on your feet. “Should we give chase?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched everyone disappear around a corner. “Looks like the Sekiseigumi have this one under control.” You sighed, lamenting the fact that the moment was gone, the mood broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” The way he caressed your arm so gently, the concern on his face...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, you shook your head as your heart skipped a beat. “I’m doing just fine. Even better since you caught me. My hero,” you purred, giving him one more cheek kiss for good measure before taking him by the hand once more. “Let’s go see what they’re selling tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By your lead, my dear!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What was the warrior going to say before she got interrupted? 👀</p><p>Fun fact: at the last convention I went to (haha, remember conventions? Yeah...) I met a very nice Hildibrand cosplayer who was nice enough to pick me up bridal style for a picture. That’s easily up there in top con moments for sure.</p><p>Maybe someday I’ll get this plot somewhere. Next chapter we might meet some familiar faces...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Comforts and Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Familiar faces are seen, and feelings are made known.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not dead, and neither is this story. I’m determined to write serious smut featuring this dumbass, dammit!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The time of evening did not seem to dissuade the shoppers of Kugane. In fact, there seemed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them now that the sun had gone down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light breeze blew through the marketplace as you and Hildibrand approached. It wasn’t a very strong wind, just enough to make you wish you’d brought a jacket or worn something that had sleeves. You shivered slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you cold, my dear?” Hildibrand asked from beside you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little, but I think I’ll-“ You didn’t have the chance to finish your statement, as Hildibrand had already begun to shed his jacket. He wrapped it around your shoulders and you smiled at him despite the heat bursting to your face. “T-thank you.” Gods, he was like something out of a cheesy romance novel, and you loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand was left in his usual bow tie and simple button-up, but he didn’t seem affected by the weather in the slightest. You supposed it wasn’t odd, considering you’d seen his father navigate the frozen tundras of Coerthas in </span>
  <em>
    <span>less…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(That was a sight that, unfortunately, you were sure was stuck with you for the rest of your days)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But of course! What sort of gentleman leaves his lady out in the cold?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lady… </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> lady. You could get used to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my inspector, that’s for sure,” you purred, taking his arm in yours as you finished slipping on his jacket. It didn’t fit quite right, not having been tailored for you, but it was definitely warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where shall we head first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You thought for a moment before remembering. “Oh! That’s right, I needed to pick up something at the apothecary. I, uh, put in a special order earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand blinked. “Order for what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” you said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You led him over to the apothecary's stall, which tonight was being run by a stern-faced young Hyurian man. You gave him your name and he handed you a bag with barely a word exchanged between you as you paid. Honestly, you preferred it like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s in there?” Hildibrand asked as you peeked inside the bag to check that the contents were accurate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to submit the other patrons to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate</span>
  </em>
  <span> details of your evening plans, you merely smirked and leaned in, whispering in Hildibrand’s ear </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what the potions would be used for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand was confused for only a split second; it seemed the man was catching on to how you operated. “What would you need those f- oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In case we- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The blush that had been on his face earlier returned in full force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled. “Only if you want to, Hildy. I promise you don’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to?” he asked, coughing awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” you said slyly, “looks like we’re in for a… </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy </span>
  </em>
  <span>night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You led on, pulling a sputtering Hildibrand by the arm as you grinned mischievously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you passed by the stall where you’d found Hildibrand earlier that day, the man at the counter called out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sir! The ijin in the suit! I was hoping you would stop by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand paused. “Do you mean me, good sir?” he called, embarrassment temporarily forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man at the stall nodded, bowing politely. “Yes, it is good timing on your part. I located a few books that would be of interest to you. Most are from your native Eorzea, and the contents may be to your liking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Books?” you asked Hildibrand, who stiffened upon remembering you were right beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ‘tis nothing of import,” he said, though the blush slowly creeping back into his face implied the contrary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man beckoned Hildibrand forward and placed a few books on the counter in front of him. You stepped forward to read the titles, picking up the one closest to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aether’s Glittering Kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” you read inquisitively, arching an eyebrow. Was this what you thought it was? No…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now you had to know. You quickly scooped up the other two books before Hildibrand could get to them and ducked underneath his arm as he grabbed for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick glance at the spines revealed that yes, they were exactly what you thought they were. In your arms sat copies of popular Eorzean romance novels </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plucked is the Rose of Ul’dah</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>To Woo a Lord of Coerthas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were very familiar with these two novels; in fact, the latter happened to be one of your favorites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hildy…” you said, trying your best to stifle a giggle. “Hildy, is this your ‘research’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not!” he exclaimed, not convincing in the slightest. He sounded mortified that you found this humorous, and this actually made you pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stacked the books neatly in your arms, laughter evaporating gradually. “Hildy… it’s okay if it is,” you replied, handing them gingerly to him. “I actually really like two of these, and the third looks like a fun read.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you don’t find it… unbecoming of a gentleman to be caught reading such… ‘literature’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all!” you exclaimed with a vigorous shake of your head. “In fact, I think it’s sweet you’re trying to learn somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushed once more, teeth slowly ceasing the chatter they’d started up without your noticing. “I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>intended</span>
  </em>
  <span> to finish this up on my own…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You winked. “Oh, but that’s no fun… Maybe we can do some </span>
  <em>
    <span>reading </span>
  </em>
  <span>together,” you said, grinning at how he immediately started stammering in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any response Hildibrand would have had for you was cut off as the shopkeeper cleared his throat sternly. Oh… oops. You’d pretty much forgotten he was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have not paid for the items yet,” he informed you coolly. Hildibrand patted his pockets for enough time that he began to become distressed, so you wordlessly took some gil out of the bag you’d brought with you and swiftly paid the man, who nodded politely and ushered you away to let others browse the wares he was offering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you. I believe I must have left my funds in my other pants!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blinked. “The ones Nashu blew up the other day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shrugged. “It’s all good,” you said. “Only the best for my inspector…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He coughed awkwardly. “Ah, yes. Quite. Verily so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I have to know… what in the world gave you this idea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well…” Hildibrand twisted his face up in an exaggerated frown. “Do you remember that night at the Fortemps manor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled. “How could I ever forget?” Warm company, interesting revelations, the attention of a handsome man…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You flatter me.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway! During the next day in which we were sequestered there, I happened into a conversation with the younger of the two lords of the manor…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d talked with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emmanellain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You buried your face in your hands. “What did you tell him?” you groaned. Gods, no wonder the boy had been giving you knowing smirks that whole time you’d weathered the storm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er…” Hildibrand replied, hesitating. “Well,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I suppose I was in good spirits the day after our…” he coughed, “encounter. Young Lord Emmanellain picked up on that nigh immediately. For what it is worth, I did not specify that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he knows. No wonder he had a shite-eating grin on his face the whole time we were there. What… what did you talk about with him?” You wanted to assess the damage, see how badly you’d have to thwap Emmanellain the next time you saw him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand seemed to be choosing his words very carefully in a rare burst of wisdom. “I asked him if he had any advice for someone trying to court a lady for the first time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blinked. In theory, that wasn’t so bad, but… this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emmanellain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I dare ask what he said in response?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand made a face. “Er, a lot of what he said was conflicting and… rather ungentlemanly. The only bit I decided to follow was to consult literature.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You breathed a sigh of relief. That venture was harmless, at the very least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Additionally, it seemed Hildibrand had good taste in books)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His young manservant was far more helpful!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Honoroit,” you said, smiling. “He’s a sweet boy. I should bring him some pastries next time I visit Dragonhead… anyroad, what did he say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded. “A sharp young lad, he was! Once his liege was out of earshot, he suggested I take the man’s suggestions with a grain of salt. He was the one who suggested I ask you out on a proper date. He also suggested the flowers, but...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kissed him on the cheek. “I’m glad he did. I’m happy to be here with you, Hildy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As am I to be with you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, you put the books in your satchel and turned to go elsewhere in the markets, only to run smack into a familiar pink Lalafellin… woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(It took a moment for your heart rate to go back to normal.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tataru!” you exclaimed, reaching down to help your friend and fellow Scion to her feet. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s okay!” the smaller woman answered, happily taking your help. “I was too busy looking at the sales over there!” She pointed to a nearby stall emblazoned with signs advertising nigh unbelievable discounts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed; no matter what changed over the years, Tataru was still Tataru. “Some things never change,” you quipped, grinning at her. Your already high spirits were further raised by running into one of your closest friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru mock-curtseyed. “You know me!” She then seemed to realize something. “Oh, I didn’t know you’d be in town! You should have linkpearled me so we could go for tea, or to the hot springs!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well… I was hoping to lay low for a bit. Still recovering after the throne room incident, yeah? Dunno if things would have turned out half as well if it weren’t for Arenvald.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I got the letter about that from Lyse! I’m so glad you’re okay!” Tataru came forward and wrapped you in a hug, though with your height difference the scene looked more like a toddler clinging to her mother’s leg than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gave her a pat on the head. “It’ll take more than one primal to do me in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru finally seemed to notice Hildibrand, taking a step back in surprise that you knew had to be slightly exaggerated. “Oh, who’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, you pondered whether or not you were ready for the Scions to know you were in a committed relationship. After how the last one ended, they were pretty sure it would be a while yet before you opened your heart once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(But Hildy had a way of doing things unconventionally, that was for sure.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Screw it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought; </span>
  <em>
    <span>let the world know about us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to respond only to be cut off by Hildibrand performing his signature flex and grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inspector Hildibrand, Agent of Inquiry extraordinaire at your service, my dear lady!” he exclaimed. “I assume you are a friend of my date’s?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru giggled. “Yes! She and I have been through a whole lot!” She then smirked. “So… you’re her</span>
  <em>
    <span> date</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled, shaking your head affectionately. Oh, Tataru… “Yes, Inspector Hildibrand and I are… seeing one another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Tataru cheered, hopping up and down with delight. “Oh! Was he that man you were telling us about? The one you were always looking for everywhere you went?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your face heated up; you weren’t sure if you’d wanted Hildibrand to know about that just yet… “Ah, yes… he has a habit of getting himself… lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was out for months, apparently! Cursed to be someone’s table decoration!” Hildibrand added. “I, of course, know nothing of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed. “And what did we learn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I make a comment about my mother’s age, do so out of earshot of her,” he replied solemnly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s as good a lesson as any,” you said, snorting with affection, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru giggled at the sight. “This is adorable! I’m so happy for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your face heated up. “Ah, thanks. I… I’m happy too.” And it was the truth. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy, and at peace, more so than you had been in months. It finally seemed like things were calming down, and you didn’t know how long this was going to last, so you intended to make every moment of it count.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do tell me…” Hildibrand began. “What has brought you out here to Kugane, Miss Tataru? Is aught amiss? Any mysteries that need solving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru thought a moment, ponytail swaying as she did. “Hmm… not that I can think of. Is that what you two are up to? Solving mysteries?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grinned. “It’s a welcome break from saving the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>you do?” Tataru asked jokingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Weave. Or balance a checkbook,” you shot back. “That’s why I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tataru.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru blushed. “Oh, you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it! I don’t know what the Scions would do without their most important member.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t make it without you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You both laughed merrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand grinned at the two of you. “I’m glad to see you have such good friends, my dear!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno what I’d do without her, Hildy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru studied Hildibrand for a moment. “... Do I know you from somewhere? You look… familiar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand frowned. “Hmm… I am told I have more than just a passing resemblance to my father, who happens to be rather well known as a goldsmith in-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, I see it now!” she gasped. “Your father is on the Syndicate! You’re Lord Manderville’s son!” You could already see the cogs turning in Tataru’s head. Much as you adored the other woman, she had a tendency to let her ambition get the best of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Hildibrand nodded. “Well, yes, but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hildy’s decided to pursue other things,” you interjected, seeing that your date wasn’t interested in telling his life story for who knew what numbered time. “So he lives completely independent of his family’s influence… <em>and</em> fortune.” You shot her a look, but it was hard to stay irritated at someone you truly considered to be one of your best friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I travel the world, helping those in need! I know no rest, for I am a Gentleman of Light, endlessly coming to the aid of others. There is no task too small, no client worthy of being overlooked!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tataru laughed. “I think I see why you two get along so well.” She looked up at Hildibrand. “You take good care of her, you understand? Or else!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded rapidly. “I would never dream of hurting her, Miss Tataru.” He knelt down so that he was level with her. “You have my word!” He crossed one hand over his heart and reached out the other to shake hands with Tataru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Lalafellin woman took the offered hand with a cheeky smile. “Ooh, this one’s a keeper! You hold onto him, now, or else I might swoop in!” she warned you, though you could tell she was exactly zero percent serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flushing slightly Hildibrand cleared his throat pointedly and rose to a standing position. This reaction just made Tataru giggle more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, don’t let me keep you two! I’m sure you’ve got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic </span>
  </em>
  <span>evening ahead.” Catching your eye, Tataru threw you a wink that implied she knew exactly what you were getting up to later tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was your turn to feel embarrassed, but you didn’t exactly have a leg to stand on as far as denying it. You’d planned this evening in your head from the moment you’d been reunited with Hildibrand, all the way down to the dress you had on and what you had on <em>underneath</em>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you about it over tea tomorrow. Well, not</span>
  <em>
    <span> everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course.” You coughed awkwardly as you took a step in a direction that was away from Tataru. “Meet at the Ruby Bazaar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have Hancock put on the good tea!” she called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a cheery wave, Tataru stepped back into the crowd of people, her small form completely obscured within seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand chuckled. “What lively friends you have! However did you two come to know one another?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s a Scion of the Seventh Dawn as well. She’s probably the most important of us… she manages our budget and mends our clothes.” You were completely serious when you said that none of them would probably be able to get by if it weren’t for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, the true makings of an organization’s backbone! Though you may not think it when you look at me, I too know my way around a marketplace! As for weaving, however…” The fact that he owned several identical suits to replace the ones that got torn and dirtied on a day to day basis was enough information for you to extrapolate upon without him needing to finish his statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching down to take his hand in yours once more, you flashed him a sweet smile. “Everyone has something they’re good at. You’re good at helping people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave your hand a light squeeze. “As are you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You snorted. “A little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, perhaps. I’d truly forgotten what it felt like to do something for myself for once. Tonight has been… nice. No, more than nice. Amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you walked a bit away from the crowd, crossing a bridge that led you closer to your rented home in the Ijin District. Over here, there were fewer people, and you could speak freely with Hildibrand without fear of being overheard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you walked hand-in-hand with your inspector, you felt the butterflies in your stomach come back as you glanced at the way the street lamps lit his face just so. There was something about being out and about with him that just thrilled you, and you wondered how in the hell it had taken you this long to realize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(When you thought back to your adventures in Eorzea and your willingness to follow Hildibrand all around the continent from that early on, however, perhaps it wasn’t as much of a mystery as you’d thought.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This newfound realization that you were most likely utterly, officially, irreversibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Hildibrand of all people was both wonderful and terrifying at the same time. To feel this open again after having known such profound loss was a most intoxicating fear. You knew this was risky; bad things happened to the people you were close to with alarming frequency. But if there were a safer person to be in love with, you had no idea who they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You paused under a street lamp and Hildibrand stopped after a moment when he realized that you had. “Hildy…” you began, feeling your heart race.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” He raised a thin eyebrow at you. “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… it’s…” You forced back a big grin. “Something is </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I…” You turned and grabbed his other hand, spinning to face him and looking him straight in the eye. “Hildy, I…” Come on, you urged yourself, you could do it. Just say it! You took a deep breath and swallowed the words back down if only for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand looked like he also wanted to say something. “You know, I must admit… This is all very new to me. Brilliant though my powers of deduction are, I did not foresee this coming, and I’ve… never felt like this before.” He took a step closer to you, and your heart flipped about along with your stomach. “My dear, I…” He took a deep breath. “A Manderville man is not known for being controlled by his fear, so I will just say it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hildy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I’ve fallen in love with you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t think you could grin any wider. Letting go of his hands, you instead opted to throw your arms around his neck and shoulders instead, the force of your embrace causing Hildibrand to stumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too!” you exclaimed, pulling him to you in a passionate kiss. Nigh delirious with giggles upon breaking for air, you held him like you were never going to let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing as well, Hildibrand picked you up by your waist and spun you around, but nothing like his father would do to suplex him. No, this was gentle and sweet, like he felt he had to be careful with you. The melody of your combined joy sounded through the night and there likely wasn’t a soul in Kugane who wasn’t aware that you, the esteemed Warrior of Light, were happily in love with one Hildibrand Helidor Maximilian Manderville.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Many thanks to the book club for helping me come up with titles for sordid Eorzean romance novels.</p>
<p>So my birthday was on the 29th of June and I decided my present to myself was that I was finally going to finish this chapter I’ve let sit for too damn long.</p>
<p>Next chapter, things heat up again...</p>
<p>(also yes those are contraceptive potions she has)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Gentleman Does, After Being Asked (explicit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You all know why you’re here and what they’re getting up to ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I did it. I lewded Hildibrand. Whether or not I did so successfully... well, that’s up to you guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took Hildibrand a moment to realize what he was doing, but the second he did he placed you back on the ground as gently as he could and took a cautionary half-step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies!” he exclaimed. “Did I hurt you? Sometimes I forget my own strength.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You started laughing all over again. “Hildy, that was gentle as can be. And it was… nice.” You felt a flush creeping up your neck. “You’re really strong, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand sighed. “It is part of being a Manderville man, my dear. ‘Tis taken me an age to be able to rein in myself. And sometimes I still worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping back into his embrace, you gave him a little kiss on the cheek. “Once again, you’re just too sweet. Nothing you’ve done so far has brought me any harm, and I promise I will let you know if it does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate that greatly!” he replied, wrapping his arms around you once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed happily into the embrace. “I love you…” you murmured into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that you’d said it once, you felt you could say it again and again without fear. It felt so free to be open for once; you were often known as a stoic individual who responded to situations with stone-faced nods and little else. You hadn’t always been like that, but years of battle after battle and loss after loss made you clam up because if you did anything else, anything at all, you were likely to burst. You had already done so twice, and each time had resulted in you fighting a manifestation of your own trauma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was neither here nor there. Right now, you were feeling safe and content in the arms of your inspector. Nothing in the world could harm you now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, you were still thinking about one thing…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hildy…” you began, lifting your head up for breathing and talking room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled a little, trying to figure out how to phrase what you wanted to say next. “I’ve been thinking… that samurai we helped, you were able to pick him up like he weighed nothing, robes and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand seemed confused about where this was going. “Yes… I seem to have inherited my father’s strength, as he did from his father before him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” You were hesitating now. Was this weird? “Do you think you’d be able to pick </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> up like that?” It was a bit embarrassing, but you enjoyed being picked up and carried places. It wasn’t something that happened often anymore, what with people being too terrified to approach or lay hands on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>vaunted</span>
  </em>
  <span> Warrior of Light like that, even if they were an intimate partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passed, and then another, and you were beginning to worry that you had overstepped your boundaries and made him uncomfortable. You opened your mouth to apologize when the sensation of Hildibrand </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweeping you off your feet interrupted you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed as he picked you up like you weighed nothing. “Is this alright?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Perfect!” you said, elated. “You’re so strong… but responsible about it. Such a gentleman…” You nuzzled into his chest, sighing contently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand responded by blushing an interesting shade of pink. “Ah, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I strive to be at all times, yes!” From here you could just faintly feel his heart thumping a little faster than normal. Could it be that getting this close to you made him feel as thrilled as you felt being in his arms?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s part of why I love you.” You drew meaningless patterns on his shirt with your finger, and you could feel the solid muscle he hid beneath his suit most days. “So… have you been thinking about what we talked about earlier? You know… about </span>
  <em>
    <span>later?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” you purred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Hildibrand exclaimed, standing up straight. “Ah, er, yes, I have been giving it some thought…” From your vantage point in his arms you could see the blush on his face starting to creep down his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled softly. “And what do you think?” When he didn’t immediately answer, you shifted your expression to be more serious. “And you can say you’re not interested in that, I promise. You have my word that I will not judge you or think any less of you for it.” You raised your right hand as if you were testifying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand took a deep breath. “I… the thing is… I would very much like to! You make me feel all these things I’ve never felt before! But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?...” you asked in a sweet and supportive tone, tilting your head curiously at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But is it truly alright to openly engage in such thoughts and actions? As a gentleman, I must needs conduct myself with integrity!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled softly up at him. “Is that what this is all about?” you asked, not a hint of disdain or irritation in your voice. It certainly made sense, at the very least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand sighed, pulling you just a little closer. He showed no signs of fatigue despite having you in his arms this whole time. “As you know, I was taught from a young age to treat all with respect, most importantly ladies. This was a value instilled in me by my dear parents, especially my mother…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did her job a little too well,” you finished, knowing his occasional reluctance to admit things out loud. “And now you feel guilty for wanting to…” You chose your next words carefully. “... engage in physical intimacy. Or even for thinking about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see I did well in sharpening your powers of deduction!” He grinned at you, twinkle and all, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt your heart break a little. It wasn’t out of disappointment, but rather for the man who held you in your arms, your brave and lovely Inspector Hildibrand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sex and love often went together, you thought, but one wasn’t needed for the other to exist (a common misconception). It was clear Hildy </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> with all his heart, but had been holding himself back from… other types of affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While you were absolutely content with what you had, you could feel he was receptive to your advances and wanted to reciprocate them. The thing standing in his way, however, was inner conflict he felt over actually having these thoughts and urges in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(You’d seen something similar with many Ishgardian partners that you’d had over the years)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hildy…” You reached up with one hand and stroked his cheek softly. Under your touch, he shivered. “While you’re right that you should respect others and that random advances on folks aren’t such a great idea, you’ve seen that I very much want to do such activities. And that’s the most important part. Consent </span>
  <em>
    <span>matters</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s why I stopped when you stopped me, back in the Fortemps manor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That moment with you was all I could think about the entire way to Idyllshire!” he admitted, and this time it was your turn to feel flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smirked up at him, the hand on his cheek ghosting down his neck and shoulder in a deliberate movement that left goosebumps on his skin. “Was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand cleared his throat awkwardly, seemingly worried he’d said something wrong. “Er, yes! Such extended time spent in quiet travel is like to inspire deep thought, you see, and since that had been a recent happenstance, my mind happened to keep drifting back to it and-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was rambling, and it was adorable. You brought your hand back up and placed a single finger on his lips, effectively silencing him. “I’m flattered to hear I left that much of an impression, Hildy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but break into a fit of giggles at his stunned expression. Was he really so surprised at this point? Hadn’t you made your desire for him crystal clear by now? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Then again, Hildibrand had never been one for hints and subtlety...)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” You leaned up enough in his arms just enough to press your lips to his and then get right up next to his ear. “Why don’t we get back to my place and discuss this more in private?” you purred in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand’s response was to turn and run to the Ijin District as fast as he felt comfortable going while carrying you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though you were no stranger to the unique speeds that he and his family could reach, you were still impressed by how fast he got there without severely jostling you. His eagerness both amused and aroused you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You waved a hand to undo the aetherial lock you’d placed on the front door while Hildibrand fumbled with it with one slightly trembling hand. In the other, he had you still, supporting you by one arm with only a mild amount of difficulty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house was much as you’d left it, and you were relieved to see Nashu lounging on the couch in the foyer, book in hand and no meddling stalker in sight. She looked up at the sound of you two entering and broke out into a fanged grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see the date went well,” she said, a knowing look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed. “I’d say so!” Hildibrand set you gently down on your feet and you responded by giving him a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nashu looked out the window in an exaggerated fashion. “Cor, would you look at that! Your garden looks bone dry and your chocobo seems awfully lonely! I think I’ll help you with that since you’re being nice enough to let me stay here!” She leapt up from her seat and grabbed a trowel that was sitting on a table by the front door. “Have fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’d just watered your garden this morning, but you realized and appreciated what Nashu was doing. The front door slammed shut as Nashu ran outside, and then it was just you and Hildibrand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” you purred, turning to him with a sly smirk on your face. “Let’s talk some more. Come with me to my room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand gave a nervous gulp, but his tone of voice was yearning all the same. “Ah, yes. Lead the way, my dear!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so you did, giggling non-stop the whole way. There was just something about Hildibrand that made you feel like a love struck adolescent all over again. It had definitely been quite some time since you’d last felt this way about someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You led Hildibrand into your room and shut the door gently behind him. The flush on his face had reached down to the line of his collared shirt and bowtie. His hands flexed and relaxed at his sides, and he seemed at a loss for what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, remember,” you said softly. “Only what you feel comfortable with doing. If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop, no questions asked. Alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded rapidly. He took a step towards you, hand reaching slowly for your face. “May I?” he breathed, a hair’s breadth away from touching his lips to yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” you whispered back. And so he kissed you right then and there, soft and passionate, a far cry from the nervous puckering he’d responded with all those months ago in Ishgard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped your arms around him as you deepened it. He responded by tangling one hand in your hair and putting the other one chastely on your waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nibbling on his lip to entice him, you slowly walked him over to the bed, not breaking the kiss until you felt the back of your knees hit the soft mattress. It was then that you ended the liplock so you could fall back gently onto the bed under your own weight, grinning up at a stunned Hildibrand as you kicked your shoes off to parts unknown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand didn’t seem to know where to look. His eyes flitted between your face, the bed, the exposed skin of your thighs, and then immediately back to your face as his blush turned crimson.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you like to do next?” you asked sweetly, propping yourself up on your elbows and feeling a bit of heat begin to pool within you at how Hildibrand towered over you like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” he replied with all the eloquence he could muster at the time, which wasn’t much. “Er, let me just...” he trailed off, taking off his gloves and monocle and tossing them to the side, a far cry from how he’d folded his removed clothing neatly that night in the Fortemps manor. It was then you realized you were still wearing his suit jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tugged at the lapel. “Would you like me to take this off, Hildy?” you proposed, tossing him a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand stared like a deer in a caravan’s lantern before holding up a single finger. “Do… do you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>could maybe…” He seemed too flustered to even complete his request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing what he was trying to say, you sat up and leaned forward towards him. “Certainly,” you purred, gazing up at him with half-lidded, lustful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Words seemingly caught in his throat, he moved to the side of you and sat down on the bed. You could feel the heat radiating off him even through his clothing. He reached towards you with trembling hands and you turned so that you were facing him to make his job easier. His large hands laid solidly on your shoulders and he started pushing the fabric of his jacket down slowly, gingerly. It was if he was afraid if he moved too fast, the moment would be over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling warmly, you leaned forward and kissed him softly as you moved your shoulders to assist him. His bare hands were warm and rough on your skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. You could feel the calluses built up over years of tirelessly helping others. Truly, how was this man real?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this alright?” Hildibrand asked when he had the offending jacket completely off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than alright. You’re so sweet. Gods, I adore you.” You kissed him again. He brought a hand up to your face, and you noticed he was still trembling slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scooted back to give him breathing room. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand shook his head. “Just… a lot…” he said, taking a moment to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, we can take as long as you want. There’s no rush tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, bringing his hands back to your shoulders and down the length of your arms. “Beautiful…” he murmured, and your heart did a little flip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You reached forward and tugged at his bowtie. “You’re overdressed,” you teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand blinked in confusion. “Am I?” He looked down at himself. “Well, I suppose I am!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling, you tugged again. “Can I take this off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “You may!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled at the fabric and it came free after a few attempts. Hildibrand grasped it and tossed it in relatively the same direction as his gloves and monocle. He then reached up and undid the top button of his shirt, seeming to breathe a little easier once he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching forward, you brought your hands down to the second button. This was where he had stopped you before; if he stopped you again, you’d respect that. But there was charged tension in the air, and you had a feeling he wanted you as badly as you wanted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, he merely watched as you undid the buttons on his shirt, breathing heavy and fast as you worked your way down. When you undid the last button, he did away with the shirt as fast as he’d done everything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sat back a little and just admired him for a second. He was as muscular as you envisioned, and a light dusting of brown hair covered his chest and led down in a trail to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. It seemed he was getting excited already. You licked your lips subconsciously but made no moves to undress him further. You reached up to the fasteners on your dress but paused halfway through undoing the first one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you want to take this off me?” you offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand sputtered a moment. “Er, I believe you would be more adept at doing so than I, simply because you are experienced with wearing it!” It was likely a roundabout way for him to admit he had no idea how to undo the damned thing, but you were tickled by his response anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to watch me,” you said, reaching back up and undoing the fasteners. “Watch me and know that I am okay with you seeing me like this, that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing heavily, Hildibrand nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After you’d undone all the fasteners at the back of the neck and hidden among the shoulders, you started to tug the fabric up over your head. Before your sight was completely obscured, you looked over to Hildibrand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, could you be a dear and help me with this? This isn’t the easiest to get off while sitting like this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-of course! What sort of gentleman would I be if I were to deny a lovely lady’s request?” he exclaimed, and you knew it was merely his long-winded way of justifying this action to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching forward, he helped you rid yourself of the confusing garment, seeming to take extra care not to accidentally grope you. When you were done, you were left in only your smallclothes. You placed the dress by your side and looked over to see how Hildibrand was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man in question seemed to be debating with himself over how much gazing was acceptable. He’d take a glance at your body, then back to your face, down to your body, over to the wall and so on. Chuckling softly, you leaned forward and kissed him. “You can look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a relieved breath and looked back at you. “You… you truly are stunning, I hope you know that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like you let me forget,” you teased. “Is this alright, Hildy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is most exhilarating!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed, pleased that he at least seemed to be enjoying himself this time. “What do you want to do next? Do you have any ideas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand furrowed his brow before putting his fingers to his temples in thought. Even here in this context, he was still the same old Hildy, and that was something you adored about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something came to him, but it appeared to be a thought that flustered him, judging by the blush you could now see creeping fully down to his broad chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you know that one novel… about the lord in Coerthas and his lady knight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grinned. “That’s my favorite. Have you already read it? I thought we just picked it up today!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is one I remember from my dear mother’s personal library! She caught me reading it one day, and…” He didn’t really need to elaborate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was there a scene you liked from that?” you asked sweetly, taking his hands in yours. You wanted to bring his mind back to the present rather than focus on the past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand’s flush deepened. “Ah, one thing that I still remember was a particular scene following a spectacular battle wherein the lord had dinner with his lady knight, just the two of them. They had just won a battle most triumphant against a great and terrible dragon! One thing led to another, and…” He seemed too embarrassed to keep talking, but you knew exactly what scene he was referring to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, it was one of your favorites as well. You recalled it ended with the lord going down on his lady knight, tasting his fill of her until they both had lost count of her climaxes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, it seemed Hildibrand </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a bit of a dirty mind after all…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my…” you said, eyebrows shooting up in surprise and interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand, it seemed, misinterpreted your reaction. “Of course, if you would rather not, I would completely understand! I do not want to infringe upon your boundaries. Perhaps we could forget I asked in the fi-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do it.” Grin plastered on your face, you shifted until you were in the same position the lady knight had been in the story. Hildibrand was silenced in the middle of his nervous ramblings and just glanced down upon you. You smiled back up at him patiently, not wanting to rush this and scare him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, and you’re certain?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded enthusiastically. “Do you remember how it goes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I recall correctly, it starts like…” He trailed off, getting off the bed and kneeling before you as you lay relaxed on the sheets, legs dangling off the edge. “May I touch you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” you purred, lifting one leg up and watching with amusement as his eyes followed it. He seemed particularly interested in your legs, if that one slip up from earlier in the evening was any indication. You filed that piece of knowledge away to be used later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand cautiously placed one hand on one of your calves. His large hands were warm and rough on your skin, and you welcomed the feel of them. He looked to you for any indication that he should stop, and looked relieved when you just nodded at him, half-lidded eyes fixed on his in a gaze that could only be described as lustful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he brought his hand up to your knee, doing the same with the other in his other hand. “You’re a marvel to behold…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Running around and saving the world all the time does tend to build up muscle, yes…” you replied, tone of voice giving away your amusement at his statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shivered in delight as Hildibrand’s fingertips ghosted slowly higher and higher, brushing against the sensitive skin of your thighs. At your response, Hildibrand halted, likely afraid he had harmed you in some way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“K-keep going,” you breathed. “Please, Hildy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This seemed to spur him on more intensely than you’d ever seen before. He reached the waistband of your smalls and paused, perhaps realizing that yes, this was indeed actually happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anticipating his question, you smiled at Hildibrand. “You can take them off. In fact, please do…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever the eager participant, Hildibrand nodded and hooked his thumbs underneath the band, tugging gently. You lifted your hips to assist him, and before you knew it you were laid bare before him, at least on the lower half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand was silent for a moment, and it was then you remembered that this was likely his first time seeing a naked woman outside of illustrations and diagrams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing like what you’ve seen drawn, I know,” you said, feeling just a touch-self conscious. You knew he’d also seen the scars that littered every part of your body, trophies won from a life spent fighting to defend others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “N-no, but I have told you before and I shall again until the moment I cease breathing: every bit of you is lovely!” And there it was, the bravado he put on frequently. You realized now that this was something he did to hide when he was nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt yourself flushing nonetheless, the words genuine even if his tone was hammy. “H-Hildy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it!” He scooted forward a little, large hands resting on your thighs to part them slightly. You gladly allowed him to do so, heart pounding and stomach flipping in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything still okay?” you checked in with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded. “Yes, most definitely! I am merely… observing.” He brought a thumb forward and swiped at the wetness gathering between your legs, causing you to squeak in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me!” you reassured him before he could even ask. “It’s just… been a while.” And that was the truth, technically. During your time in Doma and Ala Mhigo, you’d taken no partners to bed. In fact, you hadn’t had anyone since that night with Hildibrand in the Fortemps manor. Perhaps that was a testament to how much of an impression he left on you before this had even solidly become a ‘thing’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned your attention back to him and saw he was examining his fingers. “Ah, this is…” he murmured. “I remember from the novels, this is a sign the lady is enjoying herself! Which means…” He gasped softly and looked up to you, a surprised expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Hildy, I am enjoying myself quite a bit.” You laughed sweetly, honest to goodness delighted at his reactions. But was he really so shocked at the effect he had on you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is most excellent to hear!” he exclaimed, breaking into a grin whose proportions had you hiding your face in your hands to stifle another laugh. When you looked back, however, Hildibrand had his fingers to his lips, essentially sampling you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed in thought for a moment. “A most interesting taste… I do believe this requires further investigation! And as an inspector extraordinaire, I must needs provide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this his way of talking dirty? You loved it, it was so thoroughly him that you were touched by the sincerity. His words sent a renewed wave of lust through you, and you licked your lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m open to interrogation, dear Inspector,” you purred. You could practically see his gaze darkening with lust as he reached forward one more and experimentally pushed a single finger inside of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The assertiveness with which he did so made you squeak once more, and when you felt him stop you were quick to ensure him to keep going, that that was nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You encouraged him to add another, and he eagerly did. The feeling of being stretched out after going so long without another’s touch made you moan out loud, your head falling back on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that is a good noise?” Hildibrand inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good,” you said, huffing a laugh. He stood and withdrew himself from you for a scant moment, leaving you to whine at the emptiness. He returned a split second later with a pillow that he placed underneath your head so that your neck wouldn’t get sore. Your heart fluttered at his thoughtfulness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t hurt that you got to catch a glimpse of him as he did so, either. His back muscles were every bit as tantalizing as his chest muscles were, and you couldn’t help but wonder if he was uncomfortable in those slacks of his. Most likely, judging by the sizable tent in the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you… you’re so good to me, Hildy. Do you want to get more… comfortable?” you asked, pointing to his slacks and how they were fit to burst any moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand blushed and shook his head. “All in due time, my dearest. I must first finish my preliminary investigation!” It seemed inspector talk was how he found his confidence in this situation. If that was that, you gladly welcomed it. The fire it ignited within you at his words was just a plus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, I’m your pliable witness,” you responded. “Let’s see what evidence I can provide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to have an effect on him, as he groaned deeply before eagerly returning to what he was doing. His two fingers met little resistance, you were already that worked up. He seemed to get that moving them in and out was a good sensation, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hildy,” you gasped, bringing one hand up and mimicking a ‘come hither’ motion with the same two fingers your erstwhile inspector had plunged deep inside you. “Try that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did as he was told, and the effect was instantaneous. The texture of his rough, callused fingers provided the perfect sensation, and you clenched down on him in an attempt to seek more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded rapidly. Your encouragement seemed to spur him on and he did more of the same with an increased intensity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, in which you’d come startlingly close to a peak, he stopped. You almost screamed but stopped yourself lest you scare the still-skittish man who was bedding you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, you watched as he withdrew his fingers and brought them to his lips, seeming to savor the taste. A new wave of heat and lust washed over you at the sight. Did he know he was driving you mad with desire?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-why’d you stop?” you gasped out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused his motions to look back at you. “I was merely preparing for the main course. Allow me to savor you as such a lovely lady deserves!” That was a line paraphrased right from the novel, and it made you giggle as you eagerly parted yourself wider for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand draped your legs over his shoulders as he drew closer to you. As in the novel, he placed light kisses to each of your inner thighs before setting his sights on his target. His warm breath washed over you and made you want to buck your hips up towards him to make him </span>
  <em>
    <span>get on with it, damn him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But you weren’t about to push him into anything. Even if he stopped right here, right now, you would respect that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he seemed more concerned with </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> comfort, the sweet man. “Please stop me if anything starts to hurt!” You nodded, and with that, he was upon you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sloppy, to say the least; too much teeth, not enough tongue. But you couldn’t fault the man for not being perfect on his first try. You could practically feel the raw enthusiasm pulsing through him, and that went a long way to making this all the more pleasurable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-try more tongue,” you suggested between deep gasps. He listened to your advice and the intensity of what you were feeling doubled almost immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You began to caress though his hair gently as he worked. It was soft to the touch, softer than it looked. Somewhere along the way the fasteners for his sideburn braids had come loose, making his hair a mess. It was an enchanting look on him. His facial hair rubbed against your thighs, creating a delicious friction there that added to the pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand was not a man who did anything by half, especially something like this. He partook of you deeply, like a man lost in the desert having his first drink in days. This alone brought immense satisfaction to you. But you needed just a bit more…</span>
</p>
<p>M</p>
<p>
  <span>You took the hand not tangled in his hair and brought it down to your clit, rubbing in soft circles as he continued his ministrations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hildy… oh, Hildy…” you moaned softly. “You’re doing great…” Words were becoming more difficult to grasp in your lust-addled brain, so you settled for more noises that you were sure conveyed your satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flicked up to meet yours and for a scant moment you two made eye contact. The intimacy of such a gaze nearly pushed you over the peak but not quite. “Please,” you gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand fixed his attention on what your hand was doing and with a small nod, brought his own hand up to replace yours. He replicated your motions and the effect was instantaneous; if your own hand had already felt nice, then this was bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hildy, I’m going to- I’m gonna-“ you words were cut off as you crested over your peak, the only thing coming out of your mouth being a mix of swear words and Hildibrand’s name. Your thighs clamped down on his head and your other hand tugged at his hair. The man gave a deep, lustful groan in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you recovered from your climax, Hildibrand was still lapping away at you like a man possessed. You pushed back on his head gently. “T-too sensitive…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved back with such speed that he actually wound up falling back and catching himself on his hands. “Ah, my apologies!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled yourself up to a sitting position on shaking arms and fixed him with a smile you were sure was lopsided. Without reaching up to test your hair or looking in a mirror, you knew you must have looked a mess. And yet Hildibrand still looked upon you with all the adoration in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, don’t apologize. That was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>by the Twelve. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Are you certain you’ve never done this before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand actually put serious thought to that for a moment. “... quite certain. I have always been told I am a quick study, however!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you certainly just proved that…” Remembering what you’d done in the throes of passion, you reached out and attempted to smooth out his hair, which you’d mussed up by pulling on it. “I think I might have been the one who got carried away…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, do you mean my hair? No need to apologize, my dear! I found I…” He took a moment to compose himself. “I quite enjoyed that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled. “Even though I pulled your hair and damn near suffocated you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand coughed awkwardly, clearing his throat. “I… especially enjoyed the second part,” he admitted with an expression that implied he was waiting to be admonished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, you grinned wide and came over to kiss him. He eagerly reciprocated and you moaned softly as you tasted yourself on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to remember that for next time,” you purred as you pulled apart for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand’s eyes widened. “Next time?” he asked, expression and tone implying optimistic delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want a next time. It’s entirely up to you, Hildy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand flushed deeply. “That would be… most agreeable to me!” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled lazily at him. “Mmm, I’m glad.” Reclining to a leaning position, you patted the space next to you on the bed. “Come on up and join me. You look awfully lonely down there…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The eagerness with which Hildibrand obliged your request made you burst out into another fit of laughter. Gods, he was just too wonderful, too darling to possibly be real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what's next?” You raised a suggestive eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand took a moment to think. “Ah… since you were so kind as to oblige me, perhaps we should do something you want!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blinked. That… he considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> obliging him? When you were the one practically screaming his name by the end? When you were all too happy to receive? Oh, Hildy… It was time to make him feel good too, you decided; it was time for you to be the one giving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright…” you began. “But stop me at any time if you don’t feel comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned so that your back faced him, tossing him your best sultry look over your shoulder. “Mmm, do you think you can help me with this?” You gestured to the ties holding your breastband in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C-certainly!” Hildibrand replied, gulping with what you hoped was desire. His large hands were warm on your back as he fumbled with the ties, muttering to himself. After what would have taken you perhaps a third of the time, the strings fell free and you tossed the scrap of fabric elsewhere in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I look?” you asked, turning to face him, bare as your nameday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now assured fully that he had permission to behold you, behold you he did. His eyes swept your form, from your mussed hair to your flushed cheeks to your curves and all the way down to your legs that he seemed to admire so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, ah, er, you are, that is to say-“ He seemed at a complete loss for words, and that was what you were aiming for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like what you see, Hildy?” You smirked at him when all he could do was dumbly nod in response. He was so enthusiastic, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuine</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this that it made your heart melt. Everything Hildibrand did, he did with all he could give.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled yourself closer so that you were straddling his lap. From underneath, you could feel just how much he admired the view. “I like what I see too,” you whispered in his ear. “Has anyone told you what a handsome man you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, a few times, but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick peck to the lips silenced him. “Well, they’re right. But you know what’s even more beautiful to behold about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You started kissing down his jawline to his neck. “Why, that’d be your heart, my dear inspector. Never before have I known such a brave, kind soul,” you paused to leave a mark on his neck right on his pulse point, “in my life. You’re honest,” a kiss to his collarbone, “compassionate,” a kiss to his shoulder, “and oh so sweet.” You punctuated the statement with another kiss to his lips, as if his sweetness was a physical characteristic that you could taste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With each kiss, each word of praise, you could feel Hildibrand become more flustered, more undone. His breathing was deep and heavy, what words he could get to leave his mouth dripping with lust and want. You had him right where you wanted, and to your delight he was happy to be there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You slid your hands down his arms, savoring the feel of the solid muscle beneath. “Let’s get you more comfortable, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another nod was your answer. Seeing his consent, you slid your hands back up and then down his broad chest, feeling the soft hair he possessed there tickle your fingers. When you reached his abdomen, you moved back off his lap to give yourself room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, ever so slowly, you reached down for the waistband of his slacks, still holding firm despite all the strain. “May I, Hildy? I need you to answer me with words.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand took a few seconds to compose himself. “Yes,” he said, breathless with desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took you about as long to unbutton his slacks as it had for Hildibrand to untie your brassiere. Why’d they have to put so many damn buttons on an ordinary pair of pants, anyway? When you finally undid the last button, the relieved groan he gave went straight down your spine to your very core. You squirmed in an attempt to alleviate this discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash, Hildibrand had his slacks off, smallclothes and all. He sat before you, bare and proud. You (consciously, this time) licked your lips as your eyes swept down his solid form. The firm buttocks and thighs you’d heard so much about were not a myth after all. You didn’t know what to look at or feel first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing, however, was definitely standing to attention. It seemed nothing about Hildibrand was small, apparently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what do we have here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand looked genuinely confused and a little concerned. “Is there something wrong, my dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled, shaking your head. “I’ve found some… substantial evidence, Inspector,” you teased, eyes flicking down so that there was no mistaking what you were looking at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing what you were getting at, finally, Hildibrand flushed deeply and you swore a certain part of him actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>twitched.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cleared his throat. “A-Ah, I see. You’ve always been very astute! Might you… share in these findings with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was talking. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gladly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Instead of coming towards him, however, you crawled over to your bedside table and pulled a vial out of a drawer. “We’re… definitely going to need this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand raised a thin eyebrow. “What is that for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit of lubricant to make things go more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>smoothly</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you said, grinning at his flustered reaction. “I keep it on hand for… situations like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Nothing quite like a little solo stress relief after a long day spent saving the world.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You handed Hildibrand the bottle, which looked pitifully tiny in his large hands. He looked between it, himself, you, and then himself again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I believe I understand what this is for!” He poured some on his hand and reached for himself before stopping halfway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to turn around, Hildy?” you asked sweetly. Some people weren’t always comfortable with touching themselves in front of an intimate partner, and you respected that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand looked conflicted with himself once more. “Er, I…” He took a deep breath. “I want you to watch, and I’m not quite sure why!” He looked mortified to admit it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled. “Someone’s a bit of an exhibitionist,” you teased. “It’s okay, I promise. I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see how you go about preparing for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding dumbly, Hildibrand took himself in hand. Even at the slightest touch, you could see him twitching and leaking, and the deep pleasured groans he let out informed you he must be very sensitive indeed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(The part of you that wasn’t absolutely lost in lust was relieved he hadn’t tried to drink the damn lubricant.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched, breathless and wired with desire, as he coated himself liberally in the substance, movements making slick sounds that were very audible to you in your heightened state of arousal. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like “Twelve…” as he bit back a louder groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me hear you,” you cooed. “I want to know exactly how much you’re enjoying this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He responded with a hasty nod and another deep groan as he stroked himself once more, a little faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you want me? On top? On the bottom? On the side? Sitting up?” You were down for just about anything at this point; you just wanted him to fill you up already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-aah, I don’t want to hurt you, m-my dear,” he gasped. “Muscles such as mine weigh a,” another strangled moan, “a-a surprising amount!” Still he worked himself, spurred on by your lustful gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled. Even this far gone, his thoughts still were on you. “I’ll be on top, then. How does that sound?” you asked, patient as could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes please. I would like that!” he exclaimed, finally releasing himself as he scooted backwards on the bedspread. He was stiffer than ever, leaking and throbbing. You wondered if he’d ever been this turned on before in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confident and in control, you crawled over so that you were straddling Hildibrand’s solid thighs. He watched you dazedly with his head propped up on the pillows he’d provided for you earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your expression switched from playful to serious.“Now, before we start, I’d like to confirm that you are one hundred percent okay with this. Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t force yourself to do something you don’t want to just to please me, alright Hildy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to! I want to!” he cried. “Please, before I go mad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Far be it from me to deny a handsome gentleman,” you purred, shifting your hips so that you hovered above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, you lowered yourself onto him, moaning softly as you felt him stretch you. Despite you being plenty readied yourself, the lubricant had definitely been a good idea, as you could feel a few spots of resistance that might have proved troublesome without.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of focus, you were down to the hilt. Even now, Hildibrand was utterly wracked with pleasure, broad chest heaving with every breath he took. Considering this was likely his first time, you weren’t surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? Are you doing okay? Does it feel good?” It took effort to not moan mid-sentence. Even if no movement had taken place yet, the sensation of being stretched to near your limit after so long was nigh maddening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A groan and a shaky thumbs-up was your only response, and you took that as a positive sign. “W-would you like me to move?” A nod in response. “You can touch me.” You gently tugged at his hands, which were white-knuckling the bedsheets. He let you place them on your hips, and you felt his strong fingers grip your curves with reverence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’re so soft,” he managed to gasp out, momentarily distracted by his reverence of you. “Please move if it pleases you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so you did. You rolled your hips in such a way that your clit grinded against him. This way the both of you were getting stimulation. “Oh, Hildy…” you moaned, playing it up for him just a tad. “Hildy, you feel divine...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-as do you!” he responded in kind. There was exaggeration at all, just his natural high energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You replied with another roll of your hips, and you moaned as you felt his fingers dig softly into the curve of your hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’ve never felt such-“ you cut him off by moving again, enjoying how utterly at a loss for words the normally verbose inspector was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re perfect,” you breathed. “Gods, I love you.” You punctuated each roll of your hips with another cry of affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand was beyond words at this point, the only sounds leaving his lips being deep moans and breathy gasps. Each one went right from your ears to your core, feeling another climax building already. The sensation of grinding against him, the weight and warmth of his hands on you, the feeling of him filling you fuller than you’d been in so long… this was ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You clenched down on him and you felt one hand leave your hip to grip the bedsheets. The tension in his hips told you he was either holding back from his own climax or trying to prevent himself from thrusting up, maybe both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You - oh! You can move too. You won’t hurt me, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Hildibrand texted the waters with an experimental thrust, and you squeaked as even that little movement sent you a good distance upward. Twelve, the sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>strength</span>
  </em>
  <span> he possessed…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just like that!” you exclaimed, going for the dramatic once more since it seemed he liked that. “You’re doing great, Hildy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He responded with a more enthusiastic thrust, and you giggled-moaned as you were sent up once more. Laid back like this, Hildibrand had a full view of your body as you rode him. His eyes followed your breasts as they bounced freely with your movements, and you wondered how it would feel if he were to grasp them with his warm, callused palms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought made you moan and clench down on him again. You brought one hand up and fondled your chest while the other slipped down to your clit. “Hildy, oh Hildy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Hildibrand could respond with was a choked cry of your name. He thrust up again, rhythm jerky and uneven before his arms came around you and pulled you in for a kiss. You felt yourself crash over a peak as you crashed into him, and you moaned into his kiss as you tightened around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the heaving of his chest and his slowing movements, you figured Hildibrand met his own climax shortly before yours. You glanced down, and the mix of fluids around the junction between you confirmed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an exhausted laugh, you kissed him once more before laying your weight on top of him. Your own breath came in short gasps as the last ebbs of your climax left you. When you felt sufficiently recovered, you looked up from your cozy position cradled against Hildibrand. “... Good?” was all you could manage to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded, pulling him closer to him. His strong arms wrapped around you made you feel safe and secure… and a little overheated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lemme… roll over…” you requested, and he acquiesced, releasing you immediately. You winced at the feeling of him pulling out from you down below as you did. You were going to be sore tomorrow, that was for sure. Still, you decided it was one hundred percent worth it as you glanced over to Hildibrand, admiring his blissed out expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You leaned over and kissed his cheek. Hildibrand turned his head to look at you, gaze hazily meeting yours. “That was… perhaps the most thrilling thing I have ever experienced. What a rush!” It seemed he was coming back to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad I could provide,” you teased sweetly. You leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled a towel out of your bedside table which you used to wipe up down below before handing it to him so he could do the same. He did so tiredly and looked at you as if to ask what to do with it. You shrugged, and he tossed it off in a random direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I feel this… this need,” Hildibrand said. “I feel as if I must hold you close and never let go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You giggled. “That’s the afterglow talking. At least you didn’t fall asleep right away.” That was something that had happened to you more than once with more than one partner. Hildibrand, it seemed, was a cuddler instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summoning a bit of extra strength, you found your satchel and quickly quaffed one of the potions you’d gotten from the apothecary, making a face at the bitterness that hit your tongue. There would be no miniature Mandervilles in your future… at least for now. As for further on down the road… Well, that was later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(You tried to quell the excited, heated flipping in your stomach at the thought; where the hells had that idea even come from?!)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you were satisfied you had enough that no little surprises would come your way, you flopped back down onto the bed and into Hildibrand’s waiting arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You doing okay?” you asked, sweeping a bit of hair that had come out of one of his side braids back behind his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than ever, my dear!” he replied, huffing a tired laugh. You could tell by the content, genuine smile on his face that he was telling the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You kissed him softly. “I’m glad. You did fantastic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A little blush made itself prominent in Hildibrand’s already flushed cheeks. “I aim to please,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and please you did,” you purred tiredly. You reached over and hit the switch next to your bed to turn off the aetheric lamps, plunging the room into partial darkness. The lamps outside still illuminated the streets and some of the light seeped in, creating a gentle glow that put you at ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hildibrand pulled you closer to him and you nestled your head into the space between his neck and shoulder. Reaching down, you pulled the blankets over yourselves and prepared for the best night’s sleep you’d had in a long while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world could wait another day or two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave it to Hildibrand to bring inspector talk to the bedroom...</p>
<p>This isn’t the only smut to come. Keep posted for some next morning shower spice!</p>
<p>Give me your thoughts below! I love each and every one of you!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Morning Ministrations (explicit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Save water, bathe together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How about that 5.3, huh? Hoooooo boy...</p><p>(When will my inspector come back from the void............)</p><p>You know the drill here. Now we get to see our two idiots the morning after.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By your best estimates, you must have gotten nine bells worth of sleep at the very least, judging by the position of the sunbeam that was right in your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you came back to the waking world, chasing away dreams of giant green roosters, you reflected on the night before, which felt like a dream in and of itself. Being with Hildibrand had been… something else, that was for sure. Never before had you been with such a gentle, considerate partner. The feelings that that gave weren't emotions you were used to dealing with, but… you liked them. You liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than liked him, but this much was obvious by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached out to pull him close… only to find empty air. The lack of warmth by your side snapped you back to the waking world. You sat up in bed to find that yes, you were alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where had he gone? You pulled the covers up to your chest as you looked around the room, looking for any trace of your wayward inspector. Had he had second thoughts after all? Had you scared him away by coming on too strong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, your anxiety came rushing back. Just when you thought you’d found someone, fate got in the way and now you were alone once more and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A splash from the washroom adjoining your bedroom interrupted your downward spiral. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The bath. Of course!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You realized all the clothes you’d taken off him last night were still strewn about the floor, so unless he borrowed some of your clothing (entirely possible) or was running around in his nameday suit, he couldn’t have gone far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Actually, considering who his father was, the latter wasn’t so farfetched either.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going with the theory that he was currently using your washroom, you quietly slipped out of bed and put on a bathrobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sauntered over to the washroom door and creaked it open, armed with an apology if it was instead Nashu you had caught unawares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(You were also armed with a weapon in case it was someone other than your inspector and his erstwhile assistant)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you caught a glimpse of who was currently occupying your bath, both your jaw and your weapon dropped to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the steam, Hildibrand stood in all his nude glory, bared to the world and to you. His back was turned, and you could see the muscles in his back and arms flexing as he stood under the showerhead and ran his hands through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His rear and thighs, muscular and solid indeed, had drops of stray water trickling down them, and you couldn’t help but watch as they rejoined the pool of hot water on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With your adequately sufficient funds, you were able to rent a property with a spacious bathing area, and the tub provided could easily fit half a dozen people of Hildibrand’s size. The water sat at around mid-thigh level for someone of Hildibrand’s stature when standing, with varying sized seats on the side of the tub for those of more diminutive height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand seemed in a state of total relaxation, if his quiet humming as he bathed was any indication. An utterly enchanting sight to behold, you thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if possessed, you quietly stepped in and closed the door behind you. Apparently, you weren’t quiet enough, as Hildibrand immediately stopped humming and instead tensed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just me,” you said softly, as to not frighten him more. Had this been a bad idea? Maybe so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The palpable relief that shot through Hildibrand’s form made you feel both better and worse. What had this man gone through in the past?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morrow, my dear!” he greeted cheerfully, not a trace of bashfulness over his current state of dress as he turned to face you. It seemed last night had done wonders for that sort of confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(A quick glance down told you he was still quite substantial even when at rest)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, handsome,” you replied, lips set in a sly smirk. “I see you found my washroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded. “Ah, I did indeed. What a spacious accommodation you have here! Reminds me of home…” He seemed lost in thought for a moment before snapping back and realizing his current predicament. “Oh! Did you need to use this? I deeply apologize for coming in here without asking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “It’s okay, Hildy. My house is your house. I just got… concerned when I woke up and you weren’t there.” You frowned, suddenly feeling silly for even worrying in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love, I would never dream of leaving without a goodbye, especially after a moment so intimate as the one we shared last night!” He cleared his throat. “I, er, have read enough stories to know that that is one of the worst possible things a suitor can do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong,” you said, chuckling. He really was too much sometimes, in the best way possible. It seemEd the novels he’d consumed had left him with a confused but very wholesome view on romance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d made the ultimate catch, you thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but yes, you must have come in here to use the bath! I shall finish at once!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was his textbook obliviousness; he wouldn’t be Hildy without it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” you started, tapping your chin in exaggerated thought. “It would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a waste of water to run two separate baths, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>with such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>spacious</span>
  </em>
  <span> tub. Perhaps I could… </span>
  <em>
    <span>join</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand blinked in confusion. “The water sources here are plentiful, far more than enough for two score baths or mo-“ He stopped, seeming to come to a realization. “Wait, that was a proposition, was it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A quick study indeed,” you purred. “May I join you? You can say no if you want, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of refusing, however, Hildibrand nodded rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another giggle, you untied your robe and let it pool around your feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you a quick once-over, blushing deeply and averting his eyes afterward. You frowned; apparently he was back to being shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can look at me,” you reminded him gently. He relented, glancing back to your face. That was a compromise, in the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped into the bath and into his embrace. He smelled like the soap you usually used. His hair was out of its usual style and down nearer to his face. Like this, he truly looked his twenty three summers of age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? After everything last night, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded, placing a kiss to your forehead. “I’m feeling fantastic! There is, of course, that nagging guilt, but something about the smile on your face puts me at ease!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at him with the biggest grin you could manage while still looking genuine, and he returned it with one of his own. The two of you stayed like that for a solid few seconds before both breaking up into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you calmed, you reached over and swept some of the hair out of his face, creating a relative facsimile of his usual style. “There’s my inspector,” you said playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever at your side, my dear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Hildy.” Taking a half step back, you eyed the soap bottles on the edge of the tub. “Help me with my hair?” It was something you could manage on your own, but the intimacy of bathing with a partner was something you craved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be an honor,” he said, grabbing one of the bottles of hair soap and squeezing out a dollop into his hand. You turned around so that your back was to him, making sure to wiggle your hips and rear at him. The slight hitch in his breath you heard told you it had had the intended effect on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lathered the soap into your hair and began to massage it in. You could feel your knees begin to buckle in the wake of the absolute bliss that was his large, strong hands working your scalp. It wasn’t surprising that he was good at this; the Mandervilles were apparently familiar with the art of massage therapy, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a soft moan as his fingers brushed the nape of your neck. He immediately stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, have I hurt you? My apologies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” you said, lamenting the loss of sensation. “That feels… really good. You’re damn good at this, Hildy. Would that we could do this all the time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still for a few seconds, and you had a feeling he was trying to rein in his response. After a moment, he continued with renewed vigor, making sure there wasn’t a bit of scalp or hair that was missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You, in return, made sure your satisfaction with the sensations was known, the room echoing with your contented moans as Hildibrand kneaded your stress away. He hadn’t said a word in a few minutes, the only sound other than your rather eager vocalizations being his gradually more ragged breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exactly as planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next step in your master plan was to take a step backwards so that your back was flush with his chest. And so you did, feeling exactly what you expected to feel poking up against you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ground back against him, savoring the grunt and groan he gave in response. Every little noise he made made all your effort worth it, you thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my…” you teased. “Is that a notebook in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me, Inspector?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand was stunned for a moment. “Er, since I’m not wearing anything with pockets, it’s clearly- oh, that was another proposition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a part of why you loved him so. You turned around in his arms so that you were facing him, and his hands left your hair and fell to your shoulders. A quick glance downward told you that every bit of him was indeed now awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” you said, blinking half-lidded eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” he responded, sweet and earnest as ever. “I suppose this was another plan of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled lowly. “Guilty as charged. The great inspector finds his query once more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I do best, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to catch me first,” you teased, surging forward to give him a heated kiss. Taking advantage of the short moment he was stunned, you quickly dove under the water, escaping any grasp he could have tried to hold you in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He, of course, hadn’t even made an attempt)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to the blessing bestowed upon you by the Kojin, you were able to navigate the water as easily as if you were walking down the street. Even the soaps coming down off of you had no effect on your eyes as you opened them to glance up at Hildibrand. The man was looking down at you with a mixture of shock and concern. Oh yeah, you realized you’d never told him about your ability to breathe underwater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spun around a few times down there to ensure all the soap was washed off of you before you broke the surface, throwing your head back to toss your hair like one of the merfolk of legend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, my dear? You were down there for quite some time!” You were aware of his eyes following a trickle of water as it ran down your neck to your collarbone and down your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never better,” you replied, grinning. “I can breathe underwater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand gasped. “Truly?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truly. Have you run into any Kojin in your travels, Hildy? Tall, turtle-like folks.” Hildibrand nodded. “Very nice people. They gave me and some of my friends the power to breathe underwater. It came in handy for what I needed to do over in Ala Mhigo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you can’t do?” Hildibrand asked, echoing Tataru’s question from the previous day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thought for a moment, tapping your chin idly. “I can’t look half as dapper as you do after being knocked from Dravania to Hingashi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand opened his mouth for a charming retort as you expected, but you cut him off by kissing him once more, your fingers tangling through his wet hair. You brought one leg up to hook around his waist and were pleased to feel that hardness that met you down below. He placed his large hands chastely on your waist, trembling with what you hoped was desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled back for air, you watched him curiously, awaiting his next move. He could put a stop to this anytime, and you wouldn’t complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” you asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand nodded. “Ah, yes… just wondering if this place is proper for such activities…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked. “You remember the bathtub scene from the Rose of Ul’dah novel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However could I forget? The imagery in that scene stuck with me for… longer than I would care to admit,” he said, though his blush told you all you needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t you seat yourself up on the edge of the tub, and we can do a little… re-enactment…” you purred, running your hands down his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly he did as he was told, his entire form shaking with lust at the prospect of what you were about to do. You hauled yourself up onto one of the middle-tier platforms and settled yourself on your knees before him, eye level with your target. A sweet, faux-innocent glance up at him was all it took to get him blushing again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, er…” You gave him a moment to collect his thoughts. “Are you sure you want to do this? This would be entirely for my benefit, and you wouldn’t be getting anything out of it! Not to mention, that most likely is not a comfortable position for you to remain in-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held up a single finger, which was enough to silence his nervous rambling; the sheer power you seemed to hold over him excited you to your very core. “What if I told you I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it, Hildy?” you asked, gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes as you rested yourself upon one of his muscular thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand hadn’t even seemed to have considered this possibility. “Oh,” he said brilliantly. “You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so,” you replied with a low chuckle. “In fact, you might even say I’ve fantasized about it more than once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your inspector was speechless, and you could see a lump in this throat bobbing as he swallowed. His thick cock twitched, and you could see a bead of moisture form at the head. You licked your lips and made sure that Hildibrand saw you do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of us derive pleasure from pleasuring others…” you explained. “I’m beginning to think you might be the same, if your little ‘re-enactment’ from last night points to anything.” You winked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand coughed, seemingly trying to power through his embarrassment. “I, uh, perhaps, very much enjoyed those noises you made!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you now?” The smirk on your face deepened. “I’ll have to remember that. You make some very nice noises yourself, Hildy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand blinked dumbly. “I do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you do. So please… let me hear you as I do this.” You leaned forward before stopping about halfway. “Stop me if you don’t like something I do, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded rapidly. “O-of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, you hungrily set upon him. You started off by licking a teasing stripe up the underside of him from base to tip. When you reached the head, you looked back up to see Hildibrand watching you with a crimson face and undivided attention. His chest heaved with heavy breaths already, and you couldn’t help but wonder if he would last long at all like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(You considered that a compliment, honestly)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giggling, you took him into your mouth slowly, swirling your tongue around whatever you could reach. You were experienced with this, yes, but you weren’t about to go and take all of him at once. Not only would that likely choke you due to your rustiness, but Hildibrand himself would probably keel over due to overstimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pursed your lips about his head and hummed softly. The effect was immediate. Hildibrand groaned, voice echoing off the hollow washroom walls. His hands were white-knuckled on the edge of the tub. All this, from just that? Oh, this was going to be fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching a hand forward, you gripped him around his thick base and gave a few teasing pumps as you eased more of him into your warm, welcoming mouth. Hildibrand jerked a little, and you paused, wondering if this was too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-aah, I am quite alright!” he exclaimed, as if knowing what you were about to ask. “That’s- ohhh…” Out of your peripheral vision, you could see him toss his head back. His grip on the tub grew tighter still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled around him, the vibration coaxing a moan from the thoroughly flustered man you were attending to. The hand not on his shaft reached forward and tugged one of his hands away from the tub and placed it on top of your head. The grip on your hair tightened a minuscule amount before relaxing. It seemed he was hesitant about pulling or tugging, the sweet man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand’s moans only deepened as you took another ilm of him into your mouth. The hand you’d placed on your head began to move in a soft petting motion, caressing your hair gently. This man was determined to be soft and gentle to the end, and you honestly loved it. Much of what you were used to was rough tumbling between sheets, heated kisses and love bites and one night stands, but this was… This was soft, it was kind. You weren’t used to it, and you realized perhaps soon it would be you getting overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You mentally shook those thoughts away as you focused on the task at hand, taking another ilm of Hildibrand and swirling your tongue over what you could reach. The hand in your hair slipped down to your face, cupping your cheek gently as a thumb softly stroked your flushed cheek. Hildibrand’s other hand had moved from the edge of the tub to behind him, supporting the bulk of his weight as he continued to lose himself to the sensations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-my dearest, ah…” Whatever he was trying to say was lost as you took even more of him in. You were reaching the point where you could no longer breathe through your mouth, and the ghost of your gag reflex was reacting. Still, you pushed onwards, taking him straight to the hilt while the hand that had been stroking him moved up to fondle him instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand gasped and let out something that sounded suspiciously like a swear word. You chuckled again, savoring how he trembled in response. Oh yes, you’d missed this, being able to make someone react like this all by your own doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you could talk right now, you’d be telling Hildibrand how wonderfully he was doing, how you adored him, wanted to make him feel good. But you couldn’t with him in your mouth, so you settled instead by taking your idle hand and caressing his hip softly, lovingly. You hoped that gesture was sufficient to convey your affection for him, at the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… my dear, I- I feel my stamina isn’t-“ He was still having trouble forming words, and you savored every bit of it. You had a feeling he was close, if the fact that he was twitching in your mouth meant anything. His body was a rubber band, pulled tight and ready to snap. “I-I believe I might be-“ he cut himself off as the tension finally burst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a half-thrust into your mouth as he spilled himself, unable to hold back any longer. The angle of his hips made him hit the back of your throat, and you felt the nigh overwhelming urge to cough as he emptied himself into your warm and welcoming mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You powered through it, swallowing around him as you took every last drop. Your eyes flicked up to his, and he was watching you with shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hildibrand’s pleasure ebbed, you pulled yourself back, making a show of swallowing loudly and wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. “How was that?” you asked, voice slightly rough. Now that you could breathe, the urge to cough came back and you covered your mouth as you did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was exhilarating, but are you alright?!” He reached down and scooped you into his arms with ease, resting you in his lap as he brushed hair out of your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you could breathe again, you smiled up at him. “I’m fantastic,” you said honestly. “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright, Hildy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand took a deep, shuddering breath. “I… I believe so! But… did I hurt you?! I may have gotten carried away there at the end!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have been referring to the thrust that left you coughing. You hadn’t even thought twice about it, if you were being honest. A little bit of coughing and gagging came with the territory, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached up and stroked his cheek. “Oh, Hildy… you’re too good to me. You didn’t hurt me, promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand frowned. “Glad am I that you are unharmed, but… do you really not believe yourself worthy of such kindness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oof, way to hit close to home so early in the morning, you thought. “It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” (It was, partially). “You’re just… so sweet. The last time I had someone half as sweet as you…” You sighed, pushing back the memories. “Things happened. Fate happened.” Tears threatened to prick at your eyes and you swiped at them to stop the process before it started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear…” Hildibrand began, wiping your tears for you. “Ever shall I be at your side, if I can help it! A Manderville man stands by his loved ones through thick and thin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There he was, back to classic Hildy. You wouldn’t have it any other way. Reaching up, you pulled him into a passionate kiss, trying to pour every iota of how you felt into the gesture. Hildibrand shivered as hell reciprocated, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the best angle, if you were being honest, but you didn’t care. All you cared about right now was the man whose lap you sat upon. He was solid and warm, a source of stability. You had learned over the time you’d known him that no matter where you went, there was always Hildibrand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Eventually.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached a leg up to hook around his back, and that’s when you slipped off his still-wet lap, taking a tumble into the warm water. Your attempts to stabilize yourself by grabbing at Hildibrand only wound up pulling him into the water after you with a yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up on your hands, head breaching the surface of the water. Whether or not you were underwater didn’t matter to you, but you figured staying down there too long would make Hildibrand anxious, regardless of your abilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand was on his knees above you, nigh straddling you in a very suggestive position. You eyes met, a few moments passed with nothing but the sound of your breathing filling the room, and then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both burst out laughing. The circumstances were too funny to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was still laughing as he scooped you back up into his lap and you were still laughing as you straddled him. The laugher only stopped when you pulled him into a deep kiss, and even then a few chuckles remained when you broke for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought we were goners there for a second,” you teased, pressing your forehead against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes more than a slip and fall to take me down!” Hildibrand exclaimed with the utmost of confidence. “And you… you might be one of the strongest and most resilient people I know! I have every confidence in you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave it to Hildy to have a jest go way over his head. But that was a part of why you loved him so. You ran your hands down his broad chest as you kissed him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Hildibrand’s hands and mouth were one hundred percent on board, you could sense his mind was wandering. Breaking apart once more, you tilted your head at him curiously. “Gil for your thoughts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand sighed. “I was just thinking… this wasn’t really fair to you, now was it? You have shown me such pleasure this morning and I have nothing to show in return!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart melted just a little more. “Hildy… you don’t have to do something just because I did something. You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>owe</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. Relationships aren’t transactions.” You smiled softly and sweetly at him, hand reaching out to stroke his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but if I perchance wanted to hear you make those lovely sounds once more…” He blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled. “Well, in that case, we can certainly arrange something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hildy, we can,” you answered, unable to keep a grin off your face. His pure eagerness was infectious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand cleared his throat. “Well then! If you could perhaps inform me on what you would like, we can proceed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, he was at a loss for what to do. Thankfully, you were more than happy to guide him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea came to you, and you leaned up and whispered what you had in mind into his ear. The more you told him, the more profound the blush on his face became. You loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-That sounds like a fantastic idea! Let us try it at once! May I move you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoisted you up by the waist and placed you so that you were straddling his thigh, facing outward. “Is this correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” you purred, grinding down on his muscled thigh. The friction was at a perfect angle, and you threw your head back. “Oh, Hildy…” You couldn’t help but want to play it up for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is good for you?” he asked, eyes fixed on you as you moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ground down harder. “Yes, wonderful.” When you’d worked yourself up a satisfactory amount, you slid back so that your back was flush with his chest. Hildibrand’s hands automatically went to your hips to stabilize you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, please give me your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did so, and you squeezed it lovingly before guiding it to its intended destination at the apex of your thighs. He watched you intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You placed his thumb on your clit as you positioned the rest of his fingers so they were in prime position to enter you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point he seemed to get what you were getting at. “I see! Stop me if it hurts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, always,” you said, impatient for him to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>get on with it already</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He started slowly, a single thick finger sliding into you and meeting little resistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rested your head back on his shoulder and moaned softly, exaggeration minimal this time. He seemed to respond well to that, as he started a slow rhythm like the one he’d tried last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never have I heard a sound so sweet…” he murmured, adding a second finger and speeding up. You spread your legs wider for him as his grip around your waist with his other hand tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb came down on your clit, calluses on the pad providing friction that drove you higher. “H-Hildy…” you moaned. “Ohh, Hildy, that’s wonderful…” You leaned your weight back on his solid frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ragged breathing was your only response as he dared add a third finger to the mix. Your cries only became louder as you began to squirm against him, trying to meet his movements with some of your own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he stopped and withdrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nearly cried out in frustration, but you bit your lip instead as not to alarm him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hildy? Are you alright?” you asked instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a moment to gather his words. “W-wonderful!” he exclaimed, though that didn’t explain his sudden stop. “Allow me to just…” He shifted you so that you were further up along his thigh and no longer flush with his frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, was I putting too much weight on you? I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand shook his head, flush deepening in his cheeks. “N-no, that particular bit is more than fine. It is just… er… you see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked back at him and down and saw what his problem was. A very </span>
  <em>
    <span>sizable </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem indeed; once more, he was achingly hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” you said, smirking. “Looks like I’ve got you going again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Truly, the highest of compliments.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, ah, pardon my brazen uncouthness, my dear! It was merely… you sound so lovely, you see… I find myself excited by that! But this is supposed to be for you and therefore to respond so strongly myself is-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned and kissed him to silence his nervous rambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing wrong with that,” you said, reaching up and cupping his cheek in your hand. “Do you want to know a secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordless, Hildibrand nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a compliment to me. Knowing I can do all that with just the noises I make… well, that excites </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “It sure does. Why don’t we do something that can work for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand blinked dumbly for a moment. “B-by your lead!” he finally answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, you whispered exactly what you wanted in his ear and took great satisfaction in the sputtering he responded with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-and you are certain this will not harm you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, you turned back once more so that you were facing away from Hildibrand. “Positive.” You wiggled your hips at him and he groaned deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, he took you by the hips and lifted you up so that you were in his lap, hovering above him in perfect alignment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, Hildy…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>you gasped, and apparently that was what he needed. He guided you down onto him and you eagerly took every ilm. It was a tighter fit without assistance, but oh you loved the burn as he stretched you. His grip on your hips tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a new… ohh…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed, and the vibrations of your body just flustered him further. “Feels different sitting up, doesn’t it?” He nodded rapidly. “Here, let me start and you follow my lead, alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By your leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another chuckle, you started a steady pace, lifting yourself up by a few ilms and then coming right back down on him. The sound of skin against skin filled the washroom, and you had a feeling not all the steam in the room was from the water anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand kept his hands firmly on your hips, using his strength not to hurry or force you, but rather to assist you in chasing your pleasure. When you moved up, he helped support your weight. When you moved down, he made sure you didn’t fall too fast and get hurt. This was unusual and exhilarating to you, as you were mostly used to being manhandled in your wild trysts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(You liked that, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> this.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However… you felt like those nice big hands of his could be put to use elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hildy,” you groaned. “Hildy, please touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace slowed enough for him to gather words. “I… I was under the impression that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike most times you’d heard something like that, his statement was one of genuine bewilderment rather than one of a teasing nature. Technically, he was right; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching you. But you wanted him to touch you more, to explore you as you had him the previous night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean… Here, let me show you,” you said, loving amusement dripping from your tone as you slowed the pace even further and took his hands in yours. Slowly, you pulled them off your hips and moved them higher until they were cupping your breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His tone was the one someone held upon realizing something obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over your shoulder at him. “Is this alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes! Absolutely sublime!” His hands were warm on your skin, rough palms providing friction on your heated skin. He brought one hand down the curve of your waist, seeming to revere every scar and divot on your skin. His other hand squeezed your breast carefully, coaxing a moan out of you that seemed to satisfy him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand’s other hand settled at the small of your back, above your rear, and paused there. You wondered for half a second what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waiting for permission?” you teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed. “Go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his other hand down and took a generous handful of your rear and squeezed softly. You gave a quiet moan in response. Your rhythm had all but stopped but you wanted Hildibrand to be able to explore to his heart’s content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such soft curves…” he mused. “Truly, you are a marvel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His praise washed over you in waves, bringing a warm feeling both to your heart and your core. You clenched down on him, causing him to startle just a little. It seemed in the rush of exploring and admiring you, Hildibrand may have gotten sidetracked from the task at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entirely in character. Entirely adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned back and kissed him once more. “Explore me all you want, alright? I’ll tell you to stop if I don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands wandered your body as you started up a rhythm again. They went from your hips to your waist, to your breasts, to your shoulders, to your arms, all over in an attempt to memorize every inch of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though you couldn’t see his face from this angle, you knew he was looking at you with something resembling awe, of his reverent touches were anything to go by. His fingers traced the scars you’d received over many long years of fighting for the sake of others, for the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you fight so valiantly for others, my dear!” he said, taking pauses to breathe as you rocked back and forth on his lap. “It is one of the many things I have always admired about you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You huffed a breathless laugh. “I-is that so? I’ll have to admit that’s something I love about you too.” You would ask about the other many things later, when he wasn’t buried to the hilt in you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doubling your pace, you urged him to move his hips to meet yours, to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Each time he bottomed out inside you he hit all the right spots, and you felt your vision go starry with pleasure as every thrust moved you closer to your climax. One of your hands moved to your clit as the other went up and tangled in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hildy,” you breathed. “That’s good. Just a little more, a little more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, your praise spurred him onward, giving him new energy to intensify his efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each meeting of your hips was met with a breathy cry of his name tumbling from your lips. This, it seemed, was what he liked the most, as each time you said his name he got more energetic, which in turn led to your cries growing in both pitch and volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually you couldn’t take it anymore, tumbling over the edge with a loud and breathy shout, clenching down on him in an attempt to savor the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand, who seemed to have been barely holding on this whole time as it was, followed you shortly with a deep groan of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a solid minute where the both of you merely laid there as one unit, breathing in heavily. There was nothing but you and him and the aroma of sex in the air. He held you firmly to his chest, pressing absent-minded kisses to your hair. When you began to wiggle, he loosened his grip immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boneless, you slid off him and down into the warm water below, relief flooding through you as the heat soothed the budding aches. You kept your head above water as not to distress Hildibrand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand, apparently, was still processing everything that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… are you alright?” he finally asked after a few solid minutes spent collecting himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “Never better. That was…</span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like I said earlier, you’re definitely as quick a study as you say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a breathless chuckle in response. “I live to serve, my dear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another moment of silence, somehow just as intimate as the moment you’d just shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t hurt me,” you answered before he could ask, as you could see the concern beginning to furrow on his thin brows. “I might be sore later but that’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It means you did </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderfully</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand made a confused face. “I’m not quite sure I follow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to. Just revel in the knowledge that I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> satisfied.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is... all I want,” he said, blushing deeply. “Could I perhaps join you in the water? I find myself wanting for some rinsing and refreshment. Would that we had salamander oil…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached out your arms and Hildibrand quickly slid into them. “We can put in an order at the market today if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be most kind of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me get your back.” You reached for a washcloth and lathered it up with a soap you figured he would like. He pulled himself partially out of the water and allowed you to scrub his back freely, a soft and content smile on his face as you did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you were finished, he rinsed under the spigot before gently taking the washcloth from you. “And now I shall return the favor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart melting once more at how considerate he was, you let him do so. You rested yourself against the edge of the tub, head on your folded arms as he worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You decided to address the aurochs in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’re wondering about my scars,” you said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand hummed thoughtfully in response. “Not so much wondering as much as reviling whomever dared lay a hand on you! Vile villains!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned your head back to smile at them. “Not all of them. Some were from training, necessary bumps and bruises. Some were from animals, just following their instincts. And some…” You reached an arm down and brushed against a long scar in your side, a gash from one of your many fights against Zenos. “Some were from the evils of man, yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you know, I eschew violence unless absolutely necessary! Weapons should be a last resort, not a first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. Not too many do. Everyone thinks I’m always gunning for a fight because fighting is what I’m known for, but… sometimes I wish there was a little more kindness in the world? I don’t know, it’s stupid…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand paused in his ministrations for a moment. “It most certainly is not! To want for a more peaceful world is not a shortcoming! If anyone criticizes you for such, pray tell them so!” He stopped washing and pulled you close to him in a hug instead. “The desire to help those in need is what drove me to leave home in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned around and returned his embrace. “I know. And every day I love you a little more, you know. You’re always doing all you can for others, and gods, I wish more people appreciated it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One cannot help how others think! All you can do is stay by their side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kissed him softly. “I wish more people were like you, Hildy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I frequently think the same about you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scars and all?” you teased. “I know they’re a ghastly sight to look at…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand looked scandalized. “As if I could ever consider you lesser for that! They are but proof of how you fight tirelessly for the sake of those who cannot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kissed him so you wouldn’t start crying. Hildibrand… how someone as sweet and kind as him could exist after getting beaten up by the world multiple times over was lost on you. But gods, you were glad for his existence. He brought the levity you so desperately needed after throwing yourself into fight after fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I adore you,” you said when you pulled back. You leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead and then one on each cheek. “Let’s get cleaned up. I’m meeting Tataru for tea today and I’m sure you’re itching to get out there and investigate the Wolf Burglar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be correct! To best assist the good people of Kugane, I must needs gather all the information I can!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned; without that enthusiasm, Hildy wouldn’t be Hildy. “I’ll see if I can join you later, but I think Tataru said she had something important to tell me! I hope they don’t send me off again so soon…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if we must part ways for some time, I know you’ll spend your time out there doing all you can! I have the utmost confidence in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone and their brother sing their praises about you and your skill, but coming from Hildibrand, it actually sounded genuine. You were pretty sure he didn’t even know how to pander, so honest was every statement that spilled from his lips.</span>
</p><p>You rose from the water and held a hand out for Hildibrand to take. “The water’s getting cold and the day awaits us. Take my hand and let’s go!”</p><p>
  <span>“For you, my lady, anything.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously if anyone knows anything about potential upcoming ShB Hildy quests, I’m dying over here.</p><p>Next chapters: timeskips and shenanigans! Nothing makes sense! Jim is there. (Likely a sfw chapter, sorry to say)</p><p>Come find me on tumblr! My url is antiloquist, same as here. It’s 100% screaming and shitposts.</p><p>Much love to you all! 💜💜💜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Life Marches On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All good things must come to an end. SFW</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some recent positive responses on my writing have inspired me to write again! I'll see this through to the end, even if I have to pull an "anime outpaces the manga" with this.</p><p>When will Square return my inspector to me?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed and stuffed your hands into the pockets of the simple tunic you’d elected for today. You both looked forward to and dreaded seeing Tataru in a half bell’s time. The tone of voice she’d had with you when you’d called her earlier suggested that this wasn’t entirely a social call.</p><p>(Though of course, you knew she was dying to know about Hildibrand.)</p><p>You were wandering the back streets of Kugane with no particular goal other than to kill time before you had to go to the Ruby Bazaar. Staring at the ground, you found yourself lost in thought.</p><p>In fact, you were so lost in thought you had no time to react to the tall figure rounding the same corner you were, albeit in the opposite direction.</p><p>You smacked into one another right at the crux of the corner, sending the tall figure stumbling slightly and you straight onto the ground.</p><p>Served you right for not looking where you were going, you thought.</p><p>“I am so sorry!” you began. “I wasn’t looking where-“ You glanced up and got a good look at the person you’d ran into. “Yojimbo!”</p><p>“You!"<br/>
<br/>
The two of you stared at each other for a moment, terse silence hanging in between you two. You wondered if you should go for the weapon you kept aetherically hidden on your person at all times.</p><p>After a few more seconds, Yojimbo relaxed his stance. “You have naught to fear from me, madam. I’m off the clock.” Instead of striking, he instead reached a hand down to help you up, which you took while muttering a soft ‘thanks’ in return.</p><p>You honestly had no idea what to say. It had only been about a fortnight since you two had faced off in Kugane Castle, and though you’d emerged victorious, it hadn’t been easy.</p><p>“How… are you?” you finally inquired. Gods, this was awkward.</p><p>“Pleased to report I am almost fully recovered from my bout of fighting! You and your friends put on a good show!”</p><p>You smiled. “Good to hear,” you said, shifting your weight nervously. “No… hard feelings?”</p><p>Yojimbo shook his head. “None at all! Our fight at the castle was strictly business. Why, that was the most fun I’ve had since the last time I-“ He stopped himself, contemplating something deeply. “-Since I last fought an opponent of equal strength.”</p><p>“Good to know you’re none the worse for wear,” you replied, relaxing slightly. Outside of combat, Yojimbo seemed like a decent enough guy. “What have you been up to?”</p><p>“Ah, my latest contract has me prowling the streets for a most fierce fiend! He has struck many merchants, and my employer fears he may be next!”</p><p>What a coincidence. “The Kugane Wolf Burglar?” you asked.</p><p>Yojimbo seemed startled. “You know of him?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes. I’ve also been investigating him closely with the help of some of my friends.”</p><p>“Your friends… would one of them perhaps be a sharply-dressed Highlander?”</p><p>“... yes. Know you of Hildibrand Manderville?” This was getting stranger and stranger.</p><p>Yojimbo crossed his arms, looking away in thought. “To think that he haunts me even here…” he muttered.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Ah, forgive me, merely contemplating! I’ve… heard of him. He is rather… infamous, you know.”</p><p>Fair. But why did you have the feeling he wasn’t telling the whole truth?</p><p>“That he is. But he’s a good man, through and though.”</p><p>Yojimbo nodded. “Indeed! Perhaps I shall pay him a visit…”</p><p>“Well, we could certainly use your help in the investigation.” You were at a bit of a dead end right now, waiting on Shigure to find out something.</p><p>“I will consider it!”</p><p>You opened your mouth to reply when you heard the chiming of bells coming from the market.</p><p>“Crap, I’m going to be late!” you exclaimed, racking your brain to remember the fastest way to the Bazaar. Route plotted, you rushed past Yojimbo and started down another side street. “See you around!” you called back to the mysterious sellsword, who offered only a wave in return.</p><p>As you navigated the crowd, you realized the encounter you’d just had left you with more questions than answers.</p><p>Who was Yojimbo’s employer? Did he have a lead for your case? Could you trust Yojimbo around Hildibrand and friends?</p><p>… and why did you have the feeling you’d seen him somewhere before even the castle?</p><p>~</p><p>“Tell. Me. <em> Everything!” </em> was Tataru’s enthusiastic inquiry as she set a tea tray down in front of the both of you.</p><p>You giggled. “Eeeeeverything?” you teased.</p><p>Tataru waved a hand at you. “Oh, you know what I mean.”</p><p>Hancock, who had been lounging in a chair, suddenly looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He got up and quickly strode out of the room, mumbling something about 'tea leaves on sale…'</p><p>Tataru affectionately rolled her eyes. “Boys, I swear… but anyway!” She stood up on her chair, raising herself to about your eye level. “Details! This is so exciting!”</p><p>You felt your face heat up. “It’s not that big a deal…”</p><p>“Of course it is! One of my best friends is over the moon with someone and you think I’m not going to be ecstatic?”</p><p>“Alright, alright… sit down before you break your neck.”</p><p>Tataru sat as instructed, an eager grin on her face as she waited for you to start.</p><p>Sighing, you tapped your nails on the table while you thought. “Alright… where to start? I’m sure you want to know how he met.”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>You chucked. “You aren’t going to believe me.”</p><p>“Try me!”</p><p>“Alright… so. You know how Southern Thanalan is crawling with zombies?”</p><p>As you expected, this threw Tataru for a loop. “Yes?”</p><p>Smirking, you continued. “Hildibrand was presumed dead for five years. There was even a funeral, and he was buried. Turns out he wasn’t dead. I saw it.” You tapped your forehead, which you usually did to explain you had seen something via your Echo.</p><p>“Uh-huh… how did he, uh, ‘die’, if I may ask?”</p><p>“Now that I wasn’t around for, but I’m told he tried to fight Dalamud.”</p><p>Tataru blinked. “As in the moon?”</p><p>“As in the moon. He launched up into the sky… and didn’t come back down for almost five years. Anyway! When he unearthed himself, he couldn’t remember anything, so he was taken in by a pack of roaming zombies. He proceeded to teach them manners.”</p><p>“Now that I think about it, I <em> have </em> met quite a few articulate zombies out there in the desert. There’s this one that always wants to play cards… I wish I didn’t have such a weak stomach or else I’d <em> love </em> to sit and chat with him...” Tataru thought for a moment. “Yes, this makes sense. I believe you.”</p><p>It was your turn to be confused. “Just like that?”</p><p>“Why would you lie to me?” Tataru replied with a shrug. “Besides, I know that with you, anything can happen. I saw you ride into Ishgard on a dragon!”</p><p>You chuckled at the memory, one of the only lighter spots in that whole mess right after taking down Thordan. “I do hope Midgardsormr is doing well… he only shows up when he wants to.” You shrugged. “Anyway! When Hildy disappeared he left behind his assistant, who swore to carry on his legacy. One of her first cases was… the zombies in the desert.”</p><p>Tataru giggled. “What a coincidence!”</p><p>“Indeed. You know Wymond in Ul’dah?” Tataru nodded. “He pointed me her way and we went out and investigated together to find out that the ringleader of the zombies was none other than the inspector himself. We knocked his memories back into him, and well… it’s been an adventure ever since.” You looked back on those days spent running around Eorzea proper with him as some of the better days of your life.</p><p>“How romantic!” Tataru exclaimed. “Was it love at first sight?”</p><p>You shook your head. “My first thought upon meeting him was actually ‘what a strange man’! But he was such a nice guy that decided I was going to stick around and see this situation to the end. I think he liked me from the start, though. Never said anything but I always had this feeling, you know?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm. So you two ran around fighting crime together!”</p><p>“Do you remember the Phantom Thief, the Man of a Thousand Faces?”</p><p>Tataru gasped. “Of course I do! He struck right there in Vesper Bay and I refused to go anywhere alone for a solid fortnight! Did you and Inspector Hildibrand catch him?”</p><p>You nodded. “We did indeed catch… <em> her </em> . <em> Them </em>, actually. It was a pair of sisters, one of whom was traveling with us the whole time.” You were silent for a moment. “I should… go visit her soon, I think. We really did become good friends over those few months. It was… it was never personal, having to fight her.”</p><p>“I’m sorry it ended like that, though.”</p><p>“Me too. But… she’s putting her life back together, piece by piece. That’s all we can really do these days, right?”</p><p>Tataru sighed. “So much has happened these past few years. Especially to you… which is why I’m so happy to see you happy!” </p><p>Your face heated up. “Is it really that evident?”</p><p>“Yep! And you should have <em> seen </em> the way he was looking at you!”</p><p>“A-at me?”</p><p>Tataru grinned from ear to ear. “He looked at you like you put all the stars in the sky for him! So romantic! You’d better invite me to the wedding, you hear? I’ll help you plan…” she offered in a singsong voice.</p><p>“W-we aren’t quite there yet, Tataru! Why, last night was the first time we-“ You coughed and cut yourself off, realizing this was bordering on Too Much Information.</p><p>“Ohoho!” Tataru laughed in a way that was reminiscent of Julyan. “And I trust you’re being careful?”</p><p>You rolled your eyes affectionately. “Yes,<em> mother,” </em>you retorted. “You know me, I always am.”</p><p>“I know, I know… I’m still allowed to look out for one of my best friends, especially when I haven’t seen her in ages!”</p><p>“It really has been too long, huh?” you replied, smiling wistfully. “I’m glad to see you’re doing well for yourself here. Have you heard from the others?”</p><p>Tataru’s eyes widened. “Oh, yes, I nearly forgot! About that…”</p><p>The door opened, and Hancock returned with Soroban in tow. Uh oh. This looked important.</p><p>~</p><p>You left the Ruby Bazaar with quite a bit on your mind. Your old ally Gosetsu… alive after all? It was nearly too good to be true, you missed the big lug.</p><p>But why would he be traveling with Yotsuyu? Questions, questions…</p><p>In less than a bell, you’d be meeting with the twins at the pier, and you had a sinking feeling this would end with you having to run off again in your never ending quest to keep the realm safe.</p><p>You should have realized your recent days of bliss were numbered.</p><p>Sighing, you fiddled with your linkpearl. It was time to inform a certain someone that you might be leaving soon. You had half a mind to take him with you, but with such danger, <em> true </em> danger potentially on the horizon, you wanted him safe and sound with the company of an entire large city to keep him in check.</p><p>Well, it was time to face the music. Just like he had sworn never to leave without saying goodbye, you decided to endeavor to do the same.</p><p>You channeled Hildibrand’s personal frequency on the linkpearl you’d given him upon reuniting on the Ruby Sea. It only rang twice before he answered; you wondered if he’d set a personal tone for you or if he was just that eager to answer any call he received.</p><p>After a short conversation, he was in front of you faster than you expected. </p><p>“My dear! You sounded so distraught, I had to fly to your side at once!” he exclaimed after taking a moment to capture his breath. “Is aught amiss?”</p><p>“I’m okay, I promise.” You kissed him on the cheek. “But…”</p><p>Hildibrand looked hesitant. “But?”</p><p>You sighed and shook your head. “I knew this was going to happen. I’ve got to leave soon. Something came up, Scion business, and-“</p><p>To your surprise, Hildibrand nodded. “I understand. Your path is a long and difficult one! But you do what you must for the people of this realm and for that I have always admired you greatly!”</p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief, your expression changed to that of a wistful smile. “I… thank you. Some days it feels like I never stop moving. This past week has been a godssend.”</p><p>“But alas, all good things must come to a close,” Hildibrand replied, stroking his goatee in thought. “But rest assured, I shall remain here awaiting your triumphant return!”</p><p>“I know. You and Nashu can keep staying in the hou- gazebo. Just make sure the garden gets watered every day, alright?”</p><p>Hildibrand eagerly saluted you. “You have my word!”</p><p>You couldn’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm. “And your word is as good as gold.”</p><p>The entire time, you’d been slowly making your way towards the pier, hand in hand with Hildibrand. When you got to a point where you knew you had to continue on without him, you stopped and took both his hands in yours.</p><p>“You know there’s always a chance I won’t make it back, do you?” you asked, looking directly into his eyes to ensure that he knew you were serious.</p><p>Hildibrand frowned. “I know, my darling. But you take the risks you must, and I truly feel there is no trial you cannot overcome!”</p><p>You couldn’t take it anymore. Right there, in full view of the pier, you took hold of him and dipped him into a dramatic kiss. He eagerly reciprocated, wrapping his strong arms around you as he did.</p><p>When you broke apart, he was slightly dazed, his normally neat hair a little mussed. “I… I will admit I don’t know what that was for, but I certainly appreciate it all the same!”</p><p>“Because you’re you, and I love that. I love you.”</p><p>This brought a flush to Hildibrand’s face, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “And I you. If I find any more information regarding the nefarious Wolf Burglar, I shall not hesitate to tell you at once!”</p><p>Two shouts caught your attention. You glanced over to the pier to see two similar, familiar figures attempting to get your attention.</p><p>You sighed. “That would be my comrades. I’d take you to meet them, but… well, they’re rather eccentric. Let’s take things a step at a time.”</p><p>“Understandable!”</p><p>“Thank you. Now…” you looked toward the pier, where you saw the twins had given up on shouting and were now approaching you instead. “I think Nashu mentioned something about me being out of rice.” You took a bag of gil out of your aetherial storage space and handed it to him. “Can you be a gentleman and stock up the pantry? Don’t let her blow anything up.”</p><p>Hildibrand made a face. “I shall do my best, however as you know, my astute assistant is a force of nature.”</p><p>You gave him one last kiss for the road as he disappeared into the crowd. Just as he was out of sight, the twins approached you.</p><p>“There you are!” Alisaie exclaimed, “I had half a mind to send Alphinaud to look for you.” This earned her a pointed glare from her twin brother, which she ignored. “Who was that?”</p><p>Damn, they’d seen him after all. Now you’d have to explain.</p><p>It wasn’t that you were ashamed of Hildibrand, (quite the opposite, actually) it was just… if you introduced him to everyone, integrated him fully into your life… would he be much longer for this world? You were cursed, bound to lose everyone close to you eventually.</p><p>But you still wanted to try. If Hildibrand was as indestructible as you suspected he was, maybe this could work after all.</p><p>“Ah, him… he’s… I’ve been seeing him for a while now.”</p><p>Alisaie raised an eyebrow. “This is news to me.”</p><p>“And to me as well,” Alphinaud chimed in.</p><p>“Not to me!” Tataru exclaimed, making you jump. When had she gotten here? “Well, it was news until I met him yesterday!”</p><p>Alisaie turned to Tataru. “And what would you make of this man? What of his character? Is he someone we want our friend around?”</p><p>You mentally shook your head affectionately. There was Alisaie, unsubtly jealous. Yes, you were only too aware that the younger girl’s attitude towards you was perhaps a bit more than simple camaraderie. It was sweet, honestly, but you’d never seen her as anything other than a little sister.</p><p>(She was far too young, anyway.)</p><p>Alphinaud chuckled. “Calm yourself, dear sister. I trust that our friend here can make the right choices for herself.” Alphinaud had been much the same towards you during your stay in Ishgard, but you were relieved to see it had mellowed out into a simple familial affection.</p><p>“Well, he’s got the Tataru seal of approval!” the Lalafellin woman in question replied. “Doesn’t seem to have a mean bone in his body. Perhaps a little on the dense side, though…” She thought for a moment, ponytail swaying as she did.</p><p>Alisaie narrowed her eyes, similarly contemplative. “I see… well, rest assured I shall be keeping a close eye on him should we ever meet.”</p><p>You laughed softly. “I know, Alisaie. You’re just looking out for me,” you said, patting her on the head. Ever since you caught on to her interest in you, you’d sought to drive home the ‘little sister’ narrative as best you could.</p><p>Instead of protesting that she wasn’t a child like she probably would have had anyone else done this, Alisaie simply pouted and fixed her hair.</p><p>“Well, I for one trust Tataru’s judgement. If she had any objections, we know she would have raised them by now,” Alphinaud said matter-of-factly.</p><p>You decided not to mention Hildibrand’s relation to Godbert, knowing Alphinaud would have a problem with you associating so strongly with someone related to a Syndicate member.</p><p>Tataru sent you a knowing glance, and you shook your head. She nodded in return. “No objections here! He’s actually quite charming.” She giggled.</p><p>You were glad you had a friend like Tataru, one whom you were able to communicate with only through facial expressions.</p><p>Alisaie seemed to accept this. “Well, I do hope to meet him someday to confirm this for myself. But anyway, what news have you of our friend Gosetsu?” She posited the question to Tataru who immediately hopped into serious mode, telling all she knew.</p><p>It was then that you were whisked away to the markets, starting yet another adventure. You hoped this time you at least made it out emotionally unscathed.</p><p>Of course, you didn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know what's coming.</p><p>Anyone remember the last time the Warrior had serotonin? I can't.</p><p>Next chapter: lots of hugs and comfort from our favorite inspector.</p><p>As always, check out the book club for more fic and mayhem! &lt;3</p><p>https://discord.gg/hPbnJzu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fall to Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The best part of ending a long journey is coming home to the ones you love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY LA, HEY LA, MY BOYFRIEND’S BACK~</p><p>Anyone else see they confirmed him as not gone forever? I’m excited!</p><p>Have some whump. I know I’d love to be held and comforted by a big teddy bear like Hildibrand.</p><p>Also, I won Housing (Savage). If you’re on Jenova, come visit me at my girlfriend and I’s plot in The Goblet, Ward 13 Plot 53!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late at night when you finally made it back home, feeling thankful you’d splurged for a personal aetheryte. With everything that happened, the ties made and subsequently dashed, you felt your whole world was spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was also probably because you’d had an unceremonious landing in your front garden. After giving lip service to all your comrades and telling them that ‘no, you were just fine to travel’, you’d hopped right onto the aether current to get home. The smart thing to do would have been to at least quaff an ether first, but you weren’t really thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though you’d missed the rose bush at least, you’d definitely not stuck the landing. As you picked yourself up from the ground, you were sure that at least a few of your gashes had reopened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well. You’d worry about that in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing left for it now but to wait for Alphinaud to return with tidings from Garlemald. You’d been loath to let the boy board an imperial ship all by his lonesome, but this ‘Maxima’ seemed level-headed and trustworthy enough. You didn’t have nearly the people-sense that Krile did, but you didn’t get any of the hackle-raising feelings with Maxima that you had felt when you’d first set eyes upon Asahi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d known the young man was trouble the second he’d come waltzing in, boasting about his love for peace. You just didn’t know it would end as badly as it did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuyu… You bit your lip to keep fresh tears from springing forth as you undid the aetherial lock to your residence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With any luck, your guests would be fast asleep. You were glad to come back and see them, of course, but… you had too much to think about right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Not to mention you hadn’t actually had a chance to truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest</span>
  </em>
  <span> since before you had departed for Castrum Fluminis.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alas, you were only half as lucky as you could have been. The house was dark as you entered, and no one stirred from the top floor, but not long after you came in, the door to your bedroom opened and a figure stood in the illuminated doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show yourself, intruder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And still the man had no fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed softly, though it came out about as hollow as you felt inside. “It’s just me, Hildy. I’m home. Sorry it took so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a dull clang as Hildibrand dropped whatever it was he was wielding. In only a few strides he’d crossed the room and taken you into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear! I am so very relieved to have you back with me, hale and whole!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hale? Perhaps. Whole? Probably not, discounting the physical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flicked a lamp on as the both of you moved to the couch in the foyer. The warm glow made Hildibrand look as friendly as ever, and you felt your heart lighten, just a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by the look on his face, however, the light wasn’t nearly as flattering for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a hand on your cheek softly, turning your head this way and that. “Twelve… what’s happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, the bruises and cuts that were still left from the fight… you’d been banking on getting enough sleep to replenish your aether to the point where you could heal those yourself. You could still feel the ghost of a headache throbbing in the back of your skull from using too much magic, and you knew you’d definitely overtaxed yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to fight again,” was all you found you could say. “I… I’d really wanted everything to go the peaceful way, and for a moment it looked like it was going to, but…” You glanced down at your lap. “In the end I had to do what I do best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand pulled you close, pressing his lips to your forehead in a gentle kiss. “I know you did what you had to for the safety of those around you. As always, I am so very proud of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dam broke, and you wrapped your arms around his solid frame as you began to cry. He responded in turn, holding you close as the tears fell. You noticed that tonight he’d forgone his usual suit for a simple undershirt and what appeared to be hempen trousers. And now you were getting tears and snot all over his shirt. Some romantic partner you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d almost never let yourself be seen like this in front of anyone. The amount of other people who had seen you cry could be counted on one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crying… didn’t exactly befit the image you gave off as the unflappable Warrior of Light. And it was easy enough to tamp it down… until it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hadn’t cried this much since you’d-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Hildibrand asked. “Perhaps there is something I can do to assist you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat still for a moment in his arms, taking a few shuddering breaths to calm yourself. A fresh tear made its way over a cut on your face that was still healing and you winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand, of course, noticed this. “Ah, let me get the first aid kit!” He released you and sprang to his feet, dashing off into the kitchen. If he already knew where it was without you telling him, he’d definitely had an adventurous few weeks without you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was back in a flash, already pulling out a jar of salve. “Would that I was gifted in the healing arts…” he muttered while grabbing some bandages and a clean cloth. Already so deep in the task of tending to your wounds… gods, you loved this man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d have healed them myself, but I barely had enough aether to get home,” you said, tamping down a wave of teleportation sickness. The last thing you wanted was to lose whatever you’d eaten last all over the man currently fussing over your injured state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This may sting.” He dipped the cloth in the salve and pressed it to the gnarliest wound on your face, a large gash right under your left eye. You hissed as you felt the healing herbs doing what they were supposed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you sat in silence as Hildibrand disinfected and bandaged every visible wound. He then produced a hi-potion from your pantry and insisted you drink every last drop. You did so, grimacing the entire time at the terrible taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” you said softly as he finished the last bandage. You leaned forward and kissed him softly, which he returned. “I dunno what I’d do without you, Hildy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be your excellent self just as you are with me!” he answered earnestly. That earned him another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you pulled back, your lip started to wobble. “I…” Fresh tears spilled out despite your best efforts. You had a feeling there wasn’t a thing in the world you could do to dampen this man’s opinion of you. He was an honest man, full of love to give, and he wanted to give it to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you, o harbinger of destruction and despair, didn’t deserve it, not a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand was quick to pull you close to him again, letting the tears and half-dried blood soak his undershirt as he ran a soothing hand up and down your back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are safe, my dear. Not a thing in all the seven hells could hurt you, not while I remain at your side.” He was completely confident in the fact that he could protect you from any potential assailant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get hurt,” you murmured, muffled by his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a shaky breath as you pulled yourself back. “You’ll get hurt,” you repeated. “Everyone does, in the end, with me…” You pulled your knees to your chest and hugged yourself, trembling with the grief of many campaigns put together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spiral of doom and gloom was interrupted by a soft hand cupping your face. You glanced over to see Hildibrand looking back, affection and concern swimming in his russet eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what happened, please! My heart cannot bear seeing you in such distress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so you did. You told him of Ala Mhigo, of Doma and Yotsuyu. You spun the tale of two bloody revolutions spearheaded by yours truly. And you told him of Tsuyu, of redemption dashed to pieces by a man possessed of a wicked heart and horrid, rotten jealousy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time you’d finished, Hildibrand was uncharacteristically somber. “Her own brother…” he murmured, petting your head absentmindedly. Sometime during your talk your head had found its way into his lap, supported by a couch cushion. Hildibrand idly played with your hair as you spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew he was a rat from the start, Hildy. You ever looked at someone and just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand was silent for a moment. “I can’t say I have, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled, genuine humor dripping from your lips. “Of course not. You see the good in everyone.” You reached up and stroked his cheek. “That’s something I like about you. You believe in second chances, that even those who have wronged can do right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has the potential to change for the better! All they need is encouragement!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would that everyone thought like that. But sadly, sometimes there are people that take that encouragement and grind it into dust.” You thought of Laurentius, who’d been handed redemption on a silver platter and still chose to throw it away. And of course, you thought of Tsuyu, who could have finally been </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand sighed. “I would like to think that the world is ultimately good. You’re proof of that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m honored that you think that,” you said, knowing he would not entertain any arguments to the contrary. “Sometimes I forget I’m more than just a weapon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’re more! You are a person, same as myself or Nashu! And every person has a story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled weakly, and you knew it didn’t reach your eyes. “I’ve been trying to take a page out of your book lately,” you replied, frowning as memories of the tenuous friendship you’d formed with ‘Tsuyu’ twisted your stomach into knots. “She could have been… happy. She’d done horrible things, things that could never be forgiven. But… there was a spark there, a chance at coming back from that brink. And then… her damned brother stamped it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealousy is a cruel thing, my dear. It stains the hearts of men, driving them to do the unforgivable!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever feel jealous?” you asked, genuinely wondering after his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand thought for a moment. “Ah…” He looked reluctant to admit this. “Sometimes I see children with parents that truly support them, and I wonder… what would be different if that had been me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew his relationship with his parents was… strange, but he’d never given any indication that this truly, deeply bothered him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re… coming around, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slowly. I am loath to admit this, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up, shifting positions to look at him sincerely. “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were in Ishgard, when I saw how warmly the Count de Fortemps regarded both you and young Gigi, I wondered why it couldn’t have been that way with my own father when I was young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never knew… it stuck with you like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand shook his head. “It doesn’t, not normally… I suppose stumbling upon sudden fatherhood made me think about things.” He sighed. “I should have done better by him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you did just fine. He loved you so much.” You felt the mood getting even more somber, if that was even possible. “And he still loves you! We just have to wait for his core to recharge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, seeming to come back to his normal self. “Ah, I cannot wait to regale him of this tale of a thief most foul and how I brought him to justice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed, feeling a weight lift off your chest. Everything still hurt, but Hildibrand had a way of reminding you that nice things still existed in this world. “That’s my inspector.” You gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Cyr says Gigi’s doing well in his miniature form. Actually, he says the little guy is the best assistant he’s ever had.” You thought back to the last letter you’d received from the young man, detailing the ins and outs of Idyllshire and its politics. He was a far cry from the miserable soul you’d met in Ishgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it is good to hear that young Cyr is in good spirits! Do give him my regards if you should happen his way, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d be glad to hear it,” you said, smiling warmly. You meant it; though things had started out rocky, it was clear that Cyr had gained a deep respect for Hildibrand over the course of those weeks in Ishgard. He’d gone from a tortured soul jumping at the shadows of heresy to an optimistic young man who believed wholeheartedly in assisting others, and it was mostly thanks to Hildibrand and his bizarre way of helping people become the best versions of themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand seemed relieved to hear that. “I have the utmost confidence that Gigi is safe in his care.” He leaned back, shifting to a more comfortable position on the couch. “And what of Constructing Inspector Briardien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled at Hildibrand’s continuing inability to get the other man’s title correct. “He’s doing well. I helped him and his sister get to the bottom of a conspiracy plaguing the school his uncle helps run. After that, he gave me some good insight on how best to assist the rebuilding efforts in Ishgard.” You thought for a moment before adding, “He actually asked about you, in a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Hildibrand raised a thin eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t the… politest of inquiries.” You shook your head in mild amusement at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand shrugged. “Par for the course for our friend the Constipated Inspector.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made you burst out laughing. Was Hildibrand doing this on purpose? You had no idea, but the unexpectedness of the incorrect moniker had you doubled over, clutching your stomach in mirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, the statement had only been mildly humorous, but you had a sneaking suspicion you were well past the exhaustion point where every emotion was multiplied tenfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess - </span>
  <em>
    <span>heehee</span>
  </em>
  <span> - I guess that’s a perfect description for him!” You broke down into snorting laughter once more.</span>
</p><p>“While I will admit to my confusion over what exactly is so funny, I will also confess that it is wonderful to hear your lovely laugh once more!”</p><p>
  <span>You sputtered mid-laugh. “H-Hildy!” Despite your protests, however, you couldn’t hide your grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things still hurt. Recent events had left a deep, gnawing hole in your chest that you knew would take quite some time to heal (if it ever did). But Hildibrand… he was doing what he did best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made you feel like the world wasn’t so bad. After all, could someone as wonderful as him come from a world that was so bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Maybe.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laid back down, flopping your weight against the cushion that still sat in Hildibrand’s lap. He wrapped his arms around you as you cuddled into his warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was another thing you liked about Hildibrand. Even in the snowy mountains of Coerthas, he still ran warm. It was as if his very blood was composed of fire crystals. You could foresee this getting irritating should you wind up in warmer climes once more, but right now it was your lifeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There in his arms, you could feel the warmth of his skin and the beat of his heart. Both of these were solid, irrefutable evidence that he was here with you, hale and whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing Hildibrand, you didn’t know how much longer you had left with him before some happenstance sent him flying off to his next adventure.You wanted to make the most of the time you had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any updates on the Wolf Burglar?” you asked, sighing contentedly as Hildibrand continued to play with your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s right! You arrived at precisely the perfect time! Just this evening, Shigure rang me on the linkpearl to inform me that he had made a breakthrough! He wants to meet us in the market tomorrow at midday. He would be glad for your presence, I am certain!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, this could be interesting. You couldn’t help but think back to your chance encounter with Yojimbo some time ago. “Has anyone else joined the investigation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of. But I could always use more assistants!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed. “All in due time, Hildy. I’ve got a feeling this whole thing is just starting.” That last bit was stifled behind a huge yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling tired, my dear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exhausted,” you admitted. “I can’t remember the last time I had a good night’s sleep. I think it was here, with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand tutted softly. “We can’t have that, now can we? Let us away to bed, where we can rest our troubles away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounded like a good idea, but you were also half sold on the idea of sleeping here. Moving sounded like too much effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, but you’re so comfy…” you murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I enjoy this - and I really do, you know - I know you will be much more comfortable in your bed. Only the best for my lady!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pouted. “Carry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had you up off the couch and in his arms before you could even follow up with anything else. Giggling, you turned and nuzzled your face into one of his muscular biceps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hildibrand deposited you onto your bed, you shucked off only your outermost layers of adventuring gear, just enough to be comfortable. By the time you’d finished unlacing your boots, he’d already turned down the covers and was waiting for you. He looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>at home</span>
  </em>
  <span> in your bed, and it made you feel some kinda way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you were too tired right now for that kind of intimacy. All you had on your mind was sleep as you laid down next to your inspector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hildibrand eagerly received you into his arms as you shut off the lamp in your room. The room plunged into partial darkness, the only light coming from the aetherial lamp on the street outside your house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so glad to have you back here with me,” he said. “I found myself missing you terribly when you were away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled tiredly. “I missed you too. Calling you in the evening was the best part of my day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And hearing from you was easily the best part of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charmer…” you teased, finding the most comfortable position you could while held snugly in Hildibrand’s arms. “I love you, Hildibrand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed you softly on the crown of your head. “And I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first night in a while, you were not plagued by nightmares.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the record, I don’t condone anything Yotsuyu did. But I appreciated her as a complex, tragic character and the way her story ended broke my heart.</p><p>I’m glad she got the final blow on Asahi.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn’t have done this without the wonderfully kind people at the <a href="https://discord.gg/hPbnJzu">book club!</a> They’re the ones who encouraged me to write and post this and also refused to make fun of me for my unironic crush on XIV’s biggest joke character. Come join us if you’re looking for a FFXIV fanfiction reading/writing discord!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>